Les Aventures de l'ombre Tome 1: L'ombre du passé
by Supermoi
Summary: Les aventures d'une jeune Alderanienne qui, non seulement, découvrira la vraie nature de l'Empire mais également ses dons latents pour la Force... Se déroule avant et pendant l'Épisode 4 Un Nouvel Espoir -Les commentaires sont les bienvenus-
1. Chapter 1

**Première Aventure de L'Ombre**

**L'Ombre Du Passé**

_Il y a très longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…_

**Chapitre un**

L'année scolaire se termine à l'Université Impériale de Coruscant. Dans moins de deux semaines, Le campus se viderait car la plupart des étudiants rentreraient dans leur famille pour les vacances annuelles. Tiana Antsassoa, brillante étudiante en histoire, tente de se concentrer sur son dernier cours sur l'histoire du système Corellien en songeant à son retour prochain sur sa planète natale d'Alderaan, où elle pourrait profiter de deux mois de vacances bien mérités. Une fois son cours terminé, la mince et jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux noisettes expressifs quitta la salle de classe pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis, Arlin Drogan, un jeune homme de 22 ans aux cheveux blonds cendrés, aux yeux verts rieurs et au sourire de petit garçon, et Gabriel Whitesand, originaire de Tatooĩne, aux cheveux noirs et longs, attachés en queue de cheval sur sa nuque et aux magnifiques yeux bleus, âgé de 23 ans. Ils sont tous deux étudiants en histoire politique et travaillent présentement sur un projet commun, une thèse traitant des dernières années de la République, avant l'avènement de l'Empire.

Comme toujours depuis quelques temps, Tiana leur trouve un air très excité et nerveux, un peu comme deux chercheurs sur le point de faire une découverte qui va changer la face de la galaxie. Comme tous les jours, ils l'attendent près de la sortie du bâtiment et l'entoure dès qu'elle arrive à leur hauteur.

A ce moment, Tiana éternue avec force et regarde autour d'elle pour voir ce qui a provoqué cette irritation. Elle remarque alors une jeune fille portant un bouquet de délicates petites fleurs jaunes, d'une espèce très commune dans la galaxie. Étrangement, Tiana y est terriblement allergique. Ne remarquant pas la réaction qu'elle vient de provoquer, la jeune fille au bouquet poursuit sa route en emportant avec elle la cause du malaise de la jeune fille. Près d'elle, Arlin lui tend un mouchoir en disant, tout sourire.

- Tiens, prends ça. On dirait que quelque chose te chatouille le nez!

Tiana prend le mouchoir et constate qu'il renferme quelque chose de plat et de dur. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle escamote l'objet d'un geste vif et indiscernable sans même prendre le peine de vérifier de quoi il s'agit, pensant à une nouvelle farce concoctée par ses deux amis. Elle se réjouit cependant de constater que leur sens de l'humour, malgré leur apparente nervosité, n'a pas faibli d'un iota! Après avoir fait disparaître l'objet, elle porte tout naturellement le mouchoir à son visage.

- Bonjour, vous deux, ça va? Lance-t-elle d'un ton joyeux

- Salut, Tiana. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Comment s'est passé ton dernier cours? Ajoute Arlin.

- Très bien, je te remercie. J'ai réussi à ne pas m'endormir, cette fois! J'ai rarement vu une matière plus ennuyeuse que l'histoire du système Correllien! Lance Tiana à la blague.

Ses deux amis pouffent de rire à ce petit mot d'esprit mais redeviennent bien vite sérieux, Comme si quelque chose de très grave leur sapait leur sens de l'humour. En constatant cela, la jeune fille se dit que c'est peut-être en lien avec leur travail de recherche, aussi lance-t-elle, pour voir leur réaction.

- Dites-moi, et votre thèse sur les causes de la chute de la République, ça avance?

Les deux jeunes gens se lancent un regard plein de sous entendus avant de répondre.

- Nous croyons être tombés par hasard sur quelques chose de très important et de très... hé bien… disons… très mystérieux. Nous ne possédons cependant aucun élément pour venir appuyer la véracité de ces données pour le moment et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de son authenticité. Je peux seulement te dire que c'est énorme, et encore, je pèse mes mots. Répondit Gabriel sur un ton excité et inquiet.

Il se rapprocha alors tout près d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille, après avoir soigneusement vérifié que personne ne pouvait surprendre leurs paroles.

- Arlin et moi sommes persuadés que, depuis une semaine, on nous espionne et on nous suit. Ce n'est jamais flagrant, mais l'impression d'être observés persiste et devient plus forte de jours en jours. De plus, hier soir, nous avons la certitude que notre chambre a été fouillée. Comme pour le reste, rien de flagrant, mais juste de petites choses qui n'étaient pas à leur place, ce genre de détails, tu vois? Chuchote Gabriel d'un ton tendu.

- Ce que nous venons de te confier, en le glissant dans ce mouchoir, est une disquette de données. Elle renferme les informations très mystérieuses dont nous venons de te parler. Nous te demandons de la garder en sûreté pour nous, le temps que nous nous assurions que ce n'était pas après elle que notre visiteur d'hier en avait. Peux-tu faire ça pour nous? Renchérit Arlin sur le même ton.

Un frisson qui ne devait rien à la température ambiante passa sur l'échine de Tiana, qui regarda dans les yeux ses deux amis, qu'elle connaissait depuis trois ans, pour constater qu'ils étaient sincères et réellement effrayés. Les deux jeunes gens avaient réussi à lui passer leur nervosité et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et commençait à trouver cette situation de plus en plus surréaliste. Elle commençait même à croire que ses amis étaient devenus paranoïaques.

- Heu… Dit-elle, hésitante. Comme vous voudrez, mais votre attitude me rend… un peu nerveuse. Vous commencez même à me faire peur. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?

À ces mots, ses deux amis se jetèrent un regard et partirent d'un petit rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils réussissaient à désarçonner Tiana Antsassoa, la fille la plus difficile à surprendre de tout le campus, qui réussissait même à dérouter les plus pointilleux de ses professeurs avec son souci du détail qui frisait l'obsession. Ils reprirent leur sérieux et Gabriel se pencha plus près encore, pour chuchoter juste dans le creux de son oreille.

- Sans rires, peux-tu nous rendre ce petit service et garder ce disque pour nous?

Il se redressa et la gratifia de son regard le plus craquant. Comme il avait les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais vus, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et murmura quelque chose comme:

- Oui, bien sûr…

Arlin, ricanant, lui demanda si elle n'avait pas brusquement attrapé un coup de soleil. Rougissant plus encore, Tiana lui assena un coup de coude rageur dans les côtes et il feignit de tomber à la renverse et rigolant de plus belle. Pour un observateur extérieur, il s'agissait seulement de jeunes gens flirtant gentiment ensemble.

Ils sortirent alors du bâtiment universitaire et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, sous les chauds rayons du soleil qui, à cette heure de la journée, incendiait de rouge et d'or les façades des élégantes tours qui surplombait le campus de leurs formes gracieuses. Au dessus et autour d'eux, les longues files de véhicules circulants dans les principales voies de circulation produisaient leur habituel vacarme de sifflements, grondement et crissements. Sur la vaste pelouse formant la place centrale du campus de l'Université Impériale de Coruscant, des étudiants flânaient seuls ou en groupes, certains avaient étendus des couvertures sur le sol et pique-niquaient et d'autres étaient assis sur des bancs et lisaient où se contentaient d'observer le magnifique panorama que cette heure de la journée pouvait offrir. On pouvait voir au nord la forme pyramidale du Palais Impériale et, un peu plus près, le bâtiment du Sénat, dont la forme, un dôme au sommet écrasé, était facilement reconnaissable.

- J'adore cette heure de la journée sur Coruscant. C'est vraiment magnifique… Commenta Tiana d'un ton serein.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent en silence. Ils trouvaient eux aussi que, si une seule raison devait vous amener à visiter le Centre Impérial, c'était le panorama que cette heure de la journée avait à offrir. Cependant, l'émerveillement fut de courte durée car, tout à coup, ils virent arriver, par l'autre extrémité de la place, une troupe d'une trentaine de soldats de chocs de l'Empire, menés par un Officier facilement reconnaissable à son uniforme vert. Ce dernier semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre la cadence de ses hommes et avait un évident surplus de poids.

Sur le visage de tous les étudiants qui flânaient sur la place centrale du campus, une expression de surprise se peignit et tous se levèrent pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Les quelques rares non humains présents dans la foule, plutôt méfiants face aux commandos de l'Empire, s'effacèrent en reculant vers l'arrière de la foule, qui avait commencé à entourer les Commandos, visiblement curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait. Tous se demandaient ce que venaient faire ici des commandos de l'Empire puisque l'Université Impériale bénéficiait de sa propre force de sécurité interne, qui était d'ailleurs d'une grande efficacité. Les troupes de chocs n'étaient appelées que lorsqu'un évènement dépassant les capacités d'intervention de ladite force de sécurité survenait, ce qui était très rare. La dernière fois qu'on avait vu des Commandos sur le campus, c'était il y avait plus de deux ans, quand le principal labo de science de l'université avait explosé suite à une série de bévues commises par des étudiants inexpérimentés. Cette dernière fut si violente qu'elle fut visible à des kilomètres à la ronde et on dut déplorer plusieurs morts dans l'affaire. Tiana se rappela avoir alors songé qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir choisi les sciences sociales et non les sciences pures et appliquées lors de son inscription.

Comme la rumeur gagnait les extrémités de la place, la foule se fit plus dense autour de la scène et des murmures curieux courraient dans la foule. _–Pourquoi sont-ils ici?…; - Y a-t-il eu un accident?...; -Que se passe-t-il?... _Le brouhaha ambiant devenait plus important de minute en minute et les soldats ralentirent leur course en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'eux. De toute évidence, ils avaient une mission à remplir et elle les rendait nerveux. Tiana se dit que la situation pourrait dégénérer très rapidement si cette foule se mettait en colère. Elle se tourna vers Arlin et Gabriel et vit avec surprise qu'ils avaient considérablement blêmit en voyant approcher les Commandos, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient là pour eux. Ils avaient peur mais aucune surprise ne se lisait dans leurs yeux. Elle se retourna vers les soldats qui les encerclaient maintenant de toute part, elle et ses amis, et vit s'approcher le Commandant bedonnant. Sur un signe de lui, deux soldats agrippèrent Tiana par les bras et la firent sortir du cercle qui entourait toujours les deux garçons, maintenant seuls face à trente Commandos de l'Empire…

- Lâchez-moi, espèce de brutes! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter ainsi, j'ai des droits! Lâchez-moi, je vous dis, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vociféra Tiana de toute sa voix en se débattant comme une tigresse à grands renforts de coups de pieds et de poings.

Les murmures de la foule commencèrent à se changer en cris et en exclamations indignées quand la jeune femme fut repoussée sans ménagement hors du cercle formé par les soldats. Plusieurs étudiants tendirent les bras et la retinrent pour lui éviter de s'étaler bien peu élégamment sur le sol. _- Intolérable!... –Pas le droit de!... – Pour qui ils se prennent!... –On a des droits!... _Tiana se redressa et se retourna juste a temps pour voir le Commandant du détachement Impérial se planter devant ses deux amis et sortir de sa poche un datapad en prenant un air important et officiel. Quand il se mit à lire, la foule devint plus houleuse encore et elle se faisait aussi plus nombreuse de minute en minute.

- Arlin Drogan et Gabriel Whitesand, vous avez été accusés et reconnus coupables de Haute Trahison envers l'Empire et de collusion avec les forces Rebelles. Commença l'officier d'un ton arrogant. Pour ces crimes, une seule sentence peut être appliquée : la mort.

Quand elle se précipita de nouveau vers ses deux amis maintenant menottés, Tiana fut encore une fois stoppée par deux soldats de choc qui la retinrent par les bras. Elle tenta vainement de s'en dépêtrer mais ils étaient trop forts pour elle. Elle se mit cependant à hurler de nouveau à pleins poumons pour se faire entendre au dessus du grondement de la foule.

- C'est impossible! Je les connais bien, jamais ils ne pourraient faire une chose pareille! Vous vous trompez de cible, je vous dis, ça ne peut pas être eux!

Voyant qu'elle parlait dans le vide, Tiana recommença de se débattre entre les mains de ses geôliers, sans plus de succès qu'auparavant, cependant. Le commandant impérial lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et fit un signe à ses hommes. Encore une fois, elle fut repoussée et encore une fois, des mains secourables lui évitèrent de s'étaler dans la poussière. Elle les remercia d'un regard et tourna de nouveau son attention vers le Commandant bedonnant.

- Restez en dehors de cela, jeune fille! Cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien. Lui lança le commandant en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

Tiana lui jeta en retour un regard empli d'une telle froideur et d'une telle colère qu'il ne pu le soutenir bien longtemps et détourna bien vite les yeux. Il donna de nouveaux ordres à ses hommes qui se saisirent des deux jeunes gens et les entraînèrent à leur suite. Ils les menèrent vers le bâtiment le plus proche et les fit se coller le dos au mur, face aux soldats qui leurs faisaient maintenant face. Sur un nouveau signe de leur commandant, ils ouvrirent le feu sur les deux jeunes gens désarmés, ce qui eu pour effet de provoquer dans la foules des étudiants un silence ébahis et horrifié. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de ce silence, des insultes et des cris de colère et d'indignation se mirent à fuser de toute part dans la foule, qui se fit menaçante. Voyant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle de la situation, l'officier demandant des renforts par comlink.

Quand les soldats ouvrirent le feu, Tiana ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait croire à la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de voir et sa vision se brouilla de larmes. C'était pire que toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait pu entendre concernant la cruauté des troupes Impériales. L'entendre est une chose, put-elle constater en cet instant, mais le voir en face de soi en est une toute autre, dix fois pire! La jeune femme en état de choc vacilla alors sur ses pieds et se serait retrouvée par terre si la personne à sa droite ne l'avait pas soutenue. Elle la conduisit hors de la cohue de plus en plus houleuse et la conduisit ensuite vers le centre médical du campus, où on pourrait sans doute l'aider.

Sur place, elle se laissa conduire vers une chaise et s'y laissa choir comme si elle avait cent ans. Elle prit alors conscience d'une horrible réalité : ses deux amis étaient morts, tués devant ses yeux, et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Des bras se glissèrent autour de ses épaules et tentèrent de la réconforter. Au bout d'un moment, une infirmière vint les voir et elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait conduite ici pour la remercier. À sa grande surprise, elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un humain, mais d'une jeune Twi' Lek à la peau verte et aux longs tentacules crâniens.

- Vous allez bien, maintenant? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Mieux, merci. Puis-je vous demander votre nom? Répondit Tiana d'une voix encore un peu voilée.

- Arisa. Elle la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux et ajouta. Vous ne semblez pas encore au mieux de votre forme. Je peux vous raccompagner à votre chambre si vous voulez. Proposa-t-elle ensuite avec un sourire encourageant.

- Merci… Soupira-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Au fait, je m'appelle Tiana. Merci de votre aide, vous n'étiez pas obligée…

- Ce n'est rien du tout, je vous assure! Conclut la jeune Twi' Lek.

Tiana demanda alors où étaient les toilettes et s'y rendit pour changer la disquette de place. Elle la transféra donc de la poche intérieure de son blouson vers un endroit de sa personne qui vaudrait à quiconque se risquerait à aller y fouiller une gifle monumentale. Elle quitta ensuite l'infirmerie en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie et elle regagna sa chambre sans encombre car elles évitèrent les zones où l'émeute provoquée par l'exécution des deux jeunes gens faisait encore rage.

Un peu plus tard, après que les forces de sécurité et les troupes de choc aient réussi, en joignant leurs efforts, à contenir et disperser l'émeute que l'exécution des deux jeunes hommes avait déclenchée sur le campus de l'Université Impériale de Coruscant, dans un bureau austère situé dans un des immeubles administratifs qui pullulent dans la cité impériale, une scène assez animée se déroulait entre le commandant de la brigade envoyée sur le campus et son supérieur immédiat, le Général Damian.

Ce bureau était à l'image de l'homme qui l'occupait : austère, mais pas dépouillé, avec quelques touches personnelles ajoutées en dehors de la décoration standard. Le fauteuil, par exemple, semblait plus confortable que ceux fournis en règle générale par l'administration Impériale, sans toutefois être trop luxueux. Il y avait aussi deux hologrammes sur le bureau, qui, autrement, était assez dénudé. L'un deux représentait une femme plutôt jolie tenant dans ses bras un tout petit bébé qui pleurait et elle tentait de le consoler avec des mots doux. Le second représentait une adolescente d'environ 14 ou 15 ans, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns clairs, qui envoyait des œillades et des baisers vers l'objectif. Les murs étaient nus mais il y avait une plante en pot dans l'un des coins de la pièce qui faisait face à la porte.

- Commandant Drekan, avez-vous seulement idée de la pagaille que vous avez réussi à semer avec votre incommensurable bêtise? S'enquit Damian d'une voix très calme. Savez-vous au moins ce que signifie le mot « discrétion »?

Plutôt mal à l'aise, le Commandant Drekan leva les yeux vers le visage de son supérieur et déglutit avec difficulté car ce qu'il y vit n'augurait rien de bon pour son avenir immédiat. Il lui vint à l'esprit que le qualificatif « irrité » était trop faible pour exprimer l'émotion qui se peignait sur le visage du Général à cet instant et que, pour tenter de rattraper sa bourde avec les deux étudiants, il était de son intérêt de trouver une explication et vite. Il se dit aussi qu'une mauvaise explication ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, alors il opta pour la simplicité et dit :

- Si je puis me permettre, mon Général, vous m'aviez ordonné d'agir au plus vite.

- Je vous ai aussi conseillé, si ma mémoire est bonne, de ne pas faire de vague et d'opter pour une approche plus discrète, Drekan! Il ne me semble pas vous avoir ordonné de provoquer une émeute en exécutant deux étudiants désarmés devant deux cent de leurs congénères! Félicitation Commandant, car il est plus que probable qu'avec votre inconséquence, vous veniez de pousser plusieurs de ces jeunes à l'esprit très ouvert droit dans les bras de la Rébellion! Il se pencha alors vers l'avant et c'est d'un ton très froid qu'il ajouta : Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas le Seigneur Vador car vous ne sortiriez pas vivant de ce bureau, Commandant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui, général. Répondit Drekan dont le visage avait soudain prit la même teinte verdâtre que son uniforme à la mention de Vador, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Damian ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner une contenance avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus calme :

- Avez-vous au moins trouvé le disque, Commandant?

- Non, Général, la fouille des corps et des chambres n'a rien donné. Répondit-il d'une voix tendue.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le Général Damian se leva lentement de son fauteuil et posa les deux mains bien à plat sur son bureau. Ainsi, son visage était tout près de celui de son subordonné et il parla alors avec une voix si basse qu'elle n'alla pas plus loin que les oreilles de Drekan,

- Alors si je comprends bien, non seulement vous avez provoqué une émeute en agissant comme le dernier des idiots mais, en plus, vous avez le culot de me dire en face que vous avez fait ça pour… RIEN DU TOUT!

Quand Damian hurla presque les derniers mots dans son oreille, Drekan fit un bond en arrière et se retrouva dos à la porte, la peur inscrite dans toute sa physionomie. Le Général avait contourné son bureau et se tenant maintenant devant lui dans une attitude qui aurait pu pétrifier une cascade. Il posa sur le Commandant un regard assez terrible pour faire fondre du duracier en trente seconde et ce dernier se ratatina quelque peu, de plus en plus inquiet.

- N'avez-vous pas songé une seule seconde que les arrêter pour les interroger était la solution la moins désastreuse pour vous? Bien sur que vous n'y avez pas pensé. On ne vous apprend pas à penser à l'Académie, n'est-ce pas, Drekan?

- Général, j'ai quand même une petite idée de l'endroit où le disque pourrait se trouver, maintenant. Murmura presque Drekan en souhaitant se trouver très loin de ce bureau.

- Dites toujours, Drekan. Voyons si vous pouvez sauver votre peau…

- Je crois que c'est la jeune fille qui était avec eux quand nous les avons interceptés qui l'a. Continua Drekan, un peu plus confiant.

- Quelle fille? Expliquez-vous, Commandant! Reprit Damian d'un ton toujours très froid.

- Elle se nomme Tiana Antsassoa et est Alderaanienne. Elle est étudiante en Histoire à l'université Impériale de Coruscant. Voilà son dossier, Général.

Il tendit au général un datapad que celui-ci se mit à parcourir rapidement. Il releva les yeux au bout d'un long moment et ne semblait pas enchanté du tout. Il jeta à Drekan un regard sombre avant de prendre la parole a nouveau.

- Vous croyez que c'est ce petit génie qui a le disque? Elle est en troisième année universitaire à l'âge précoce de 18 ans, elle maîtrisait 5 langues avant son dixième anniversaire, et en possède 10 aujourd'hui, elle a un sens de l'observation hyper développé et est d'une intelligence de beaucoup supérieure à la moyenne… Énuméra Damian d'un ton de plus en plus sombre, et il ajouta. Que comptez-vous faire pour remédier à cette situation, maintenant, Commandant Drekan?

- Général… sans vouloir vous offenser… Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers les hologrammes posés sur le bureau. Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille. Comment pourrait-elle représenter une menace?

- Ha, vous croyez? N'oubliez pas, Commandant, que plus ils sont intelligents et plus ils posent de questions compromettantes! De plus, comme vous avez tué ses deux amis devant elle, je doute qu'elle soit disposée à nous aider! Nous devrons donc agir de manière discrète, pour qu'elle ne se doute pas de notre présence. Ce sera sûrement une nouveauté, pour vous, Drekan?

Drekan avait un peu repris de sa superbe depuis les dernières minutes et c'est d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'il parla. Il se dit que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait faire davantage pour aggraver son cas…

- Nous avons déjà fait fouiller sa chambre, Général. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le disque. Elle doit l'avoir encore sur elle.

Drekan vit, à la lueur de colère qui revint dans le regard de Damian, qu'il avait commis une autre bourde. Le Général, qui était retourné s'asseoir derrière son bureau, se redressa et toisa de nouveau le pauvre Commandant qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Sa voix avait repris une dangereuse douceur quand il prit la parole :

- Vous êtes un idiot, Drekan! Si l'on se fit à ce qui est inscrit à son dossier, elle a un sens de l'observation hors du commun. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle ne verra pas qu'on a fouillé dans ses affaires dès le premier coup d'œil?

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment dans la panade, le Commandant enfonça de nouveau le clou en ajoutant d'une voix confiante :

- Ce sera facile à voir, Général. Nous avons installé des micros et des caméras dans sa chambre.

Ce fut si rapide que Drekan en fut terrifié. Damian bondit de son fauteuil et traversa la pièce pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Commandant. Il lui hurla alors au visage, hors de lui :

- SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT, COMMANDANT DREKAN, AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS FASSE FUSILLER SUR PLACE POUR GRAVE INCOMPÉTENCE!

Le Commandant Drekan quitta le bureau de Damian au pas de course avec un air totalement affolé. À l'intérieur de la pièce, Damian retourna s'asseoir et prit pour se calmer plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il regarda ensuite l'hologramme de sa fille, Darenna, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de lui rendre sa sérénité également. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il quitta le bureau et alla se renseigner pour savoir dans quelle salle étaient installés les techniciens qui devaient assurer la surveillance de la jeune Tiana. Il s'y rendit et posa plusieurs questions aux techniciens avant de regarder les écrans, où il ne vit qu'une chambre vide et plongée dans le noir.

De toute évidence, la jeune fille n'était pas rentrée…

Les deux jeunes filles, qui formaient entre elles un contraste saisissant, se dirigeaient vers les bâtiments où se trouvaient les résidences universitaires. La grande Twi'lek à la peau verte et aux longs tentacules crâniens charnus pendant dans son dos soutenant la jeune humaine de petite taille et à la peau très pâle encore un peu abrutie par le tranquillisant qu'on lui avait donné pour soigner son état de choc. C'était le milieu de la soirée et le campus s'était maintenant vidé de la plupart de ses émeutiers, dont certains avaient été arrêtés par les autorités. Ceux-là seraient sans doute relâchés dès le lendemain faute de charges à retenir contre eux sauf celle de perturber l'ordre public.

Tiana se sentait comme… vidée de toutes émotions, comme si elle ne pouvait croire à la réalité de ce qui s'était passé au début de la soirée, il y avait à peine quelques heures de cela. Elle avançait, oublieuse de tout ce qui l'entourait, et laissait Arisa la guider car elle lui avait donné son numéro de chambre et le nom de la résidence où elle logeait. Certaines personnes, reconnaissant l'une ou l'autre des deux filles, les saluait au passage et Arisa ou Tiana leurs rendait leur salut. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et celle-ci se retourna vers sa compagne pour la remercier encore de son aide.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Arisa… Merci de votre sollicitude, j'en avais bien besoin.

- Ne me remerciez pas, Tiana. C'est tout naturel… Je viendrai vous voir demain matin pour m'assurer que vous allez bien, d'accord? Vous semblez sur le point de vous écrouler…

- Je… non… Ça va aller, maintenant. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu.

- Si vous le dites… Bonne nuit dans ce cas.

Sur ces paroles, Arisa tourna les talons et Tiana la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le coin du couloir. Épuisée et un peu nauséeuse, elle pénétra alors dans sa chambre et alluma les lumières…

Quand la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Damian, légèrement surpris, se redressa vivement dans son fauteuil, renversant le gobelet qui était posé sur l'accoudoir. Un technicien s'empressa d'éponger le liquide avant qu'il n'endommage le matériel. Il se pencha en avant et vit une belle jeune fille à la silhouette élancée, aux longs cheveux brun clair et aux yeux noisette pénétrer dans la pièce. Il constata qu'elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et les traits tirés, comme si elle avait pleuré récemment. Elle semblait épuisée et avait le regard éteint de ceux qui ont pris un quelconque calmant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et sembla soudain se figer et, lentement, regarda autour d'elle, le regard plus alerte et plus éveillé. Le Général poussa un juron étouffé et traita Drekan de tous les noms en constatant que le comportement de la jeune fille ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification : elle avait vu que ses affaires avaient été dérangées.

Allant jusqu'à la table de nuit, elle tourna le réveil d'un quart de tour vers la droite en disant :

- Tu n'étais pas posé comme ça, toi…

Elle se dirige ensuite vers le bureau et prends quelques papiers et un datapad pour les remettre dans la position exacte dans laquelle ils étaient avant son départ. Puis elle se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et dit, avant de l'entrouvrir légèrement :

- Et toi, tu étais entrouverte et pas fermée…

Damian leva les sourcils avec stupéfaction. Malgré ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse se rappeler du plus infime détail de tout ce qu'elle voyait, ça dépassait l'entendement! Elle accrocha alors du coude une petite lampe et celle-ci alla se briser sur le sol, libérant un petit micro que la jeune fille ramassa dans le creux de sa main et porta à son visage pour l'examiner. Damian poussa un autre juron quand elle se mit à regarder les murs et le plafond comme si elle voulait les scanners. Regardant le petit micro dans sa main, elle dit :

- Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas seul ici, toi.

À ces paroles, le Général se raidit et concentra toute son attention sur les prochaines actions de la jeune Tiana, s'attendant au pire. Il la vit reposer le micro sur le bureau et se diriger vers le coin opposé de la pièce. Après quelques minutes, elle découvrit une petite caméra dans une moulure et l'approcha de son visage, qui emplit complètement l'un des écrans. Elle s'exclama alors d'un ton colérique :

- Qui que vous soyez, écoutez-moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas! Si je découvre qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous avez fouillé ma chambre et posé ces instruments ici (elle lève alors le micro et la caméra qu'elle a trouvé), je vous jure d'user de tous mes talents pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire! Vous avez bien enregistré ça?

Elle broya alors la petite caméra et le micro sous son talon et l'un des écrans devint noir. Poussant un soupir de résignation et d'irritation mêlés, Damian ordonna aux techniciens de continuer leur surveillance et de le prévenir de tout évènement particulier. Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées rageuses. Il savait que l'Empereur ne tarderait pas à être au courant de cette affaire, si ce n'était déjà fait car rien ne lui échappait. Il se demanda alors comment il pourrait parler avec diplomatie d'un tel fiasco et espérer pouvoir en réchapper en un seul morceau…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le turbo élévateur, un technicien le rattrapa au pas de course. À voir l'expression de son visage, Damian se dit que ce ne devait certainement pas être des bonnes nouvelles.

- Monsieur, nous venons de recevoir un message de l'Empereur! Il veut vous voir dans les plus brefs délais!

Fermant un bref moment les yeux, le Général se dit qu'il aurait dut s'y attendre… Prenant une longue et profonde inspiration pour que sa voix demeure calme et posée, il dit au jeune technicien terrifié :

- Bien. Merci, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

-A SUIVRE!-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dans sa chambre, sur le campus de l'Université Impériale de Coruscant, Tiana s'agitait en marmonnant et gémissant dans son sommeil. Elle faisait un terrible cauchemar. Il débuta comme tous les rêves, par des images sans suite et des sons incohérents, mais se précisa vite pour devenir un terrible rêve. Tiana courait dans des couloirs sombres, entre des immeubles géants dont elle ne pouvait apercevoir le sommet. Le ciel était parfaitement noir, sans aucunes étoiles visibles, comme si elles avaient toutes disparues… Des formes sombres et indistinctes la pourchassaient, toujours à la limite de son champ visuel, mais une menace plus maléfique et terrifiante encore semblait envelopper les contours mêmes de cette scène onirique.

Le rêve changea brutalement et Tiana se retrouva à flotter dans l'espace, non loin d'une jolie planète bleu-vert qu'elle reconnut comme étant Alderaan, son monde natal. Elle trouva cette scène très paisible et d'une grande beauté et se perdit dans sa contemplation… Sentant au bout de quelques minutes l'arrivée d'un danger imminent, Tiana regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit avec stupeur une énorme station spatiale ayant la forme et la taille d'une petite lune sortir de l'hyperespace. Le rêve s'imprégna alors d'un sentiment très aigu de désastre imminent alors que la petite lune artificielle flottait dans l'espace. Quand elle fit feu, Tiana voulut hurler, mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de sa bouche. Elle vit le rayon mortel avancer avec une lenteur obsédante vers son monde natal, frapper le globe bleu-vert et le réduire sous ses yeux horrifiés en un champ de débris spatiaux.

- NON! Tiana fut réveillée par son propre cri d'horreur.

L'esprit toujours empli les images horribles de son cauchemar, Tiana se tourna vers son réveille-matin et vit qu'il n'était que six heures. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir car elle avait la certitude que son rêve dissimulait une part de vérité et croyait qu'elle avait eu comme… une sorte de prémonition. C'est le seul terme qui lui vint à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle relégua ces sombres idées au fond de son esprit et se leva pour se préparer à sa première journée d'examens. Elle prit une douche longue et réconfortante qui eut tôt fait de chasser les derniers miasmes de son cauchemar, puis s'habilla. Une heure plus tard, elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte et, sa tasse fumante à la main, Tiana alla voir qui venait lui rendre visite si tôt. Laissant en place les sécurités, Elle entrouvrit la porte et constata qu'il s'agissait d'Arisa, la jeune Twi'lek à la peau verte qui l'avait aidée la veille.

- Bonjour! Attendez, je vous ouvre! Elle referma la porte et ouvrit les sécurités. Entrez, Arisa! Je tiens à vous remercier encore de votre aide. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier était d'une grande générosité.

- Mais non, voyons, c'était tout naturel! Son regard fit le tour de la chambre. Wow, quel ordre! On dirait presque une photo promotionnelle pour les résidences universitaires.

Rougissant un peu à ce compliment, Tiana fit asseoir la jeune femme et lui proposa une boisson chaude. Une fois les breuvages servis, elle prit place sur la chaise faisant face à sa visiteuse.

- Si je suis venue vous voir ce matin, c'était pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien, Tiana. Hier soir, vous faisiez peine à voir.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, ce matin, je vous assure. Prenant une gorgée de son breuvage, Tiana prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Que pensez-vous des évènements qui ont eu lieu hier, Arisa? Vous étiez présente, tout comme moi.

- C'est l'une des raisons qui explique pourquoi il y a des gens pour se rebeller contre l'Empire! Ce… Cette… Parodie horrible de justice! Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un bon gouvernement devrait se comporter! C'est tout simplement scandaleux!

Arisa continua plusieurs minutes sur le même ton et Tiana remarqua que plus elle parlait, plus elle semblait en colère et pleine de rage. Cela la surprit et l'effraya quelque peu. Il était évident qu'Arisa avait une dent contre l'Empire, en tout cas, mais pas pourquoi elle cultivait ces sentiments. Cela piqua sa curiosité et elle voulut en savoir plus, pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Arisa, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais… si ce n'est pas indiscret… puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous semblez avoir tant de colère envers l'Empire?

Coupée au beau milieu d'une phrase, Arisa sembla comme tombée des nues. Elle baissa la tête et ses joues prirent une étrange couleur orangée, la façon Twi'lek de rougir quand on a la peau verte.

- Heu… excusez-moi, Tiana. Je me suis laissée emporter. On me reproche toujours d'être trop émotive et ça me joue des tours, parfois. Elle relève la tête et reprend. C'est que je crois que, depuis quelques temps, l'Empire sombre de plus en plus dans la barbarie et la violence et cela me révolte.

Tiana la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était sincère. Elle changea donc de sujet et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant encore une bonne heure. Tiana envisagea de parler du disque à sa nouvelle amie mais elle n'était pas encore suffisamment sûre de ses bonnes intentions pour s'y risquer.

- Je dois partir, maintenant. J'ai un examen d'exobiologie dans vingt minutes. Lança Arisa. Peut-être pourrait-on se voir plus tard? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Pas aujourd'hui, malheureusement. Mon horaire est surchargé jusqu'à ce soir. Répondit Tiana d'un ton d'excuse. Demain ce serait possible cependant.

Elles se fixèrent donc un rendez-vous pour le lendemain sur l'heure du dîner et chacune partit vers sa salle d'examens respective. Toute la journée, Tiana eut la désagréable impression qu'on la suivait et qu'on l'observait mais, chaque fois qu'elle jetait un regard derrière elle, il n'y avait rien de suspect. Elle mit donc ces sentiments sur le compte de sa paranoïa grandissante, après avoir découvert dans sa chambre des micros et caméras la veille.

Le général quitta précipitamment la salle du trône de l'Empereur. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'appuya contre un mur et s'efforça de retrouver une respiration calme et profonde. Tout compte fait, son entrevue ne s'était pas si mal passée. Il se rappelait de tout dans les moindres détails. Il avait pris son speeder et gagné le Palais Impérial. Une fois là, les gardes l'avaient laissé passer en lui disant que l'Empereur l'attendait avec impatience. Nerveux, il pénétra dans la salle du trône et constata que l'Empereur avait déjà un visiteur malgré l'heure tardive. Il s'avança et dit :

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mon maître. Voulez-vous que j'attende à l'extérieur que vous en ayez terminé?

- Inutile, général, répondit l'Empereur. Je suppose que vous connaissez le commandant Trenton, du service des renseignements?

- Oui, mon Maître. Sa renommée n'est plus à faire. Je suis cependant curieux de savoir ce qui peut amener ici l'un des meilleurs, sinon le meilleur, agent du service.

- Le commandant Trenton vient de me faire un compte-rendu de vos opérations, général. Vous n'aurez plus à vous en faire pour le commandant Drekan, il vient de partir en vacances prolongées.

Le général Damian fut tout à la fois soulagé et ennuyé par cette nouvelle. Ennuyé car il devrait se taper toute la paperasse lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'on lui assigne un nouveau subordonné mais soulagé car par cette remarque, l'Empereur lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne le tenait pas pour responsable du fiasco qu'avait été l'émeute de l'université. L'Empereur reprit :

- Le commandant Trenton a déjà chargé ses meilleurs limiers de suivre cette chère enfant ou qu'elle aille. Je vous rappelle cependant que, bien que ce disque ne renferme aucun plan capital pour nous, ses informations me sont néanmoins personnellement gênantes. Il est donc important de le retrouver au plus vite, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui, mon Maître. Répondirent les deux hommes simultanément.

L'Empereur leur fit signe de partir. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce. À l'extérieur, le commandant salua le général et le quitta à son tour. Après avoir réussi à reprendre un rythme cardiaque presque normal, le général Damian reprit son speeder et quitta le palais pour retourner à ses écrans de surveillance. Il entra dans la salle juste à temps pour voir la jeune Tiana s'éveiller d'un terrible cauchemar.

À la fin de son premier examen de la journée, qui traitait de l'histoire générale de la République, Tiana se sentait un peu plus sure d'elle que le matin même. Elle pensa même, comme pour en rire : _- Histoire de la République revue et corrigée par l'Empire, bien sûr…_ Avant de quitter la classe, elle remit à son professeur, un homme assez âgé aux cheveux gris et à la langue bien pendue, la disquette sur laquelle elle avait sauvegardée son travail final ainsi que sa copie d'examen. Son professeur lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle pouvait partir mais, avant qu'elle ne quitte le local, il lui adressa quelques mots.

- J'espère vous revoir dans ma classe l'année prochaine, mademoiselle Antsassoa. Vous êtes l'une des meilleurs élèves qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir et ce n'est pas peu dire puisque j'enseigne cette matière depuis maintenant près de trente-cinq ans.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur! Je le souhaiterais aussi…

Ce fut peut-être le ton sur lequel elle parla où alors son vieux professeur était particulièrement perspicace, toujours est-il qu'il lui jeta un regard perçant et ajouta :

- Quelque chose vous tourmente, mademoiselle? Vous semblez préoccupée…

- Non, pas vraiment. Vous savez, période des examens égal stress supplémentaire pour un étudiant, même aussi doué que moi. Répondit-elle, évasive.

Le vieil homme lui fit alors un sourire compréhensif et Tiana le lui rendit avec chaleur. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la salle d'examens, l'impression qu'on la suivait recommença à la titiller et elle pressa le pas en regardant fréquemment par-dessus son épaule. Elle quitta le bâtiment en prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui est très concentré et ne voit rien de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine et fit mine de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et vérifier son maquillage. Ce faisant, elle en profite pour regarder derrière elle par le biais des reflets que lui renvoyaient le verre et surprit, l'espace d'un instant très bref, la silhouette d'un homme très maigre mais banal qu'elle voyait pour la première fois sur le campus de l'Université. Elle nota le fait et imprima le visage de cet homme dans sa mémoire, puis décida de ne pas en tenir compte pour le moment car elle avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser en ce moment, comme ses prochains examens, par exemple. Elle se rappela soudainement son rendez-vous avec Arisa et prit en vitesse la direction de la cafétéria.

Pour arriver jusqu'à la table où l'attendait Arisa, Tiana du jouer des coudes dans une foule qui semblait s'acharner à la repousser en arrière. Elle était très préoccupée, aussi ne vit-elle pas qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers une petite fille blonde que sa mère tenait par la main. Cette dernière la tira en arrière juste avant la collision et lança d'un ton colérique :

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, non? Vous avez failli renverser ma fille!

- Veuillez me pardonner, madame, mais il y a une telle foule, ici, qu'on doit presque piétiner les autres pour passer. S'excusa Tiana avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers le sol de temps à autre, jeune fille! Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle tourna les talons et partit avec sa fille dans les bras sans laisser le temps à Tiana de répondre quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle la suivait des yeux pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, Tiana remarqua de nouveau l'homme maigre qu'elle avait déjà aperçu à l'extérieur, quelques minutes plus tôt, maintenant installé à une table situé à l'autre extrémité de la cafétéria, apparemment occupé à la lecture d'un datapad posé devant lui. Elle trouva la coïncidence, si coïncidence il y avait, un peu dérangeante mais se réprimanda immédiatement pour sa suspicion galopante et se dit qu'il était peut-être tout simplement venu dîner, comme elle, et le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant sur le campus pouvait tout simplement signifier qu'il était un nouvel étudiant arrivé depuis peu. Enfin, elle rejoignit la table où était assise Arisa et s'installa près d'elle en remarquant qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans un énorme bouquin.

- Ça a l'air drôlement passionnant, dis donc! Lança-t-elle au bout de deux ou trois minutes.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver, désolée. Répondit l'interpellée en levant les yeux. C'est un livre de chimie appliquée que je dois étudier pour mon examen de cet après-midi. Continua Arisa en faisant la grimace.

- Et tu as réussi à retenir tout ça? La taquina Tiana avec un regard rieur.

- Pas vraiment… J'enrage! Cet examen est celui qui compte le plus pour que j'obtienne la moyenne et je n'arrive pas à en retenir les bases! Je suis complètement larguée, Tiana…. Reprit Arisa sur un ton amer et résigné.

- Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main? Proposa la jeune fille en voyant son expression désespérée.

- Si tu pense t'en sortir mieux que moi, ne te gène pas, je t'en pris! J'accepterais même l'aide d'un Gungan illettré, au point où j'en suis… Lui rétorqua Arisa en poussant vers elle l'énorme bouquin.

Cette dernière se pencha sur le livre et regarda la couverture pour y découvrir le nom de l'auteur dudit bouquin. Elle lut ensuite pendant quelques minutes en silence, puis se lança dans des explications détaillées et très pointues des théories que l'auteur développait dans ce livre. Plus elle parlait et plus Arisa était stupéfaite car il semblait que Tiana connaissait la chimie aussi bien que l'histoire, bien qu'elle n'étudie pas dans cette matière et elle pensa : _- Elle en connaît plus que moi! Et moi qui suit supposée étudier cette matière depuis deux ans, maintenant, j'ai l'air de quoi?... _

Quand Tiana se tut enfin, Arisa lui prit alors la main dans les siennes et la supplia presque à genoux de l'aider à se préparer pour son examen qui débutait dans moins de deux heures. Quand elle accepta, Tiana remarqua que ses tentacules crâniens se détendaient et reprenaient une position plus naturelle dans son dos. Elles étudièrent donc la chimie appliquée pendant plus d'une heure et c'est d'un pas très léger qu'Arisa quitta alors la cafétéria pour se rendre à sa salle d'examen.

Pour sa part, Tiana ne pouvait se prévaloir d'une telle sérénité. Quand elle prit place pour son second examen de la journée, elle se sentait beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été en temps ordinaire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dût à son examen car elle connaissait cette matière sur le bout des doigts et aurait put y répondre les yeux fermés. Quand elle lui remit sa copie la première, son professeur ne fut guère surprit et lui souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances. Au moment où elle allait quitter la salle de classes, Tiana se retourna et lui jeta un dernier regard car une étrange pensée venait de l'envahir, dont elle ne put déterminer la source, comme si c'était quelques chose d'extérieur à elle qui le lui soufflait. Elle eut la certitude absolue qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur Coruscant avant de très nombreuses années. Cette pensée la troubla et elle en garda un goût amer sur la langue, comme si c'était quelque chose de tangible. Elle la rejeta finalement d'un haussement d'épaules et quitta la pièce pour se rendre à son prochain examen.

Le reste de la journée se passa somme toute assez bien, excepté lorsqu'elle dut rembarrer un jeune vantard, le fils d'un Grand Amiral de la flotte, qui la poursuivait de ses avances depuis son entrée à l'Université trois ans plus tôt. Elle termina cet examen en un temps record, ce dont son professeur lui fit la remarque, et prit ensuite le chemin de sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait pénétrer dans le bâtiment des résidences de l'Université, elle vit une fois encore cet homme maigre qu'elle avait déjà remarqué à deux reprises ce jour-là. Elle se dit que décidément, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, après la troisième fois, et que cet homme devait la suivre. Elle se dépêcha de gagner sa chambre et verrouilla derrière elle. Elle vérifia que ses affaires n'avaient pas été de nouveau fouillées et n'en trouva effectivement pas traces. Elle localisa et déconnecta plusieurs micros, mais ne toucha pas aux caméras, se disant qu'ils allaient de toute façon venir en remettre d'autres. Elle révisa entièrement son dernier travail puis alla se coucher.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, cette nuit-là, le même cauchemar que la veille à propos de son monde natal vint la hanter, plus intense et plus pressant encore que précédemment. Elle sentit comme quelque chose jaillir d'elle lors de ce cauchemar mais ne put le décrire. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et entendit plusieurs petits bruits, comme des petits objets tombant sur le sol.

Pendant les premières heures de la nuit, le Général Damian se contenta d'observer la jeune fille dans son sommeil. Il pensa qu'ainsi, elle semblait tellement fragile et vulnérable qu'on ne pourrait se douter un seul instant des ennuis qu'elle leur causait présentement. Alors qu'il était lui-même sur le point de s'assoupir, Damian fut tiré de son engourdissement par le cri de surprise d'un technicien. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme avec un air irrité et lui dit :

- Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, mon garçon!

Incapable d'articuler un son, le jeune technicien pointa ces écrans avec un air ahuri. Certains étaient traversés de parasites alors que d'autres montraient divers objets de petite taille flottant autour de la pièce. La jeune fille elle-même semblait en proie à un terrible cauchemar et les objets semblaient y répondre en suivant ses mouvements.

- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille de ma vie! S'exclama le Général, ébahi.

La jeune fille s'éveilla alors et les objets retombèrent au sol. Elle alluma la lumière et regarda autour d'elle.

- Ça recommence comme sur Alderaan… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

Le Général déduisit de cette remarque que la jeune fille ne contrôlait pas le phénomène elle-même. Il se dit que l'Empereur serait sûrement très intéressé par ces bandes et, les prenant avec lui, il partit immédiatement vers le Palais Impérial.

Après être passé à travers les formalités d'usages, Damian fut introduit auprès de l'Empereur. Une fois sur place, il eut la surprise de constater que le Seigneur Vador était revenu de sa petite chasse aux Rebelles.

- Général, il parait que vous avez quelques chose de très intéressant à me montrer. Commença l'Empereur.

- En effet, mon Maître, je crois que vous allez trouver cela du plus haut intérêt. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Répondit le Général.

Il tendit à l'Empereur un petit disque enregistreur, et ce dernier le glissa dans un lecteur. Un hologramme se forma devant eux et l'enregistrement commença à se dérouler, montrant la jeune fille paisiblement endormie. L'Empereur leva un sourcil et se pencha pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune fille assoupie. Il se tourna alors vers le Seigneur Vador et vit que celui-ci s'était légèrement raidi et avait fait quelques pas vers l'hologramme, la main levée comme s'il voulait la toucher. L'Empereur ricana et dit d'un ton badin :

- La ressemblance est frappante, n'est-ce pas, Seigneur Vador?

Le Seigneur Vador sursauta légèrement et baissa le bras, avant de dire :

- Oui, mon Maître…

Le Général s'immisça timidement dans la conversation et dit que l'instant qui les intéressait se trouvait quatre heures plus tard sur la bande. Vador, qui était le plus près, fit donc avancer la bande et l'arrêta exactement au moment qui les intéressait. Il vit alors la jeune fille en proie à un terrible cauchemar et, comme sur un signal, plusieurs objets se mirent à flotter autour d'elle dans la pièce auparavant si bien rangée.

- Très intéressant… Murmura l'Empereur. Qu'en pensez-vous, Seigneur Vador?

- En effet, mon Maître. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait un usage inconscient de la Force… Pensez-vous que c'est la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrive? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Comme en réponse à cette question, la jeune fille s'éveilla et les objets retombèrent sur le sol. Ils entendirent alors la jeune fille murmurer d'un ton résigné :

- Ça recommence comme sur Alderaan…

- Je crois qu'il serait intéressant d'avoir une conversation avec cette jeune personne. Vous diffuserez un mandat d'amener dès demain, Général. Et n'oubliez pas, Général, je la veux en bonne santé et entière, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit alors l'Empereur.

- Oui, mon Maître. Répondit Damian en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, l'Empereur ajouta :

- Une dernière chose, Général Damian, arrêtez aussi son amie Twi'lek, il se peut qu'elle lui a déjà parlé du disque. D'un autre côté, si elle ne sait rien, la présence de son amie pourrait l'encourager à coopérer avec nous.

Le Général s'inclina à nouveau et quitta la pièce. Il s'occuperait lui-même de l'affaire dès le lendemain pour éviter un fiasco tel que celui qui avait provoqué l'émeute du campus universitaire trois jours auparavant.

-A SUIVRE-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tiana mit plusieurs heures à se rendormir après avoir rangé les objets qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la chambre. Elle se dit également qu'il était temps qu'elle mette fin à ce mystère qui s'était abattue sur elle depuis que cette funeste disquette était arrivée entre ses mains. Elle prit donc la résolution d'en parler dès le lendemain à Arisa pour voir sa réaction et pour partager ce secret, qui devenait de plus en plus lourd, avec une autre personne. Après avoir pris cette résolution, elle se sentit mieux et put enfin se rendormir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un nouveau rêve commença à émerger de son subconscient et des images, d'abord floues, se formèrent dans son esprit. Elle ressentit d'abord comme un froid intense qui l'enveloppait et la pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Tout, autour d'elle, n'était que blancheur sauf pour une tache d'ombre informe, qui exsudait une aura maléfique et énorme, et semblait se précipiter sur elle à grande vitesse. Prise de panique, elle s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Cependant, plus elle courrait et plus l'ombre menaçante se rapprochait, comme si elle la suivait à la trace. Pendant sa course, elle remarqua qu'elle portait un uniforme qui lui était vaguement familier mais qu'elle ne put reconnaître. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit apparaître sur le sol devant elle une forme de couleur sombre. Se rapprochant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une étoffe de couleur vert émeraude très épaisse, comme faîte d'une sorte de velours. Quand elle la prit dans ses mains, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande cape dotée d'un profond capuchon, et elle s'empressa de l'enfiler pour se protéger du froid mordant. À ce moment, elle vit l'ombre qui la pourchassait reculer et s'immobiliser, hésitante, comme si elle ne pouvait plus la voir. Un peu confuse, Tiana se retourna et vit, à quelques pas d'elle, deux autres personnages qui étaient soudainement apparus. Il s'agissait d'un personnage massif vêtu d'une armure noire et d'un casque intégral, ainsi que d'une mince et haute silhouette vêtue d'une cape semblable à la sienne, mais de couleur bleu nuit. Le personnage en armure tendit la main et dit :

- Venez vite, ils seront bientôt là!

À ce moment, la sonnerie stridente et peu bienvenue de son réveille-matin la tira du sommeil et elle tendit une main hésitante pour l'éteindre. Elle se redressa et vit qu'il était près de sept heures trente. Donc son réveil devait sonner depuis une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle bondit de son lit en poussant un juron sonore et en criant :

- Je vais être en retard à mon dernier examen! Elle saisit quelques vêtements au vol et ajouta, je n'ai pas été en retard une seule fois en dix ans, et la dernière fois, ce n'était même pas de ma faute!

Tout en se coiffant, elle avala un bol de céréales à toute vitesse, saisit son sac au vol et se précipita au pas de course, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié que la disquette se trouvait toujours là ou elle l'avait mise, c'est-à-dire dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ralentit un peu l'allure et arriva à sa classe juste au moment où son examen sur les théories de l'histoire moderne commençait. Elle prit place et, comme de coutume, termina en un temps record, puis quitta la salle sur un dernier au revoir à son séduisant jeune professeur. Le titre du cours ne l'enthousiasmait guère mais le professeur était mignon, ce qui compensait largement. Il lui rendit son salut avec chaleur et lui souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances.

Une fois dehors, Tiana alla vers une console de communication libre et appela Arisa, qui ne répondit pas car elle était sortit pour sa journée d'examens elle aussi. C'était sans importance car elle voulait seulement lui laisser un message qui lui demandait de venir la rejoindre à la cafétéria à midi trente précise. Elle ajouta :

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire et je ne peux en parler sur le circuit de communication public. Tu en sauras plus ce midi. Tu ne seras pas déçue, crois-moi!

Son ton pressant et nerveux devrait la convaincre de la véracité de ses paroles, ou du moins, attiser suffisamment sa curiosité pour qu'elle vienne à se rendez-vous. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Tiana était convaincue qu'Arisa serait bien là au rendez-vous. Comme si elle se rappelait soudain quelque chose, elle ajouta :

- Ah, autre chose, amène un ordinateur portable avec toi, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te fasse voir quelque chose.

Comme elle avait plusieurs heures à tuer avant son rendez-vous, Tiana décida d'aller faire un peu de lèche-vitrine. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans la galerie marchande, elle surprit dans un miroir un reflet qui lui parut trop familier pour son goût. Comme l'air de rien, elle porta son attention vers le miroir et vit que, cette fois-ci, l'homme maigre n'était pas venu seul. Elle remarqua deux autres personnes qui lui parurent avoir une attitude suspecte, un jeune homme roux avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage qui semblait en pleine discussion avec un vendeur, et une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux bruns, qui flânait devant un étal de fleurs. Sans perdre une minute, elle se fondit dans la foule dense de la galerie marchande d'une démarche rapide mais pas assez pour être suspecte. C'est un jeu auquel, pendant son enfance sur Alderaan, elle avait souvent jouée avec son grand-père.

Elle garda cette allure une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis s'arrêta devant un nouvel étalage. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer ses trois suiveurs et, maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude qu'on la suivait, elle ne feignit plus la désinvolture et partit au pas de course.

Dix mètres plus loin, elle tourna dans une allée transversale sans tenir compte des cris qui résonnaient maintenant derrière elle. Elle se précipita dans le turboélévateur le plus proche et appuya sur un bouton au hasard. La porte se referma juste devant le nez de ses poursuivants et elle se mit à descendre. Elle poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et s'appuya contre le mur du fond de la cabine. La descente lui sembla durer des heures et, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut frappée de plein fouet par une odeur nauséabonde qui semblait provenir de partout à la fois. Elle voulu appuyer de nouveau sur un bouton pour remonter vers la surface, mais ses jambes semblaient se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes, comme activées par une volonté autre que la sienne et elle se retrouva à marcher dans le couloir sombre et effrayant. Après une dizaine de mètres, elle entendit arriver derrière elle une autre cabine. Se doutant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ses trois poursuivants, Tiana repartit au pas de course pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle devait malgré tout être prudente car ces tunnels étaient dangereux, même pour ceux qui les connaissaient bien. Elle croisa des créatures en haillons, sales et maigres à faire peur, qui la regardèrent passer avec des yeux morts, comme vidé de toute volonté à force de vivre dans les ténèbres et la désolation de ces niveaux que la lumière du jour n'atteignait jamais. Ces visions lui serrèrent le cœur mais elle n'avait guère le temps de s'en occuper. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'à force de tourner encore et encore sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, elle était complètement perdue. Plus loin, elle se retourna pour voir ou en était ses poursuivants, se qui fit qu'elle ne vit pas la fissure dans laquelle son pied droit s'enfonça. Elle s'étala de tout son long et marmonna quelque chose comme :

- Voilà qui était très gracieux, bravo!

Elle en était à essayer de se relever quand un léger rire attira son attention et elle releva les yeux pour en situer l'origine. Elle vit devant elle une vieille femme vêtue d'étranges haillons qui exsudait la bonté par tous les pores de sa peau. Celle-ci se pencha vers elle et lui tendit la main avec un sourire. Tiana s'en saisit et se remit sur ses pieds mais, au moment ou elle posait son pied droit sur le sol, une douleur aigue lui traversa la cheville elle retomba lourdement avec un petit cri de douleur.

- Ça ne va pas, mon enfant?, lui demanda la vieille femme d'un ton bienveillant

- C'est ma cheville. Je crois qu'elle est foulée, gémit Tiana en retour

- Laisse-moi regarder ça…

La vieille femme posa alors ses mains sur sa cheville douloureuse et qui commençait à enfler et Tiana commença tout de suite à se sentir mieux. La femme demeura ainsi encore quelques minutes puis retira ensuite ses mains. Interloquée par cette prouesse, Tiana ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle finit par demander :

- Comment avez-vous fait cela?

La vieille femme eut un étrange petit sourire avant de lui répondre :

- Mon enfant, il existe dans cette galaxie un pouvoir qui dépasse de loin tous les Empires qui règnent sur les mortels.

Tiana ne sut comment prendre cette réponse et était légèrement confuse. Elle pensa : _''Mais qui est donc cette femme?...'' _Cette dernière se redressa alors et les pans de son étrange robe s'ouvrirent, révélant aux yeux de Tiana un long cylindre argenté accroché à sa large ceinture. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis car elle avait reconnue l'objet pour en avoir déjà vu un dans un musée, sur Alderaan, quand elle était enfant et, à une autre occasion, rangée dans un coffre au grenier chez son grand-père. Elle posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- N'est-ce pas un sabrelaser? C'est la troisième fois de ma vie que j'en vois un…

- Tu as l'œil exercé à ce que je vois. Où as-tu vu les deux autres?

- J'ai vu l'un d'eux dans un musée de la capitale d'Alderaan et l'autre, dans une malle rangée au grenier chez mon grand-père.

- Quel était le nom de ton grand-père, mon enfant?

- Mon grand-père s'appelait Tarnheel Antssassoa et mon père s'appelle Pietro.''

Avant que la vieille femme ne pu répondre, des bruits de course retentirent depuis l'autre bout du corridor. Tiana se tourna dans cette direction et prit un air apeuré. Voyant cela, la vieille femme lui donna quelques conseils pour trouver un chemin qui la ramènerait vers la surface.

- Prends le premier couloir à droite, à l'embranchement, prends à gauche. Le turboélévateur te ramènera chez toi. Je m'occupe d'envoyer tes poursuivants sur une fausse piste.

- Merci, mais je ne connais même pas votre nom…

- Je m'appelle Clarisse. File maintenant!

Obéissant, Tiana tourna les talons et suivit l'itinéraire indiqué par la vieille femme. Une fois dans le turboélévateur, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle était presque en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Arisa. En sortant de la cabine, elle vit avec surprise qu'elle n'était qu'à un pâté d'immeubles du campus de l'université. Mettant cet autre bizarrerie de côté pour l'instant, Elle courut vers la cafétéria ou elle retrouva Arisa avec un ordinateur portable posé devant elle. La position de ses tentacules crâniens montrait qu'elle était particulièrement nerveuse. Dès qu'elle vit Tiana, elle se précipita vers elle, emportant l'ordinateur avec elle. Arrivant près d'elle, elle fronça le nez et dit :

- Ton nouveau parfum, c'est poubelle numéro 5?

- Non, c'est plutôt égout numéro 10, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Reprenant son sérieux, Tiana lui expliqua brièvement la situation, puis l'entraîna dans les bas-fonds en soutenant qu'ils y seraient plus tranquilles pour visionner la disquette.

Dès le lever du jour, le Général Damian avait fait préparer et diffuser les mandats d'amener des deux jeunes femmes. Il ordonna que ces mandats soient largement diffusés dès maintenant. Par la suite, il se prépara à partir à la tête d'une escouade pour aller procéder aux arrestations. Alors qu'il attendait le turboélévateur avec ses hommes, il eut un pressentiment qui lui souffla que cette arrestation ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il se l'imaginait. Pendant qu'il faisait monter ses hommes dans le turboélévateur, un technicien à bout de souffle s'approcha en courant et lui dit :

- Excusez-moi Général, mais les deux jeunes filles ont quitté le campus depuis quinze minutes. Elles se dirigent vers les bas-fonds.

- Vous n'auriez pas put venir me prévenir plus tôt, Lieutenant?

- C'est que nous venons tout juste de l'apprendre, Général. Le Commandant Trenton vient juste de nous appeler. Dit le Technicien. Il vous attend près du turboélévateur.

Le Général songea, en poussant un soupir exaspéré, qu'il savait bien que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir…

Quand il arriva au turboélévateur avec ses hommes, complètement essoufflé, il y trouva le Commandant qui lui jeta un regard insolant et désobligeant, propre aux agents des services secrets. Il se redressa et s'exclama d'un ton empressé :

- Il était temps que vous arriviez! Il y a près d'une demi-heure qu'elles sont descendues!

Le Général Damian le toisa des pieds à la tête avec un air courroucé avant de répondre d'un ton colérique :

- On m'a prévenu il y a seulement 10 minutes de cela! La prochaine fois, essayez de me faire prévenir un peu plus rapidement!

- On a perdu sa trace une heure ou deux avant de la retrouver à la surface! Deux de mes meilleurs agents ont failli y laisser leur peau! Dit le Commandant Trenton en désignant deux de ses hommes qui avaient l'air particulièrement amochés.

Le Général regarda l'homme et la femme blessés et dit au Commandant :

- Si ceux-là sont vos meilleurs hommes, je n'aimerais pas voir vos pires éléments!

Une lueur de colère traversa le regard du Commandant et celui-ci dit :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller?

Sur ces mots, il regroupa ses hommes autour de lui et tous embarquèrent dans la cabine.

- À quel niveau croyez-vous qu'elles soient descendues, Trenton? Demanda alors le Général d'un ton curieux.

- Probablement au niveau où la jeune Tiana s'est rendue ce matin. C'est le seul qu'elle connaît. Répondit l'interpellé d'une voix assurée.

Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton et le turboélévateur commença sa descente vers les entrailles de Coruscant.

Un peu plus tôt, Tiana conduisit Arisa vers le turboélévateur qu'elle venait de quitter. Celle-ci commença à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son amie.

- Puis-je savoir où nous allons?

- Rencontrer une amie dans les Bas-fonds…

- Les Bas-fonds? Tu n'y penses pas, Tiana! On va se faire tuer!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arisa. L'amie dont je te parle va nous protéger, crois-moi.

- Je voudrais bien te croire…

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Arisa fit un pas en arrière, assaillie par la puanteur qui semblait émaner de toutes part. Tiana la tira en lui disant qu'elle avait eu la même réaction au départ, mais qu'on finissait par s'y habituer.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'habituer à une telle puanteur, Tiana.

- Tu sais maintenant où j'ai trouvé mon nouveau parfum!

Elles avancèrent dans le couloir et, dès qu'elles eurent franchi le premier croisement, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une vieille femme que Tiana reconnut tout de suite.

- Clarisse! Comment as-tu… Non, laisse tomber, je suis sûre que la réponse ne me dirait rien, de toute façon.

La vieille femme éclata d'un rire bref et chaleureux et Arisa se sentit immédiatement en confiance face à cette femme qui semblait respirer la bonté. Elle comprit pourquoi Tiana lui avait assuré qu'elle était une amie et fut d'accord avec son opinion. Finalement, Clarisse arrêta de rire et regarda Tiana dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue, ma fille? Et pour quelle raison ton amie porte-t-elle un mini-ordinateur sous le bras?

Tiana prit alors une grande inspiration et commença à leur raconter son histoire du début jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'omit aucun détail et leur parla même des micros et des caméras qui avaient été installés dans sa chambre. Elle conclut par :

- Il semblerait que les Impériaux mettent un grand acharnement pour retrouver cette disquette. Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Se tournant vers Arisa, elle prit un air contrit avant de poursuivre : Je m'excuse de t'avoir mise en danger, Arisa. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Tiana. Au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrées, la première fois, tu ne savais pas encore que tu étais en danger. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Elle soulève alors son mini-ordinateur et poursuit : Je parierais que c'est pour visionner la disquette que tu m'as demandé d'amener ceci, n'est-ce pas?

Tiana confirma ses allégations puis se tourna vers Clarisse pour lui demander si elle connaissait un coin tranquille dans les parages où elles pourraient visionner cette disquette en toute sécurité. Elle acquiesça et les conduisit à un vieil immeuble qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons de là où elles se trouvaient. Une fois sur place, elle leur fit monter une volée de marches et les invita à entrer dans ce qui leur sembla être un confortable lieu de vie.

- C'est ici que vous habitez? C'est jolie chez vous, comparé à l'extérieur… Fit remarquer Arisa.

- J'ai déjà connu mieux mais c'est tout à fait suffisant pour moi.

Les trois femmes s'assirent autour d'une petite table et Arisa posa son mini-ordinateur sur le plateau. Tiana inséra la disquette dans le lecteur et l'enregistrement commença de à se dérouler.

« _Elles virent apparaître un bâtiment surmonté de hautes tours que les deux jeunes filles ne reconnurent pas mais que la vieille femme sembla immédiatement identifier. Tiana et Arisa étaient pourtant sûre qu'il était sur Coruscant car elles reconnurent le bâtiment du Sénat, en forme de dôme. Tiana avait toujours trouvé ce type d'architecture de très bon goût. Les trois femmes purent voir s'avancer vers le bâtiment une armée de soldats guidés par un seul homme, qu'elles ne reconnurent pas. Elles purent ensuite discerner l'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel évoluaient de nombreux adolescents et enfants ainsi que quelques adultes. Elles entendirent quelques paroles inaudibles dans les bruits de circulation, échangées entre l'homme en noir et un homme qui semblait être le gardien de la porte du bâtiment. La scène changea brutalement. Elles virent les soldats tirer sur les gens à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui se défendirent avec des armes peu communes qu'elle et Arisa ne reconnurent pas sur l'instant, de grands sabres de lumière. Tiana remarqua que la poignée des sabres ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Clarisse. Elles contemplaient donc l'intérieur du Temple Jedi. La scène changea encore. Elle vit l'homme en noir pénétrer seul dans une salle où des enfants entre 5 et 10 ans étaient rassemblés. Le plus vieux s'avança et dit quelques mots…_

-_ Le Temple est attaqué, Maître Anakin. Nous avons pu repousser les soldats mais maintenant, que doit-on faire?_ »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme en noir alluma son Sabrelaser et commença à perpétrer un massacre que les jeunes femmes ne purent regarder jusqu'au bout sans détourner la tête, horrifiées. Ce faisant, Tiana vit que Clarisse avait blêmit et qu'elle semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en quelques minutes à peine. Elle arrêta le visionnement et lui demanda si elle désirait continuer. Clarisse prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« _Le visionnement reprit. La scène changea encore. Elles virent l'homme en noir agenouillé devant un hologramme qu'elles reconnurent comme étant celui de l'Empereur._

_- Le Temple Jedi est pacifié, mon Maître. J'ai mené à bien la mission que vous m'aviez confiée. Dit l'homme en noir à l'hologramme._

_- Très bien, Seigneur Vador. Je vais maintenant vous confier une autre tâche. Vous allez vous rendre dans le système de Mustafar pour vous occuper des Séparatistes. _

_- Bien, mon Maître. _»

Tiana fit une nouvelle pause dans son visionnement et se tourna vers les deux autres femmes. Elle vit qu'Arisa était très pâle et comme sous le choc. Quant à Clarisse, son visage avait pris une expression très grave et ses épaules s'étaient affaissées comme sous le poids d'une lourde charge. Elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

- Je ne m'étais jamais douté qu'il fut descendu aussi bas. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui…

Tiana s'abstint de tout commentaire bien que sa curiosité fût piquée et poursuivit la lecture de l'enregistrement.

« _La scène changea encore et elle reconnu alors la planète volcanique de Mustafar, dont elle avait entendu parler dans un de ses cours. La bande-son qui accompagnait les images était si mauvaise que tout ce qu'elles pouvaient entendre était des grondements, explosions et autres sifflements propres aux mondes volcaniques. L'homme en noir était en pleine conversation avec une personne plus âgée, habillée d'une longue robe brune. Presque à ses pieds gisait une très belle jeune femme visiblement enceinte._ »

Tiana sursauta car cette femme lui ressemblait traits pour traits, à peu de choses près. Elle sentit également Arisa sursauter à ses côtés alors qu'elle faisait la même constatation, et Clarisse lui jeta un regard qu'elle ne su déchiffrer tant il était neutre.

« _Sur l'écran, les deux hommes semblaient très courroucés l'un contre l'autre, mais leurs paroles se perdaient dans le brouhaha ambiant. Lorsque l'autre homme sortit un sabrelaser des pans de sa tunique, elle se dit qu'il devait également être un Jedi. Quand elle vit avec quelle aisance et quelle rapidité il maniait cette arme, Tiana se dit qu'il était peut-être même un maître. Les deux hommes semblaient indifférents aux torrents de lave qui les cernaient de toutes parts et se jetèrent l'un vers l'autre avec une violence et une rapidité qui la sidéra._ »

Elle se tourna brièvement vers ses compagnes pour voir leurs réactions et vit qu'Arisa ouvrait de grands yeux fascinés, bouche bée, et que Clarisse gardait un visage grave et fermé, quasi-indéchiffrable.

« _Le combat qui faisait maintenant rage entre les deux protagonistes était une rapide succession de mouvements, tous plus complexes et, aux yeux de Tiana, du moins, plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres, faisant de celui-ci quelque chose qu'elle ne put qualifier que d'épique. Il se poursuivit encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'homme en noir commette une erreur qui, normalement, aurait dû lui être fatale. Étendu sur la berge brûlante, de la lave jaillissant vers lui, il était sans défense car son bras gauche et ses jambes venaient d'être tranchés par le Maître Jedi. Ce dernier parla encore et les trois femmes purent saisir quelques mots :_

_- …Élu, Anakin!...combattre…Siths, pas…joindre…! ...t'aime, mais…sauverai pas._

_Elles entendirent cependant clairement les dernières paroles de l'homme en noir car il les hurla avec toutes ses dernières forces alors que les flammes le dévoraient._

_- JE TE HAIS! _»

L'écran devint noir. L'enregistrement était fini.

Tiana mit quelques secondes pour se retourner vers ses deux compagnes car les dernières images l'avaient profondément secouée et elle se sentait aussi un peu nauséeuse. Elle vit, à sa pâleur, qu'Arisa était dans la même situation qu'elle mais ne sut que penser de l'attitude de Clarisse. Cette dernière s'était enfoncée dans son fauteuil et avait fermé les yeux, comme si elle se concentrait profondément sur quelque chose. Se secouant, Tiana dit, comme pour alléger l'atmosphère :

- En tout cas, ce ne sont certainement pas les dernières paroles que j'aurais dites à la seule personne encore capable de me sauver la vie!

- C'est vrai! Répondit en retour Arisa, comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar. J'aurais plutôt eu tendance à crier _Au secours, je brûle, aidez-moi…! _Ou quelque chose comme çà.

- Qui donc était l'autre homme que l'on voit à la fin de l'enregistrement? Pensa tout haut Tiana.

À ces paroles, Clarisse sembla enfin sortir de sa transe et tourna son regard vers les deux jeunes filles. Tiana remarqua qu'il était empli de tristesse et d'une douloureuse compréhension. Elle répondit à sa question, même si elle n'était adressée à personne en particulier :

- Il s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi et était un des derniers Maître Jedi à avoir siégé au Conseil des Jedi. Il a aussi été le Maître d'Anakin Skywalker, un des jeunes Jedi les plus prometteurs de sa génération. Elle ferma alors les yeux comme en proie à une douleur non pas physique mais spirituelle et fut incapable de poursuivre.

- Anakin? N'est-ce pas le nom que le petit garçon et l'homme en robe brune ont prononcé sur cet enregistrement? Demanda Arisa.

- Alors, dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire qu'Anakin Skywalker… serait le vrai nom du Seigneur Dark Vador! S'exclama Tiana d'un ton surprit.

- Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait le lien moi-même? Renchérit Arisa en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Sans un mot, Clarisse sortit le disque du lecteur et l'empocha. Se tournant vers les deux jeunes filles, elle dit d'un ton las :

- Je vais montrer cela à des amis. Vous, restez ici. Vous y êtes en sécurité pour le moment.

Elle promit de ne pas être longue, tourna les talons et descendit les marches. Il n'y avait que cinq minutes qu'elle était partie quand elle ressentit un danger imminent pour les deux jeunes filles. Pressant le pas, elle sortit de sa ceinture un mini communicateur et envoya un message d'urgence à ses amis, qui arrivèrent en très peu de temps.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du turboélévateur, la plupart des membres du groupe froncèrent le nez devant l'odeur. Le Général Damian regarda autour de lui et ne vit que décrépitude et désolation. Il se détourna de ce désolant spectacle et, fixant Trenton, il lui demanda :

- Et maintenant, par où doit-on chercher?

Trenton sortit un petit appareil de sa poche, tourna lentement sur lui-même, puis pointa un vieil immeuble situé environ deux pâtés de maisons devant le groupe.

- Elles sont dans cet immeuble, Général. Au deuxième étage pour être précis.

Faisant un signe à ses soldats, Damian ouvrit la marche vers l'immeuble indiqué. Trenton et ses hommes firent de même, mais de façon plus discrète. Arrivés devant la porte, Trenton vérifia de nouveau son appareil pour s'assurer que ses données étaient justes. Une fois qu'il fut sûr, il enjoignit à ses hommes de monter avec discrétion et recommanda au Général et à ses hommes de faire de même. Il secoua la tête avec découragement quand il vit les Commandos monter l'escalier avec autant de discrétion qu'un dragon Krayt en rut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme? S'exclama Tiana en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je te parie mon diplôme, que je n'ai pas encore, que ce n'est pas Clarisse et ses amis! S'écria Arisa en bondissant de son fauteuil elle aussi. On dirait un troupeau de Banthas en furie! Ajouta-t-elle.

À ce moment, la porte vola en éclats. Les filles cherchèrent désespérément une issue de secours des yeux mais n'en virent aucune. Une demi-douzaine de Commandos s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, suivit d'un nombre équivalent de civils, parmi lesquels elle reconnut l'homme maigre qui l'avait suivi toute la journée, ainsi qu'un Général Impérial. Elle dut rassembler tout son courage et son sang-froid pour ne pas hurler, et son cœur s'était mis à battre au rythme d'un roulement de tambour. Arisa, quant à elle, semblait avoir prit une teinte peu naturelle d'un beau vert clair maladif à cette vue. Une fois le calme revenu dans la pièce, elle tourna la tête vers Trenton et s'exclama, furieuse :

- Encore vous? C'est la quatrième fois que je vous croise, aujourd'hui, et je commence à trouver ça lassant!

Trenton en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'une de ses cibles le reconnaissait au premier regard. Le Général Damian tourna la tête vers lui et dit d'un ton sarcastique :

- On dirait que votre talent se perd avec l'âge, Trenton!

L'autre lui jeta un regard mauvais puis reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes filles. Le Général en fit autant.

- Vous nous avez bien fait courir aujourd'hui, mesdemoiselles.

- Ho, quel dommage! Dit Tiana d'un ton lourd de sarcasme.

- Je vous conseillerais de modérer vos paroles, jeune fille. Votre situation est des plus précaires.

- Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, Général. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux commandos qui l'entouraient.

- Vous ferez sans doute moins la maligne quand vous serez amenée devant l'Empereur. Il n'est pas réputé pour son sens de l'humour, il me semble.

- Quoi? L'Empereur lui-même veut me voir? S'exclama Tiana d'un ton ébahis et légèrement tremblant. Je devrais me sentir honorée mais, allez savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas du tout le cas…

À ce moment, l'un des hommes de Trenton vint lui dire à l'oreille :

- Nous avons fouillé toute la pièce. Le disque n'est pas ici.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il finit par ordonner d'un ton brusque en désignant les deux jeunes filles :

- Fouillez-les!

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Au bout d'un moment, l'un deux se prit une gifle retentissante de la part de Tiana et recula de quelque pas en se frottant la joue.

- Bas les pattes, vous! Je ne vous permets pas de mettre vos mains à cet endroit!

Mal lui en prit car elle fut aussitôt plaquée contre le mur par un commando. Le Général fit cesser cette mascarade et se tourna vers l'agent qui avait maintenant une belle marque rouge sur la joue droite.

- Vous l'avez bien mérité, abruti! Aucun homme galant ne mettrait ses mains à cet endroit sans y avoir préalablement été invité! On ne vous inculque donc plus aucun rudiment de bonnes manières à l'académie? Maintenant, présentez donc vos excuses à cette jeune fille!

- Pardon, mademoiselle. Dit très vite le jeune agent en se plantant devant elle.

- Beaucoup mieux! Maintenant, je vous prierais de cesser de me fixer ainsi, c'est très mal élevé. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Général et ajouta : Pour la discrétion, c'est un zéro pointé, mais pour les bonnes manières, je vous donne dix sur dix, Général.

Il la remercia avec un petit rire et ordonna ensuite à ses hommes de faire sortir les prisonnières. Pendant qu'ils descendaient, Tiana s'adressa à nouveau au Général :

- L'imbécile, là-bas, je connais son nom, mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître le vôtre. Comment vous appelez-vous? C'est par simple curiosité car je doute de vivre assez longtemps pour en parler à quiconque en dehors de l'Empereur. Ce qui serait inutile puisqu'il vous connaît déjà.

Le Général Damian eut un bref pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase mais dut bien admettre que la jeune fille devait être dans le vrai. Avec un soupir imperceptible, il songea que ce serait une vraie perte pour la galaxie car elle était d'une rare intelligence et d'un courage hors du commun, sans parler de sa beauté.

- Je suis le Général Damian des Servies de Sécurité de Coruscant. Je salue votre sang-froid hors du commun, jeune fille.

- Que devrai-je faire, selon vous? Devenir hystérique, crier et pleurer? Cela n'arrangerait en rien ma situation présente.

Un peu plus loin, Trenton se dit que, si elle avait été à son service, elle serait sûrement devenue son meilleur agent en très peu de temps. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur et se dirigèrent vers le turboélévateur. Tiana se tourna alors vers Arisa et lui di a quel point elle était désolée de l'avoir entraînée là-dedans. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

À ce moment, cinq figures sortirent de l'ombre et encerclèrent le groupe de façon méthodique. Une voix féminine se fit entendre et ordonna d'un ton autoritaire :

- Relâchez immédiatement ces deux jeunes filles. Ne nous obligez pas à user de la Force…!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de loqueteux dans votre genre! Écartez-les, soldats!

À cet instant, cinq sabrelasers s'allumèrent et firent reculer les ombres dans la petite rue. Leurs opposants étaient des Chevalier Jedi…

Voyant cela, le Général blêmit et fit un pas en arrière. Il aurait dû se douter que les Jedi n'avaient pas tous disparus. Se tournant vers ses captives, il remarqua sur le visage des deux jeunes filles une lueur d'espoir.

- Nous vous donnons une dernière chance! Relâchez-les et nous vous laisserons repartir en vie. Dit la voix féminine d'un ton toujours très autoritaire.

À peine eut-elle fini de parler que les commandos ouvrirent le feu sur les cinq personnages encapuchonnés. Leurs tirs furent tous déviés par les lames d'énergie pure à une vitesse ahurissante. Quelques-uns furent frappés par leurs propres rayons et s'écroulèrent sur place. Arisa et Tiana se jetèrent au sol pour éviter de prendre un rayon perdu en pleine figure. Le combat fut bref et violent. Les soldats impériaux et les hommes de Trenton se retrouvèrent à terre en quelques secondes à peine. La rapidité et l'aisance avec laquelle se battaient les Jedi étaient extraordinaires et ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à eux.

Le Général vit Trenton tomber en se tenant la jambe droite et ne tarda pas à comprendre que la situation était en train de lui échappée. Il sortit son arme et tenta de s'emparer de Tiana, toujours couchée sur le sol. Il la releva brusquement et lui enfonça le canon de son arme dans les côtes. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise et tenta de se dégager de la poigne du Général.

Il se retrouva alors entouré par les cinq silhouettes dont les lames étincelantes éclairaient les murs de bleu, vert et jaune. Il resserra sa prise sur sa captive et les observa avec une peur grandissante alors qu'ils se rapprochaient encore. L'une des silhouettes s'avança pour se planter juste devant lui, de telle façon qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux couleur d'acier qui semblaient briller d'un feu intérieur…

- Posez votre arme sur le sol et relâchez cette jeune fille. Dit la voix de Clarisse d'un ton doux et persuasif.

Tiana sentit la prise du Général faiblir sur son bras et, tournant la tête vers lui, elle vit que son regard était fixe et ses yeux vides de toute expression. Clarisse répéta les mêmes mots en y mettant un peu plus de persuasion encore et, le regard toujours vide, le Général lâcha le bras de Tiana et baissa son arme. Celle-ci se dégagea rapidement et alla se réfugier derrière le mur protecteur formé par les cinq lames d'énergie. Le Jedi le plus proche d'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui demanda :

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui, merci.

Elle rejoignit Arisa et regarda la suite des évènements à une distance respectable. Clarisse poursuivit, toujours sur un ton persuasif et teint d'autorité :

- Vous allez maintenant prendre votre ami blessé et partir d'ici immédiatement.

Le Général alla aider Trenton à se remettre sur ses pieds et tous deux montèrent dans le turboélévateur, dont la porte se referma avec un claquement léger. Une fois le turboélévateur en mouvement, Damian reprit ses esprits et sembla légèrement déstabilisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dites-moi, Trenton? Et pourquoi sommes-nous dans un turboélévateur tous les deux? Où sont les autres?

Trenton lui résuma les derniers évènements en quelques phrases et conclut :

- Vous sembliez hypnotisé et je n'ai pas osé intervenir. La Jedi vous a ordonné de me prendre et de monter dans le turboélévateur, ce que vous avez fait. Je crois que nous sommes tous deux dans un sacré pétrin, Général.

- Je vais d'abord vous conduire au centre médical pour qu'on soigne votre jambe. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen d'expliquer ce fiasco à l'Empereur…

- Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place, Damian!

- Tout compte fait, je vais attendre que vous soyez guéri. Comme ça, vous pourrez m'accompagner, qu'en dites-vous? Après tout, nous sommes tous deux responsables de cette débâcle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en subir seul les conséquences.

Trenton blêmit et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de hocher la tête en disant :

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous devez avoir raison, Damian… Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire avoir en beauté…

-A SUIVRE-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Dans les Bas-fonds, la bataille avait pris fin depuis plusieurs minutes et Clarisse avait proposé aux autres de les amener dans un endroit sûr, quelques niveaux plus bas. Une fois là-bas, elle s'assura que personne ne les avait suivi et les fit tous pénétrer dans une petite pièce sombre située en bas d'une volée de marches étroites et glissantes. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alluma plusieurs brilleurs dans la pièce, qui repoussèrent les ombres dans les coins. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle prit la parole :

- Nous sommes ici dans ce qui était autrefois les fondations du Temple Jedi. Beaucoup de mes congénères se sont enfuis en passant par ces tunnels et ont ainsi put échapper aux purges ordonnées par l'Empereur quand il a pris le pouvoir. Nous serons en sécurité ici pour un bon moment. Elle se rapprocha alors des deux jeunes filles et ajouta. Nous devons trouver un moyen de vous faire quitter Coruscant au plus vite. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous y aider. Mais d'abord, je vais faire visionner cet enregistrement à mes quatre compagnons ici présents.

- Où pourrait-on aller? Nous ne serons en sécurité nulle part et surtout pas sur Alderaan, alors qui pourrait nous accueillir? Demanda Arisa d'une voix inquiète

- Les Rebelles pourront vous venir en aide, mes enfants. Le contact dont je vous ai parlé peut vous mener à eux. Répliqua Clarisse

Arisa ouvrit de grands yeux et Tiana, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir quelques instants plus tôt, se redressa, l'air intéressé. Les deux femmes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Tiana prit la parole en premier et lança d'un ton badin :

- Arisa, que dirais-tu de passer de la défense passive à la défense active?

- C'est une idée à creuser… Sous l'Empire de Palpatine, les non humains et les femmes n'ont guère d'avenir et, comme je représente les deux en même temps, je crois que le mien est bien terne.

- À condition que l'Empereur t'en laisse un! N'oublie pas que nous sommes recherchées…

Elles finirent par conclure que rejoindre la Rébellion serait, dans l'immédiat, la meilleure des solutions pour toutes les deux et en firent part à Clarisse, qui les assura qu'elles avaient fait le bon choix.

- Je pressens pour vous deux un avenir très brillant dans la Rébellion, mes enfants. Vous serez des ombres parmi les ombres et l'Empire vous craindra…. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton très mystérieux.

Arisa regarda Tiana et dans son regard, on pouvait lire un tas de questions. Tiana haussa les épaules et lui dit, comme pour s'excuser :

- Cherche pas à comprendre…

Arisa la regarda pendant quelques secondes, l'air déroutée, puis haussa à son tour les épaules. Clarisse leur dit alors qu'elle devait faire visionner cet enregistrement à ses compagnons et retourna près d'eux, qui s'étaient regroupés au centre de la pièce, avec le mini-ordinateur apporté par Arisa. Leurs réactions furent à peu de choses près celle que Clarisse avait eu quand elle avait visionnée le film pour la première fois. Ils semblèrent d'abord attristés, puis choqués, mais aucun ne sembla surpris le moins du monde par ces images, sauf les deux plus jeunes, qui n'avaient assistés à ces événements que de loin et étaient très jeunes à l'époque. Cependant, ils semblèrent plus intéressés par la deuxième partie de l'enregistrement, celle qui se déroulait sur Mustafar. Ils resserrèrent alors leur cercle et murmurèrent entre eux.

Arisa se rapprocha pour tenter de comprendre leurs paroles, mais quelque chose lui souffla que ça ne la regardait pas. À un moment donné, ils firent un arrêt sur image et tous les quatre se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Tiana, qui sommeillait dans un coin. Ils firent l'aller et retour entre l'image sur l'écran et la jeune fille couchée dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle lance, excédée :

- Voulez-vous bien arrêter ce petit manège et me dire enfin qui est cette femme?

Les deux plus jeunes des Jedi sursautèrent car ils la croyaient endormie mais leurs aînés se contentèrent de la regarder avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. L'un d'entre eux, une Bothane à la fourrure grise et noire, s'avança et répondit :

- Vous ressemblez à une des dernières sénatrices du Sénat Républicain, Padmé Amidala de Naboo. Elle a été une politicienne de grand talent et une femme d'une grande force morale. Elle est décédée il y a une vingtaine d'années alors qu'elle était enceinte. Le père de l'enfant est demeuré inconnu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, maintenant. Lors de ma première année à l'Université, je suis arrivée en retard à l'un de mes premiers cours…

- En retard? Tiens, tiens, on en apprend de bonnes aujourd'hui! Coupa Arisa en riant

- Ho, ça va, hein! Je ne connaissais pas encore les lieux à cette époque!

Les Jedi sourirent à ce petit échange verbal mais reprirent bien vite leur sérieux, demandant à Tiana de poursuivre son explication.

- Oui, heu, quand je suis entrée dans la classe, le professeur m'a présentée à tout le monde. Bien que j'aie été un peu gênée, j'ai tout de suite remarquée que deux d'entre eux me regardaient fixement, comme s'ils ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux. Après le cours, j'ai décidée de les attendre et de leur demander pourquoi ils m'avaient fixés de la sorte. Ils me dirent que c'était parce que je ressemblais trait pour trait à une ancienne sénatrice de leur monde natal, Naboo, qui s'appelait Padmé Amidala et avait eu la réputation d'être d'un caractère fort et d'aimer profondément la République.

Les Jedi hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et retournèrent à leur enregistrement. Ensuite, ils se parlèrent pendant quelques minutes encore, puis Clarisse revint vers les deux jeunes filles. Tiana s'était endormie dans un coin et Arisa n'était pas loin de faire de même. À ce spectacle, Clarisse eut un sourire attendri et regretta de devoir tirer ces jeunes filles de leur sommeil. Elle secoua doucement Tiana par l'épaule et celle-ci se réveilla en clignant des yeux comme une chouette éblouie, puis tourna son regard ensommeillé vers Clarisse. Arisa s'était, quant à elle, redressée et portait maintenant attention à la conversation.

- Mes enfants, je vais maintenant aller à la rencontre de la femme qui pourra vous mettre en contact avec les Rebelles. Restez ici, sous la protection des mes amis et dormez un peu, vous en avez bien besoin.

Elle amena deux couvertures et en couvrit les deux jeunes filles comme elle l'aurait fait pour deux enfants sortant à peine d'un terrible cauchemar. Les autres Jedi eurent un regard attendri devant cette scène. Ils pensèrent que Clarisse avait toujours eu un instinct maternel surdéveloppé qu'elle avait eu bien du mal à contenir lorsqu'elle était guérisseuse au Temple Jedi. Elle était très populaire auprès des plus jeunes enfants du Temple et certains se rendaient même intentionnellement malade pour être soignés par elle. Les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil et Clarisse quitta alors le refuge pour aller rencontrer une vieille amie d'Alderaan qui faisait du recrutement pour les Rebelles.

Pendant ce temps, au principal centre médical de Coruscant, le Général Damian et le Commandant Trenton étaient installés dans une salle de soin. Le premier regardait le médecin soigner la jambe du second en y appliquant des bandages au bacta.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une blessure de ce type auparavant. Vous avez eu de la chance, Commandant. Si l'os avait été coupé, nous aurions été obligés de vous amputer la jambe. Commenta le médecin.

Encore un peu abruti par l'analgésique que le médecin lui avait injecté, Trenton s'allongea ensuite sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser les derniers souvenirs de douleurs dut à leur marche dans les rues de Coruscant. Fort heureusement, une troupe de Commandos finit par passer par là et leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Le Général Damian leur répondit que, effectivement, ils avaient besoin d'aide pour se rendre au centre médical le plus proche. Ces derniers ouvrirent la marche et l'un d'entre eux soutint Trenton pour l'aider à marcher.

Une heure plus tard, Damian sortit Trenton de son assoupissement en le secouant par l'épaule. Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt et tourna les yeux vers Damian.

- Nous devons discuter d'un sujet important Trenton, et pour cela, j'ai besoin que vous soyez éveillé. Comment allons-nous expliquer un tel fiasco à l'Empereur et espérer en sortir en un seul morceau, dites-moi?

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il vit le visage du Commandant prendre une vilaine teinte grisâtre et ses yeux s'exorbiter alors qu'il fixait un point situé derrière le Général.

- Qu'avez-vous Trenton? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant.

Une voix glaçante et aigue se fit alors entendre et le Général pensa : '' _Ho non! Je suis mort…''_

- J'aimerais bien entendre cette explication, Général Damian, et j'espère, pour votre santé, qu'elle sera convaincante.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'Empereur. Le Seigneur Vador et deux gardes impériaux se tenait derrière lui.

- Alors? J'attends toujours cette explication, Général… Continua l'Empereur d'un ton badin. Je vous croyais parti arrêter deux frêles jeunes filles, pas un troupeau de gundark enragés! Continua-t-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'infortuné Général si la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que le Général Damian ne parvenait pas à articuler un mot, Trenton se lança dans le récit de toute l'histoire, depuis leur arrivé dans les Bas-fonds jusqu'au moment où les Jedi étaient apparus. Il continua alors, d'un ton un peu moins sûr, car il arrivait au moment où leur capture réussie se transformait en lamentable débâcle.

- Ces gens avaient des armes semblables à celle du Seigneur Vador. Dit-il en pointant le sabre pendu à sa ceinture. Ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse inhumaine et l'un d'entre eux à manipuler l'esprit du Général pour lui faire faire certaines choses. Il avait alors le regard plus vide que d'habitude. Conclut Trenton avec un ricanement nerveux.

L'Empereur regarda alors Damian dans les yeux et lança sur le ton de la conversation :

- En effet, les Jedi avaient le pouvoir d'influencer les esprits faibles… Il se tourna alors vers Trenton et lui dit : Votre blessure est le prix de votre échec, Commandant Trenton, alors je vous saurai gré de sortir tout de suite de la pièce.

Le médecin amena Trenton à l'extérieur et celui-ci croisant le regard du Général, se dit que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être dans ses bottines. L'Empereur se retourna alors vers le Général Damian et lui demanda, toujours sur le ton de la conversation :

- Alors, Général, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense?

Retrouvant soudainement l'usage de la parole, Damian baissa la tête et dit d'un ton résigné :

- Non, mon Maître. J'ai échoué. Je mérite une punition…

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, Général. Conclut l'Empereur

L'Empereur remarqua alors que le Général tremblait comme une feuille, et que son regard restait rivé sur la pointe de ses bottes comme un enfant pris en faute. L'Empereur sourit et fit signe au Seigneur Vador, qui se contenta de lever la main et d'immobiliser complètement le Général. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus remuer un muscle et son tremblement s'était même atténuer.

L'Empereur leva alors ses mains squelettiques et pointa ses doigts vers Damian. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qui allait se passer quand des éclairs bleues jaillirent des doigts de l'Empereur et le frappèrent de plein fouet. La douleur fut telle qu'il tomba sur le sol, prit d'horribles convulsions. Il ne pouvait émettre aucun son et son visage était déformé par la souffrance. Heureusement pour lui, le supplice prit fin au bout de dix secondes à peine, qui lui parut cependant durer des heures.

Quand l'Empereur baissa de nouveaux les mains, il posa le regard sur lui et dit d'un ton léger :

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Général. Soyez un peu plus vigilant, la prochaine fois.

Puis, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, suivi par le Seigneur Vador et ses deux gardes. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, le médecin se précipita au chevet de Damian et constata que celui-ci ne souffrait que de légères brûlures et d'une décalcification massive de ses os. Il s'empressa de le faire mettre au lit par des aides-soignants et lui administra le traitement approprié. Dans son coin, le Commandant Trenton regarda toute la scène avec des yeux effrayés et se dit par la suite qu'en effet, il était content de ne pas être dans les bottes du Général, ce jour-là.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la pièce secrète située dans les anciennes fondations du Temple Jedi, Tiana commença à émerger de son profond sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux puis se redressa en se disant qu'elle ferait bien d'aller prendre une bonne douche, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas du tout chez elle. Elle eut alors un soupir nostalgique en songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en l'espace de quelques jours seulement, mais elle chassa vite ses idées noires. L'un des Jedi vint alors s'asseoir près d'elle et lui dit d'un ton compréhensif :

- Il est difficile de changer de vie en quelques heures seulement.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a seulement quelques heures, ma principale préoccupation était de savoir si j'allais avoir de bonnes notes à mes examens. Maintenant, je suis une fugitive recherchée par l'Empire qui doit trouver un moyen de quitter la planète le plus rapidement possible. C'est étrange de constater à quel point les choses peuvent changer en l'espace de 24 heures… Continua Tiana, d'un ton pensif.

Le Jedi lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. À ce moment, Clarisse entra dans la pièce en silence et s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Elle secoua doucement Arisa par l'épaule pour la réveiller et leur tendit de grandes capes en leur disant de les mettre afin de dissimuler leurs traits, car ils devraient remonter dans les niveaux supérieurs.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux pour vous de vous aventurer dans les niveaux supérieurs, Clarisse? Demanda Arisa

- N'aie aucune inquiétude pour moi, ma fille, ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois remonter dans les niveaux supérieurs et j'en suis toujours revenue, comme tu peux le voir. Tu n'es pas la première que je conduis vers les agents Rebelles.

Arisa hocha la tête et lui sourit, puis tous sortirent de la pièce et revinrent dans la petite ruelle qui y menait. Elles repassèrent par les lieux ou avait eu lieu l'échauffourée avec les impériaux mais n'en décelèrent plus aucune trace. Arisa en fut étonnée et Clarisse lui expliqua que leurs amis des Bas-fonds s'étaient chargés de faire disparaître toutes les preuves. Arisa et Tiana avaient parfois l'impression d'être seules avec Clarisse car elles ne pouvaient apercevoir les autres Jedi, même si elles savaient qu'ils les suivaient encore. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires devant un turboélévateur qui les conduisit vers la surface. Peu après, elles arrivèrent devant un petit casse-croûte à l'aspect miteux aménagé à l'intérieur d'un vieux transport désaffecté. Tiana lui demanda si elle avait déjà eu le courage de manger à cet endroit, et elle lui répondit que non, elle n'avait jamais eu faim à ce point-là…

Tiana éclata de rire et elles pénétrèrent toutes trois à l'intérieur du pseudo bâtiment car lui faire l'honneur de le qualifier de bâtiment aurait été presque jusqu'à l'élever au rang d'un quatre étoiles. Une fois à l'intérieur, Clarisse les conduisit vers une table ou une personne vêtue d'une grande cape à capuchon était déjà installée. Tiana remarqua que la plupart des clients présents étaient vêtus de la même manière. Clarisse leur fit signe de prendre place puis s'installa de l'autre côté de la table, près du personnage encapuchonné.

- Il paraît que vous avez quelques ennuis avec les forces impériales, mesdemoiselles? Commença la capuche d'une voix féminine.

- En effet, nous devons quitter la planète au plus vite. Répondit Arisa

- En cela, nous pouvons certainement vous venir en aide. Reprit la femme au capuchon

Tiana eut alors un éclair de reconnaissance et se rappela ou elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. Se penchant en avant, elle dit à voix basse :

- Winter, c'est vous?

L'autre femme eut comme un sursaut puis sembla se détendre. Elle repoussa juste assez sa capuche pour que ses traits soient reconnaissables puis répondit en regardant Tiana dans les yeux :

- Vous avez des sens aiguisés et une bonne mémoire, Tiana.

- Nous avons souvent jouée ensemble quand nous étions enfants, sur Alderaan, Winter, vous, moi et la Princesse Leia. Nous nous sommes rencontrées à nouveau il y a que quatre mois, lors de mes dernières vacances, quand je suis venue voir mon oncle Yoann au palais.

- Je m'en souviens, bien sûr. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Tiana. Je suis sûre que la Princesse sera aussi ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Qui est votre amie Twi'lek?

- Je m'appelle Arisa, madame, et je suis une amie de Tiana depuis peu de temps seulement. Répondit Arisa

- Juste assez pour qu'elle soit dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou avec moi, Winter. Soupira Tiana

Arisa lui donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes en disant :

- Comment aurais-tu put savoir que cette disquette avait une telle importance? Aucun de tes deux amis n'a eu le temps de te le dire…

- Puis-je voir cette fameuse disquette, mesdemoiselles, si cela ne vous ennuis pas. Coupa Winter en tendant une main.

Tiana y déposa la disquette en lui recommandant de ne pas l'écouter ici. Winter prit un air faussement offensé avant de répondre :

- Je ne suis pas une idiote, Tiana. J'attendrai que nous soyons en sécurité… Ajouta-t-elle avec un rire léger. Un transport en route vers une base rebelle part dans deux heures. Vous serez à bord.

Elles hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le bouge. Avant qu'elles ne sortent, Winter lui lança :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour la disquette, Tiana, je vous la rendrai avant votre départ.

- Ça me fera des vacances de ne pas l'avoir sur moi. Il commençait à me peser un peu, je dois dire.

Winter lui sourit et elles quittèrent le bouge après que celle-ci leur ait donné les coordonnés du transport et le mot de passe pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Elle se tourna alors vers Clarisse et lui demanda de prendre bien soin de ces deux jeunes recrues pendant encore deux heures. Celle-ci acquiesça avec un sourire et partit dans la direction opposée avec Arisa et Tiana.

Au centre médical, le Général Damian se remettait lentement de sa dernière entrevue avec l'Empereur, mais tous ses os le faisaient souffrir énormément. Il se dit qu'il allait s'en rappeler longtemps de cette entrevue-là et qu'il espérait que l'Empereur allait l'oublier pendant un certain temps. Un médecin entra alors dans la chambre et lui annonça que sa femme et sa fille étaient là et qu'elles voulaient le voir.

- Faites-les entrer, docteur. Dit Damian en se redressant sur son lit.

C'est alors que sa fille de quatorze ans entra dans la pièce comme une tornade et alla se jeter au cou de son père en criant :

- Papa!

- Bonjour, ma chérie! S'il te plaît, serre un peu moins fort, j'ai encore un peu mal. Dit-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Sa fille le reposa alors doucement sur les oreillers et fit un pas en arrière. Il posa alors le regard sur sa femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et vit qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour subir une seconde réprimande dans la même journée. Il se dit cependant que celle de sa femme serait sans doute moins violente que celle de l'Empereur….

Voyant cela, il tourna la tête vers sa fille et lui dit :

- Je crois que tu devrais suivre le docteur et ce gentil monsieur hors de la chambre, ma chérie. Dit Damian en désignant Trenton qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je crois que ta mère n'est pas d'humeur à attendre….

Darenna regarda l'air courroucé de sa mère et le visage contrit de son père et suivit Trenton hors de la pièce en ricanant. Trenton jaugea la situation et préféra se retirer dans le couloir avec le médecin et l'adolescente, tout en songeant, pour la troisième fois de la journée que, décidément, il ne voulait pas être dans les bottes du Général ce jour-là…

Au moment où la porte se referma derrière eux, la pièce sembla vibrer sous les assauts de la voix de la femme du Général. L'adolescente se retourna vers la porte en riant de plus belle, surtout quand sa mère commença à égrener toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux sans doute destinés au seul autre occupant de la pièce. Trenton semblait quelque peu gêné d'assister, ou du moins d'entendre, son supérieur se faire vertement réprimander pour la seconde fois de la journée et il s'éloigna de quelques pas dans le couloir en disant :

- Le Général passe vraiment une très mauvaise journée! Au moins, l'Empereur ne hurlait pas lui, même si sa réprimande fut sans aucun doute plus douloureuse.

À ces propos, l'adolescente s'approcha de lui et se mit à le harceler de questions pour savoir comment son père s'était retrouvé dans ce lit. Acculé contre un angle du mur, Trenton se sentit comme pris au piège et, pour avoir la paix, lui fit une réponse très sibylline :

- Bien, heu, pour résumer, nous avons poursuivis deux rebelles dans les Bas-fonds et, au moment ou nous allions les embarquer, ils ont reçus des renforts.

- Combien étaient les Rebelles? La pressa encore la jeune fille

- Entre 15 et 20, j'en sais trop rien…Ça pétaradait dans tous les coins, tu sais! Nos hommes tombaient comme des mouches et, quand nous avons pu relever la tête, les Rebelles avaient tous disparus et nous, nous étions les seuls survivants.

- Et les Rebelles après qui vous courriez? À quoi ressemblaient-ils?

- C'était deux jeunes filles. L'une d'entre elles était une Twi'lek alors que l'autre était humaine. Elles étaient toutes les deux assez mignonnes, quoique l'humaine soit un peu trop intelligente pour mon goût….

- Alors vous avez rencontrés des vrais Rebelles? Qui font partis de la vrai Rébellion? S'enthousiasma l'adolescente

- Oui, ma petite, de vrais et authentiques Rebelles avec un grand '' R '' ! Lui répondit Trenton en riant.

- La fille après qui vous courriez, l'humaine, elle doit être dans la vingtaine pour être à l'Université, non? S'interrogea Darenna

- En fait, non. Elle n'a que 18 ans et est à l'Université depuis trois ans. Elle y est rentrée quand elle n'avait que 15 ans, tu te rends compte? La taquina Trenton

La jeune fille prit un air indigné, comme s'il venait d'insulter son intelligence, mais ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- C'est pas juste! Je n'ai même pas encore finie le lycée, moi!

Dans la chambre, il semblait que l'orage fut passé et le calme était revenu après la tempête. Darenna se tourna vers la porte et prit la parole sur un ton amusé :

- C'est ma mère tout craché, ça. Comme les orages en été, c'est court mais très violent!

- Va donc retrouver tes parents, ma petite. Je dois aller régler quelques affaires personnelles ailleurs. Conclut Trenton avant de s'éloigner en boitillant dans le couloir…

Deux heures après leur rencontre avec Winter, Tiana, Arisa et Clarisse se rendirent jusqu'au spatioport que leur avait indiqué la jeune femme. Elles arrivèrent enfin proche d'un vaisseau qui avait l'aspect d'un courrier sénatorial et dont le signalement correspondait à celui qu'on leur avait donné. Clarisse les accompagna jusqu'à la rampe et les serra dans ses bras, l'une après l'autre. Tiana lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton où pointait la tristesse :

- Merci pour tout, Clarisse. Vous remercierez aussi vos amis de notre part, d'accord?

- Bien sûr, n'ayez crainte. Puis, les prenant par la main : N'oubliez pas, cacher vous dans les ombres. Ne les craignez pas, elles vous protègeront…

Elle les embrassa une dernière fois comme si elles étaient ses propres filles, puis quitta la plate-forme d'embarquement en courant. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Tiana se tourna vers Arisa et lui demanda d'un ton excité :

- Prête pour le grand saut?

- Plus que jamais! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elles s'approchèrent des gardes qui attendaient devant la rampe d'embarquement et ceux-ci leur demandèrent le mot de passe, que Tiana s'empressa de leur donner.

- Bienvenue à bord, mesdemoiselles, nous vous attendions. Vous êtes les dernières à embarquer. Il les laissa passer, puis, semblant se rappeler quelque chose : Ho, à propos, Winter voulait que je vous remette ceci.

Le garde lui tendit la disquette qui lui avait causé tellement d'ennuis et elle le prit en le remerciant, puis monta dans le vaisseau. Les gardes leurs emboîtèrent le pas et remontèrent la rampe. L'un des gardes les conduisit vers l'une des soutes qui avait été réaménagé en transport de passagers. Elles virent qu'il y avait là, une vingtaine de passagers, humains ou non humains, dont un immense wookie au pelage noir et brun. Elles se trouvèrent des places entre une rodienne à l'expression indéchiffrable pour un humain et un jeune calamarien qui serrait nerveusement un sac sur ses genoux. Le calamarien se tourna vers Tiana, qui était la plus proche de lui, et demanda d'une voix nerveuse :

- Vous êtes sûre que le vaisseau ne sera pas fouillé?

- Je peux vous l'assurer. C'est un transport diplomatique et, pour le fouiller, il leur faudrait un mandat officiel et l'accord du sénateur à qui appartient le vaisseau. Vous pouvez être tranquille, l'ami, on n'aura aucun problème pour décoller.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, les moteurs du vaisseau s'allumèrent et il décolla, passant les défenses de la planète sans rencontrer la moindre anicroche. Le calamarien ne se calma complètement que quand ils furent entrés dans l'hyperespace et se renfonça alors dans son fauteuil en soupirant de soulagement.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit!

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et deux gardes entrèrent, l'un d'eux portant un plateau sur lequel s'alignaient de petits gobelets et l'autre poussant un mini chariot élévateur portant une vingtaine de bouteille d'eau. Un autre garde fermait la marche, celui-là poussant un chariot sur lequel s'alignait des piles de couvertures. Le premier garde prit la parole :

- Mesdames et messieurs, humains et non humains, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît!

Toutes les conversations se turent d'un coup et vingt regards intrigués se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bien ! Reprit-il. Maintenant, nous allons devoir procéder à une formalité malheureusement nécessaire. Dans ces gobelets, se trouve un somnifère dosé pour chacun d'entre vous d'après votre taille et votre poids. Le gobelet vert est pour le wookie! Si quelqu'un d'autre avait le malheur de le prendre, il serait endormi, au mieux pour une semaine, au pire pendant un bon mois!

Cette réplique déclencha l'hilarité générale, elle-même couverte par le rire grondant du wookie. Quand le calme fut revenu, la rodienne leva la main pour demander la parole.

- Oui, mademoiselle?

- J'ai deux questions à vous poser, si vous le permettez. L'autre lui fit signe d'un geste de poursuivre. D'abord, pourquoi cette formalité? Et ensuite, nous allons vraiment dormir pendant tout le voyage?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, c'est très simple. Loin de moi l'idée de vous insulter de quelques façons que ce soit, mais il est possible qu'un agent impérial ce soit glissé dans votre groupe. Pour que tout risque soit écarté que notre base ne soit localisée, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas ou nous allons avant d'y être arrivé. Nous nous assurerons d'ailleurs que vous avez tous pris votre somnifère tout à l'heure. Pour répondre à la seconde question, oui, vous allez dormir pendant tout le voyage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la douche et le petit déjeuner vous serons fournie dès notre arrivé!

De nombreux rires ponctuèrent la déclaration et le garde leur fit signe de se tourner vers l'autre côté de la soute en disant :

- Veuillez vous choisir chacun une couchette. La plus grande est pour le wookie! Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez ankylosé à votre arrivé, très cher.

D'autres éclats de rire fusèrent et celui du wookie couvrit encore tous les autres. Il ajouta quelque chose en retenant un éclat de rire, ce qui rire Tiana à gorge déployée. Elle se tourna vers le wookie et lui dit :

- Quelle humour! Elle était bien bonne celle-là!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Demanda le calamarien.

Elle se tourna vers lui mais répondit d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde entende :

- Il a dit que si, par malheurs, il trouvait quelqu'un dans sa couchette, il le virerait de là à grand coup de pied dans le train!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et plusieurs des aspirants Rebelles se tournèrent vers le wookie en lançant des : '' Bien dit!'', d'une voix forte. Tous se dirigèrent alors vers leur couchette respective et s'y assirent. Le garde commença alors la distribution.

- Le vert, c'est pour le wookie. Le bleu, pour le calamarien. On vous à préparer un somnifère sous forme liquide. Le rouge est pour la rodienne et l'orangée pour la Twi'lek. Les deux mauves sont pour les Bothans, le reste pour les humains.

Il appela donc chacun des Rebelles à tour de rôle pour leur distribuer leur gobelet et une bouteille d'eau. Une fois que chacun fut venu prendre son gobelet et sa bouteille d'eau, le premier garde posa son plateau et se tourna vers le wookie :

- À vous l'honneur, mon cher! Si vous tombez à côté de votre lit, je préfère avoir pas mal de bras pour pouvoir vous y remettre! Mon dos ne s'est pas encore remis de la dernière fois que c'est arrivé.

Le wookie éclata de rire à nouveau et s'assit sur son lit, bien au fond. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et il se coucha pour éviter de tomber en avant. Le troisième garde posa alors une couverture sur lui. L'un après l'autre, les jeunes Rebelles sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Tiana fut la dernière à prendre son cachet, car sa couchette était la plus éloignée. Elle remarqua que la dose de son gobelet était la plus faible de toutes celles distribuées aux autres humains. Elle leva les yeux vers le garde et dit d'un ton légèrement sarcastique :

- C'est gentil de me faire remarquer que je suis la plus petite du groupe!

- C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes plus petite et plus mince qu'une humaine moyenne! Dit le garde en levant les bras.

Elle allait répliquer quand le wookie, à l'autre bout de la salle, se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Ils l'écoutèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Tiana déclara :

- On dirait un vaisseau en phase de décollage, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Pour ma part, je pencherais plutôt pour une course de proto-jet sur Malastare mais je suppose que c'est une question de perception…

- J'en sais rien, je suis jamais allé sur Malastare.

- Moi, une seule fois, au cours d'une mission.

Elle avala alors son cachet et attendit patiemment qu'il fasse effet. Elle lança cependant cette réplique :

- C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que je me drogue volontairement…

Elle commença alors à avoir les paupières lourde et se sentit étourdit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle eut le temps de lancer une dernière plaisanterie :

- C'est vraiment de la bonne camelote que vous avez là, cher ami!...

- Le meilleur de la galaxie! Répliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se coucher et en lui mettant une couverture sur le dos.

Il rejoignit alors ses compagnons et ils quittèrent la pièce. Le premier garde lança :

- Nous avons vraiment ramassé une bande de boute-en-train, cette fois-ci!

- Oui, en particulier la petite humaine et le wookie!

- Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, cette mignonne! Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle a des ennuis avec l'Empire. Conclut le premier garde.

Ils retournèrent alors dans le poste de pilotage pour vérifier leurs coordonnées et les ajuster au besoin. Ensuite, ils occupèrent leur temps comme ils le pouvaient.

-A SUIVRE-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques heures plus tard, Tiana commença d'émerger de son sommeil. Elle eut l'impression que les moteurs ralentissaient, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'ils approchaient de leur destination finale. Autour d'elle, elle vit que quelques Rebelles étaient déjà réveillés, pour la plupart des humains, ainsi que la jeune rodienne, qui était restée couchée dans son lit. Elle comprit, au bruit ambiant, que le wookie dormait encore. Deux des humains étaient déjà bien réveillés et discutaient entre eux, et elle put surprendre une partie de leur conversation.

- Bon sang, j'espère que je ne partagerai pas sa chambre! Ça va être coton pour dormir!

- T'as qu'à t'acheter une paire de caches oreilles!

- T'en a de bonnes, toi! Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il y a une sirène d'alarme, j'attends gentiment que les Impériaux viennent me réveiller?

- Tiens, c'est une idée, ça! Je crois que je vais peut-être me déguiser en commando impérial pour venir te réveiller, un de ces matins!

- Essaie, juste une fois, et tu vas voir que tu vas avoir mon poing sur la gueule assez rapidement!

Tiana éclata de rire. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent. Elle vit qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons et, tout en finissant de se réveiller, elle remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et défroissa un peu ses vêtements quand elle se releva. L'un des deux garçons lança sur le ton de la rigolade :

- Tiens, finalement, on n'est pas les seuls à être réveillés dans ce vaisseau!

Elle remarqua alors que l'un des garçons la détaillait avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard et en fut tout à la fois flattée et attristée, car ce regard lui rappelait trop celui que Gabriel lui réservait lors des dernières semaines de leur relation. De plus, ses yeux avaient la même nuance de bleu que les siens, qui leurs donnaient une profondeur hors du commun. Elle s'approcha d'eux et vint s'asseoir près de lui et le teint du jeune homme prit une légère coloration rosée. Son ami lança alors en riant :

- Tiens, tu as réussi à attraper un coup de soleil dans l'espace. Comment t'as fait?

- Ha, lâche-moi, tu veux! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton gêné.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander vos noms et d'où vous venez? Demanda Tiana avec curiosité.

- Je m'appelle Kevin Riendall et je viens de Coruscant. Mon père est un Capitaine de la flotte impériale et il ne sera pas du tout content quand il saura que j'ai disparu, ce qui ne me dérange pas une seule seconde. Commença le beau jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

- Moi, c'est Davis Trent et je viens de Correllia. Kev et moi faisions partie de la même brigade. Nous avons organisés notre désertion ensemble. Poursuivit le deuxième garçon, qui semblait un peu plus âgé.

- Brigade de quoi? Demanda Tiana.

- Des pilotes de TIE…

- Tiens, je pensais que les Impériaux étaient trop embrigadés pour penser à déserter… Ou penser tout court! Blagua-t-elle.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent alors de rire mais furent interrompus par un bâillement retentissant venant du fond de la soute. Ils virent qu'une des autres humaine venait de se réveiller et leur jetait un regard encore brouillé de sommeil. Tiana lui lança à la blague :

- Voyons, très chère, tu essaie d'avaler la soute ou quoi?

La fille la regarda alors sans avoir l'air de comprendre, puis éclata de rire alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de leur groupe pour se présenter. Ils virent alors qu'elle était grande et mince, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux roux cuivrés.

- Bonjour, groupe! Je m'appelle Miriem et je viens de Chandrila.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Miriem? Interrogea un des garçons.

- Si je suis ici, c'est parce que mon père a insisté…

- Ton père! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Oui, parce que le chef suprême de l'Alliance Rebelle vient de Chandrila et qu'il l'a toujours soutenue, même quand elle a été obligé de fuir pour sauver sa vie… Explique la jeune femme.

- Qui est-ce? Interrogea Tiana.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler de Mon Mothma? Lui demanda Miriem.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Je sais qu'elle est recherchée par l'Empire, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une telle importance.

- Et toi, qui es-tu et d'où est-ce que tu viens? Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de te présenter. Demanda Kevin en se tournant vers elle.

Entre temps, le petit groupe avait considérablement grossit car la plupart des autres Rebelles s'étaient réveillés et les écoutaient avec attention, assis sur les couchettes ou debout, les bras croisés. Ils remarquèrent avec soulagement que les ronflements du wookie avaient enfin cessés et qu'il s'était assis sur sa couchette en se frottant les yeux en baillant, dévoilant ainsi une impressionnante dentition. Il se leva de sa couchette et se joignit à leur groupe. Tiana avait alors prit la parole pour se présenter et dit :

- Je m'appelle Tiana et je suis originaire d'Alderaan, mais je suis étudiante en troisième année à l'Université de Coruscant en histoire… Puis elle baissa la voix et dit comme pour elle-même : Du moins, je l'étais…

Le wookie, qui s'était approché jusque dans son dos, posa une patte réconfortante sur son épaule et lui souffla quelques mots en grognant. Elle lui sourit et répondit :

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Tu as l'air bien jeune pour une étudiante universitaire… Demanda un des deux autres compagnons de Kevin et Davis.

- J'ai 18 ans! Elle s'empressa de poursuivre quand elle vit la stupéfaction se peindre sur plusieurs visages. Je sais, ça veut dire que je suis entrée à l'Université à l'âge de 15 ans. Que voulez-vous, j'ai un QI de génie!...

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça! Lui lança Arisa qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé! Répliqua Tiana.

Il y eut plusieurs ricanements suite à cette réplique. Kevin se tourna vers elle et lui dit, admiratif :

- Avec tes capacités, l'Empire aurait put te coller au service de renseignements sans te demander ton avis au préalable!

- Après l'émeute d'il y a une semaine, à l'université, je doute que j'aurais accepté leur offre de me joindre à eux. Dit-elle d'un ton froid où pointait une colère rentrée.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas exactement? Je n'ai eu que de vagues échos… Demanda Davis avec curiosité.

À cette question, ils virent que les traits de la jeune fille devenaient tristes et qu'une lueur amère était apparue dans son regard. Ce fut Arisa qui répondit pour elle :

- Je peux répondre à cette question, si Tiana le veut bien, évidemment…

Tiana lui fit un geste de la main et hocha la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer. Arisa poursuivit alors d'une voix douce et triste et expliqua toute l'histoire et les évènements qui les avaient toutes deux amenées ici. Elle vit que tous semblaient choqués et que certains semblaient même en colère, mais c'était une colère dirigée contre l'Empire, évidemment. Davis prit la main de Tiana en lui disant :

- Ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser. Nous ne reparlerons plus de ce sujet s'il t'est douloureux.

Tiana se leva et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant merci. Davis ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Kevin ricana en lui lançant :

- Tiens, toi aussi tu as attrapé un coup de soleil! Quelle coïncidence!

À ce moment, les trois derniers dormeurs se réveillèrent et le vaisseau entama la phase finale de l'atterrissage. Quand ils se levèrent, les deux bothans le firent avec un tel synchronisme que ça tenait de la perfection. Le calamarien, qui avait sa couchette juste à côté des leurs, leur demanda avec curiosité :

- Dites donc, vous êtes toujours aussi synchronisés?

- Oui. Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Nous sommes toujours… Commença l'un.

- …Sur la même longueur d'ondes! Poursuivit l'autre.

Après un moment de surprise, tout le monde éclata de rire dans la soute. La porte s'ouvrit alors et les gardes entrèrent. L'un d'eux se mit au centre de la pièce et leur fit signe de faire cercle autour de lui, puis il parla :

- Jeunes gens, nous sommes arrivés à destination! Quand vous serez sortis du vaisseau, je vous prierais d'attendre un moment car quelqu'un va venir prendre vos mesures pour votre uniforme.

Le wookie grogna une question et le garde lui répondit en souriant :

- Non, pour vous, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous pouvez aller déjeuner tout de suite, si vous voulez!

Le wookie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit immédiatement à grandes enjambées. Le garde le regarda sortir en riant sous cape puis ajouta :

- Hé bien, on dirait qu'il avait faim!

Une fois à l'extérieur, Tiana et Arisa attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leurs mesures. Deux femmes s'approchèrent d'elles et les détaillèrent des pieds à la tête et l'une d'elle lança, avec un petit sourire :

- Hé bien, il parait que les contraires s'attirent! Dans ce cas-ci, on dirait que c'est vrai.

- Hé, Ho, elle est peut-être mignonne mais elle n'est pas mon genre! Répliqua Arisa.

- J'espère bien! Renvoya Tiana en rigolant.

L'une des deux femmes s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mesures. Après, elle lui dit :

- Hé bien, vous êtes vraiment un petit gabarit, vous!

- Merci, madame. Répondit Tiana.

Arisa éclata de rire car la femme qui avait prit ses mesures venait de lui faire le commentaire exactement opposé. Les deux femmes leurs dirent qu'on allait bientôt leurs envoyer leurs nouveaux uniformes et leur fit signe qu'elles pouvaient partir.

Une fois arrivé au réfectoire, une immense pièce remplie de tables et de chaises avec une cafétéria au fond, elles virent que le wookie s'était déjà lancé dans un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. Après avoir été prendre le sien, elle vint s'installer en face de lui et lui dit :

- C'est tout un déjeuner, ça. On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis une semaine!

Le wookie lui répondit que c'était à peu près ça, qu'il n'avait pas fait un repas décent pour un wookie depuis cinq jours. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il recommença à dévorer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tiana se plongea alors dans son propre déjeuner et constata que la nourriture qu'on servait ici était à peu près la même chose que son ordinaire d'étudiante universitaire. Kevin et ses amis semblaient quelques peu surpris par la décontraction qui semblait régner dans ce réfectoire, contrairement à ceux de l'Empire, où tout était rigide et contrôlé, même aux heures de repas. Dans un coin de la vaste pièce, un petit groupe de Rebelles encourageaient deux droids astromech en train de faire la course. Ils semblèrent vite décider que cette ambiance leurs convenait car ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe avec leurs plateaux et furent accueillis avec des sourires et des poignées de mains chaleureuses. Tiana se fit elle aussi la réflexion que cette ambiance lui convenait parfaitement.

Après le déjeuner, on réunit les vingt nouveaux dans une salle et un officier leurs distribua leurs chambres. Tiana vit qu'elle partageait une chambre avec Arisa, Miriem et la rodienne, qui s'appelait Nykhi. Kevin et Davis déchantèrent quand ils virent qu'ils partageaient leur cabine avec le calamarien, qui s'appelait Brent, et le wookie, qui s'appelait Salporin. Ils n'avaient rien contre le calamarien, mais les ronflements du wookie pourraient être problématiques pendant les premiers jours. Brent résolut le problème en sortant de sa poche une boite de bouchons pour oreilles en disant :

- Comme je n'ai jamais été chanceux, j'ai prévu le coup. Il y en a pour tout le monde.

Kevin et Davis partirent bras dessus, bras dessous avec Brent, et le wookie ferma la marche. Leurs deux compagnons de désertion furent placés avec les frères bothans. L'un des humains leurs demanda :

- J'espère que vous ne prenez pas votre douche ensemble!

- Ben non!... Commença l'un.

- …Quand même! Finit le second.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers leur chambre en riant et en se donnant des tapes dans le dos. Tiana et son groupe partirent elles aussi vers leur chambre. Elles arrivèrent à une pièce large et bien éclairée, meublée de lits superposés chaque côté de la pièce, de deux bureaux, de deux placards assez larges et d'une petite salle de bain dans le fond de la pièce. Les quatre filles s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Qui commence?

Tiana proposa qu'on tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui passerait en premier. Les autres furent d'accord et Arisa sauta de joie en voyant qu'elle avait la paille la plus courte. Venait ensuite Nykhi, puis Miriem et enfin Tiana, qui fit grise mine en voyant qu'elle passait bonne dernière.

Arisa venait d'entrer sous la douche quand on cogna à la porte. Miriem, qui était la plus proche, alla ouvrir. Une femme portant un uniforme de soldat entra alors avec quatre sacs portants chacun un nom. Elle les distribua et quitta ensuite la pièce après leur avoir dit :

- Vous commencerez demain. Pour l'instant, vous avez quartier libre et vous pouvez visiter la base comme bon vous semble.

Les trois filles la remercièrent et elle partit. Tiana découvrit son uniforme de technicienne, le déroula et l'étendit sur son lit pour qu'il se défroisse. Les deux autres femmes firent de même et elle vit que Miriem avait elle aussi un uniforme de technicienne, mais que Nykhi avait un uniforme de pilote. À ce moment, Arisa sortit de la douche et, voyant que les uniformes étaient arrivés, s'empressa de déballer le sien. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de sortir de la salle de bain que Nykhi s'y précipitait déjà. Tiana vit qu'Arisa avait elle aussi un uniforme de pilote.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais piloter! Dit-elle.

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé! Répliqua l'interpellée.

Tiana la vit se précipiter derrière un paravent pour enfiler son nouvel uniforme. Quand elle en sortit, elle demanda :

- Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air?

- Cette couleur orange jure terriblement avec ta peau verte. Répondit Miriem.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et poursuivirent leurs occupations, pendant que Miriem allait prendre sa douche après Nykhi. Quand vint son tour, Tiana remarqua que l'eau était devenue tiédasse et elle soupira en serrant les dents.

Quand Tiana sortit de la salle de bain, elle lança à ses trois compagnes de chambre :

- Vous auriez pu me laisser un peu d'eau chaude, les filles! En tout cas, prendre une douche froide aura au moins eu le mérite de me réveiller complètement!

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire et se jetèrent des oreillers par la tête en se lançant des blagues idiotes, comme des gamines dans une cour de récréation, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Tiana finit de se sécher les cheveux et alla à son tour essayer son nouvel uniforme gris clair de technicienne. Elle le regarda en faisant la moue car elle n'avait jamais aimé le gris. Elle haussa les épaules puis passa derrière le paravent. Quand elle en sortit, elle demanda :

- Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air? Soyez honnêtes, les filles, c'est un désastre, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais non, voyons! Tu pourrais réussir à bien paraître habillée avec un vieux sac de toile déchiré sur le dos! La rassura Arisa avec conviction.

- Cette couleur est plutôt terne, je trouve. Elle jeta un œil aux deux non humains et fit la grimace. Quant à l'orange de vos uniformes de pilotes, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais, franchement, c'est un désastre avec une peau verte! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait sur moi!

Après qu'elles eurent toute quatre enlevé leurs uniformes et remis leurs habits de tous les jours, Tiana proposa qu'elles aillent visiter la base et rencontrer les autres Rebelles pour essayer de commencer à s'intégrer à leur nouvel environnement. Les trois autres acquiescèrent et les filles quittèrent la chambre et sortirent dans le couloir. Elles se dirigèrent d'abord vers le réfectoire et virent qu'il s'était bien rempli depuis leur première visite, quelques heures plus tôt. Plusieurs groupes de Rebelles discutaient entre eux avec animation tout en déjeunant et elles remarquèrent que quelques droids étaient présents également, surtout des astromechs. Arisa et Nykhi se dirigèrent vers un groupe de pilotes vêtus de combinaisons oranges semblables aux leurs et leur adressèrent la parole. Elles furent bien accueillies et se joignirent à leur groupe comme si elles en avaient toujours fait partie. Tiana et Miriem se dirigèrent quant à elles vers un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes où se mêlaient des uniformes de toutes sorte, pilotes, techniciens et même un officier, à en juger par la couleur beige clair de son uniforme et les marques sur sa poitrine. Miriem s'avança vers eux et prit la parole, Tiana sur ses talons :

- Messieurs, bonjour! Mon amie Tiana et moi-même cherchons un guide pour nous faire visiter la base. L'un de vous serait-il assez gentil pour se proposer de nous accompagner? C'est que, voyez-vous, nous sommes nouvelles et n'avons pas envie de nous perdre dès le premier jour!...

L'homme qui portait l'uniforme beige d'officier se leva de son siège et vint se placer devant la grande fille rousse. Il lui dit en souriant :

- Alors, comme ça, vous êtes nouvelles, toutes les deux? Je me présente : Commandant Tad Garos des services de renseignements de l'Alliance Rebelle. Je me ferai un plaisir de faire visiter notre belle base à deux jeunes femmes aussi jolies que vous, mesdemoiselles!

Trois ou quatre de ses compagnons voulurent aussi les accompagner car ils avaient aussi remarqués la beauté des deux jeunes femmes et sentirent leurs instincts de chevaliers servants refaire surface. Finalement, ils partirent tous ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le hangar principal. Une fois là, Tiana remarqua que la plupart des vaisseaux rassemblés là étaient des chasseurs stellaires de type Aile-X et quelques chasseurs de type Aile-Y. Quand elle en fit la remarque, l'un de ses chevaliers servants, vêtu d'un uniforme orange de pilote, lui fit remarquer que les chasseurs Aile-X étaient un peu la marque de commerce de l'Alliance, tout comme les chasseurs TIE étaient celle de l'Empire.

- Est-ce la première base sur laquelle vous servez? Demanda alors Tiana, changeant de sujet.

- Non, pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous en avons connu plusieurs. Répondit le Commandant Garos. Pour ma part, j'en suis à une douzaine…

Poursuivant sur ce point, l'un des Rebelles qui les accompagnaient, un technicien à en juger par son uniforme, leur fit part de son appréciation quant à la manie que les rebelles avaient de déménager trois ou quatre fois par an. Il conclut cependant en disant :

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, mais c'est quand même un véritable foutoir chaque fois qu'on abandonne une base! Par exemple, on est ici depuis moins d'un mois et on n'a pas tout déballé, encore, et je vous paris qu'on devra partir avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir de s'installer.

- C'est quand même un foutoir organisé, cependant! Et n'oubliez pas le petit cadeau qu'on laisse aux impériaux avant de quitter une base! Ajouta la pilote.

- Quel cadeau? Interrogea Miriem, curieuse.

- Un cadeau qui fait « BOUM » dès que les Impériaux sont à l'intérieur! Renchérit-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Vous faites vraiment ça? Se surprit Tiana.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, vous savez. Notre seule façon d'espérer remporter la guerre, c'est de réduire le nombre des impériaux! Conclut le jeune homme en riant.

Entre temps, ils avaient quittés le hangar principal et se dirigeaient vers le centre de commandement, situé dans une partie plus réduite du Temple. À l'extérieur, Tiana et Miriem, ne purent s'empêcher de regarder la jungle impénétrable qui s'étendait autour des bâtiments et de voir l'immense boule orange qui emplissait presque totalement le ciel de Yavin IV. Ils arrivèrent et entrèrent par une porte haute et large et se retrouvèrent dans une salle remplie d'écrans et de divers capteurs qui recevaient les signaux envoyés par les capteurs placés en orbite. Le Commandant Garos se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et dit :

- Mesdemoiselles, ceci est le cerveau de notre base. C'est ici que nous recevons, stockons et cataloguons les diverses données envoyées par les senseurs en orbite autour de la planète. Nous pouvons ainsi détecter une force impériale en approche avant même que ceux-ci ne soient à portée de senseurs de Yavin IV. Cela nous laisse ainsi le temps de camoufler tous les appareils électroniques détectables et de fermer les portes de la base. De cette manière, les impériaux passeront près de nous sans nous voir!

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez en cas d'attaque? Demanda Tiana.

- Nous avons plusieurs plans d'évacuation prêts à être mis en branle en tout temps et nos chasseurs peuvent décoller en quelques minutes à peine. De plus, nous avons des chemins d'évasion à travers la jungle jusqu'à des aires d'atterrissage où des vaisseaux pourront venir nous chercher. Il conclut en disant : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons pensé à tout, ma chère.

Ils quittèrent le centre de commandement et retournèrent vers le réfectoire. En chemin, elles rencontrèrent Arisa et Nykhi qui revenaient du simulateur de vol et parlaient avec excitation. Avant de les quitter, le commandant Garos leur souhaita de passer un bon séjour sur Yavin IV. Cette petite remarque fit éclater de rire les autres Rebelles qui étaient encore avec eux et ceux qui étaient à portée d'oreille. L'un d'eux lança :

- On dirait le baratin d'un guide touristique qui veut promouvoir une quelconque planète, Commandant!

Garos éclata de rire et la conversation repris sur un ton léger. Pendant ce temps, Arisa et Nykhi ne faisaient que parler avec excitation de leur première séance sur le simulateur de vol et de leur rencontre avec un charmant pilote du nom de Wedge Antilles.

- En plus, il était très mignon et il expliquait très bien! S'enthousiasma Arisa.

- Merci, Arisa! Ravi de voir que je plais encore à quelqu'un sur cette base! Lança une voix amusée dans son dos.

-Wedge! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver! Cria presque Arisa en se retournant d'un bond.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire, sinon, tu ne l'aurais certainement pas dit! Il conclut en disant tout bas : T'en fait pas, je suis habitué de faire craquer les filles!...

Sur ces mots, il partit vers les distributeurs de nourriture en riant, laissant derrière lui une Arisa bredouillante et rougissante. Tiana lui jeta un regard en coin et se retourna pour observer de nouveau le garçon qui s'éloignait.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… Puis, vers Arisa : Petite Veinarde, va! Elle regarda le visage d'Arisa, qui avait pris une teinte orangée, et conclut : Hé bien, maintenant, ton uniforme t'ira à la perfection!

- Tu lui as fait les yeux doux tout l'après-midi, alors je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà à tes pieds! Balança Nykhi en rigolant. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas avoir à lever les yeux pour regarder sa petite amie face-à-face! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ho, ça va, hein, lâchez-moi! Marmonna Arisa en rougissant de plus belle, et ses tentacules crâniens vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour marquer sa gêne.

Elles soupèrent tout en continuant de taquiner la pauvre Arisa, dont le teint oscillait entre le orange pâle et le orange électrique, puis se dirigèrent toutes quatre vers leur chambre, où elles continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques heures avant d'aller se coucher.

Deux jours plus tard, dans la Cité Impériale, Trenton sortait à peine du centre médical qu'il recevait un message de l'un de ses subalternes pour lui dire que l'Empereur voulait le voir au plus vite.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il veut me voir si tôt? Demanda Trenton d'une voix tremblante.

- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le lui demander. De toute façon, il ne nous aurait pas répondu si la réponse ne nous concernait pas, Commandant, vous le savez bien! Répondit l'agent

- Avez-vous retrouvés la trace des deux filles que l'on recherche? Reprit Trenton d'un ton calme et pondéré.

- Non, Monsieur. Il est à redouter qu'elles ne soient plus sur la planète. Nous allons prévenir nos agents dans la Rébellion pour savoir si elles y sont. Conclut l'agent d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance.

- Bon, faites donc cela! Moi, je vais rencontrer l'Empereur… Conclut-il avant de s'éloigner, et il ajouta intérieurement : _''Peut-être pour la dernière fois de ma vie…''_

Il prit un speeder et se dirigea vers le Palais Impérial en se demandant si la guérison rapide de sa jambe allait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Une fois sur place, il n'eut aucun mal à passer à travers les différents postes de sécurité et fut introduit dans la salle du trône de l'Empereur, où il le trouva en compagnie du Seigneur Vador. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un _''Yip!...'' _étouffé et se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il avait déjà entendu au centre médical quelques jours plus tôt. Il se dit : _''Bravo, très discret comme entrée! J'en perds mes moyens depuis que je fréquente des commandos!'' _L'Empereur se tourna vers la porte et dit :

- Ha, vous voilà Trenton. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelque chose. Auriez-vous un problème avec vos cordes vocales?

- Non, mon Maître. En s'approchant du trône et en s'inclinant pour cacher la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues.

L'Empereur ricana et reprit son sérieux. Trenton se dit que ce rire vous glaçait le sang dans les veines. Il reprit la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus calme :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, votre Majesté?

- Avez-vous repérer la trace des deux jeunes filles? Reprit l'Empereur d'un ton coupant.

- Non, votre Majesté. Il est à craindre qu'elles ne soient plus sur Coruscant. J'ai fait prévenir mes agents dans le Rébellion et je devrais recevoir une réponse sous peu. Si elles sont effectivement là-bas, au moins, nous saurons par où chercher.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que ce sera aussi facile, Trenton? Lança l'Empereur d'un ton d'avertissement. Cela voudrait dire que, maintenant, toute l'armée Rebelle se dresse entre elles et nous! J'ai cependant réussi à avoir une information assez intéressante concernant la jeune Tiana. Elle serait allergique à la Fleur Fongique jaune, l'espèce de fleur la plus commune de toute la galaxie.

- Ça pourrait éventuellement nous être utile, Votre Majesté. C'est une allergie qui ne touche qu'un pourcentage infime de la population dans toute la galaxie, d'après ce que je sais. Dit Trenton d'un ton pensif.

- Je sais ça n'a pas une grande utilité pour l'instant, mais je pressens que cette information nous sera très utile un jour prochain. Poursuivit l'Empereur voyant que Trenton n'ajoutait rien.

Pendant quelques instants, l'Empereur sembla comme perdu dans ses pensées en se demandant pourquoi cette information lui semblait soudain tellement importante. Il supposa que cette réponse lui viendrait beaucoup plus tard, quand le moment serait venu. Il revint alors au moment présent et releva les yeux vers le Commandant Trenton, qui attendait patiemment aux pieds du trône que l'Empereur s'intéresse de nouveaux à lui. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole :

- Retrouvez la trace de ces deux jeunes filles. Je vous laisse libre de vos moyens. Peu m'importe comment, mais retrouvez-les et ramenez-les sur Coruscant. Mettez cependant la priorité sur la jeune Tiana car c'est elle qui a le disque. Vous pouvez disposer, Commandant.

Trenton s'inclina et quitta la pièce d'une démarche un peu plus assurée qu'à son arrivée. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'appuya contre un mur et repris son souffle en pensant : _''Une deuxième entrevue avec l'Empereur en moins d'une semaine! Il faut que je revois mes quotas à la baisse sinon je vais avoir des ennuis…'' _

Deux semaines après son arrivée sur Yavin IV, Tiana commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie parmi les Rebelles. Son nouveau boulot de technicienne lui plaisait moyennement car elle devait se servir davantage de ses bras que de son esprit, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle s'acquittait toutefois de sa tâche avec diligence et efficacité, se faisant même de nouveaux amis parmi ses collègues, qu'elle connaissait pour la plupart. Elle continuait de fréquenter Kevin, le jeune pilote, et entretenait avec lui des relations plus qu'amicales. Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait avec Miriem dans le hangar principal, Arisa arriva avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs jaunes dans les mains, fraîchement cueillies de la jungle. Elle se précipita vers les deux filles et le colla sous le nez de Miriem en disant :

- C'est Wedge qui m'en a fait cadeau!

- Ça devient sérieux entre vous, on dirait, hein, Arisa? La taquina Miriem.

- Qu'est-ce qui devient sérieux? Demanda Tiana en se retournant après avoir posé ses outils.

Toute heureuse, Arisa lui colla son bouquet sous le nez et eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant Tiana reculer précipitamment, prise d'une crise d'éternuements aigue. Elle se dépêcha de reculer avec son bouquet pour le mettre hors de la portée olfactive de Tiana avec un air complètement ahuri. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait être allergique à ce type de fleurs tellement communes! Voyant cela, un groupe de techniciens qui passait tout près de là arrivèrent en courant et aidèrent la jeune fille à s'asseoir en lui demandant si tout allait bien. L'un d'entre eux lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et de porter à son nez. Au bout de quelques minutes, les fleurs ayant disparu de sa proximité immédiate, la crise passa. Arisa revint, l'air contrit, et dit:

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais allergique à ces fleurs, excuse-moi. J'ai tendance à agir avant de réfléchir.

Tiana leva vers elle ses yeux rougis et lui dit en reniflant un peu :

- C'n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir puisque je ne t'en avais pas parlé. D'habitude, je fais attention, mais là, tu m'as pris par surprise et mes médicaments sont restés sur Coruscant quand nous sommes parties. Promets-moi juste de ne pas mettre ce bouquet dans notre chambre! Il est très beau mais ce serait plutôt problématique pour moi…!

- Promis, je vais le mettre ailleurs! Je vais dire à Wedge de le garder dans sa chambre parce qu'une de mes compagne de chambre est allergique. Répondit Arisa.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas nuire à votre relation. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de votre rupture, surtout! Honnêtement, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici, sur Yavin. Je suis aussi surprise que toi! Elle secoua la tête et ajouta : Fini, pour moi, les promenades dans la jungle…

Elle se replongea dans son travail en songeant à son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Kevin, qui s'annonçait des plus prometteurs. Elle espéra juste qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de lui offrir un bouquet de ce type! Une heure plus tard, elle vit le Commandant Garos, en compagnie du Général Dodonna, le commandant de la base, et d'une autre personne, entrer dans le hangar et se diriger droit vers elle. Elle se releva et enleva ses gants de travail en se demandant ce qui lui valait cet honneur. Croisant son reflet dans la verrière de l'Aile-X, elle vit qu'elle avait encore les yeux un peu rouges et pensa que décidément, elle n'était pas sous son meilleur jour pour rencontrer le plus haut gradé de la base. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et le Général s'adressa directement à elle :

- On m'a rapporté un incident assez inusité qui mettait en scène vous et des fleurs. Pouvez-vous expliquer un peu ce qui s'est passé? Il avait une voix douce et apaisante et Tiana se sentit e confiance.

- Désolée d'être une source d'ennuis, Général. Je ne savais pas que ces fleurs auxquelles je suis allergique poussaient ici aussi. En temps normal, j'ai des médicaments, mais j'ai dut les laisser derrière moi en quittant Coruscant assez précipitamment, disons.

Se tournant vers la troisième personne du groupe, le Général dit :

- Docteur, je veux que vous me fassiez un bilan de santé complet de cette jeune personne. Je n'aimerais pas perdre un bon élément juste à cause d'une banale allergie.

- Tout de suite, Général Répondit le docteur puis, se tournant vers Tiana : Venez avec moi, mademoiselle. Ce ne sera pas très long, je vous le promets. Il y aura sûrement quelqu'un pour vous remplacer ici pendant quelques minutes!

Il mit la main sur l'épaule de Tiana et l'entraîna vers la baie médicale. Il savait que certains soldats étaient plutôt réticents à l'idée de subir un bilan médical. Celle-ci se tourna vers le Général et le salua, ainsi que le commandant Garos, puis suivit docilement le docteur jusqu'à la baie médicale, où le médecin lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une table d'examens. Elle s'exécuta et le médecin lui préleva un peu de sang pour voir quelle était la force de son allergie. Une fois qu'il eut les résultats, il lui donna le même médicament qu'elle avait avant son départ et lui déconseilla tout de même de tenter la chance en allant faire des balades dans la jungle. Elle dit en riant :

- Quel dommage, c'était tellement romantique…

- Avant ou après que vous commenciez à éternuer? Demanda malicieusement le médecin.

- Bon, très bien, mais qu'est-ce que je fais en cas d'évacuation? Je doute que me coller un mouchoir sur le nez suffise.

- Nous verrons si le cas se présente, très chère!

Le médecin lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir et Tiana retourna à son travail de technicienne. Dans le même temps, le médecin adressa son rapport au Général, disant que tout était sous contrôle et que la jeune fille avait maintenant son médicament. Ce dernier le remercia et lui dit de retourner à ses occupations.

Le soir venu, Tiana quitta le hangar et se dirigea d'un pas rapide à sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche avant son souper romantique avec Kevin. Depuis leur arrivée, le jeune homme faisait des pieds et des mains pour la conquérir, et Tiana trouvait tout ça très charmant. Elle l'aimait énormément mais elle devait admettre que c'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait une telle attirance pour un représentant de la gent masculine. Elle ne voulait donc pas le décevoir. Après sa douche, elle mit des vêtements que Miriem lui avait prêtés. Elles avaient à peu près la même taille et Miriem trouvait que le bleu rendait très bien sur Tiana. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le lieu de son rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire le toit de l'ancien temple, Tiana vit Kevin qui l'attendait en souriant. Il tenait un énorme bouquet de délicates fleurs rouges et bleues. Il lui dit :

- J'avais d'abord pensé t'offrir un bouquet de fleurs jaunes mais on m'a dit que tu y étais très allergique alors j'en ai cueilli un autre.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, Kevin! S'exclama Tiana en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le garçon se mit à rougir et balbutia un remerciement pendant que Tiana plongeait son nez dans l'énorme bouquet au parfum enivrant. Kevin l'invita à souper et ils s'installèrent sur le toit pour pique-niquer. Ils avaient une vue plongeante sur la jungle en contrebas et les étoiles brillaient avec beaucoup d'intensité dans le ciel ou une énorme planète orange brillait de tous ses feux. La vue était très romantique et tous deux se perdirent dans la contemplation du firmament. À un moment, Kevin se mit à la regarder et semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire mais il cherchait visiblement ses mots. Tiana attendit patiemment qu'il se décide. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

- Heu, je sais que je vais peut-être un peu vite en affaire, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se fiancer après la guerre. Il rougit d'un rouge très vif et reprit : Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite mais je t'aime beaucoup et tu es la fille de ma vie. Il faut que tu me croies que je n'ai jamais dit cela à aucune autre fille.

Tiana n'en croyais pas ses oreilles mais elle le croyait. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'un garçon lui parlait avec une telle franchise. Elle réfléchit longuement et analysa en profondeur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Kevin. Au bout d'un moment assez long où Kevin se rongeait les sangs en attente d'une réponse, Tiana releva les yeux et lui sourit tendrement en disant :

- Inutile d'attendre après la guerre sinon on risque de ne jamais se fiancer, vu les circonstances actuelles. J'accepte avec plaisir ton aimable proposition!

Après un moment de stupéfaction, car il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse du tout, surtout pas aussi rapidement, il sauta sur ses pieds en poussant un cri de joie. Un peu plus loin, une sentinelle se retourna et, voyant de quoi il s'agissait, retourna bien vite à ses occupations en se disant que ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Sur le toit du temple, Kevin remit Tiana sur ses pieds et l'entraîna dans une petite danse improvisée. Il retrouva son calme avec difficulté et décidèrent ensemble de fixer la cérémonie, si c'était possible, dès le lendemain. Ils redescendirent et se hâtèrent de se rendre au centre de commande pour voir si le Général Dodonna était disponible ce soir-là pour les rencontrer. Le Commandant qui était de garde leur dit que oui, puis alla voir s'il pouvait les recevoir dès maintenant. Le garde revint vite et les mena aux quartiers du général, qui les attendait à son bureau. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, il dit :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes gens?

- Hé bien… nous voudrions nous fiancer dès demain et serions honorés si vous acceptiez de diriger la cérémonie, Général. Demanda Kevin en rougissant légèrement.

Le Général leur jeta un regard compréhensif et attendri et leur sourit en leur disant :

- Ce genre de situation heureuse, on n'en rencontre pas tous les jours sur une base militaire, surtout en temps de guerre. Je serai très heureux de procéder à cette cérémonie pour vous. Ça permettra à nos gens de se changer les idées un peu. Quand voudriez-vous que nous procédions?

- Demain soir, après la journée de travail, ce serait très bien, je crois. Dit alors Tiana d'un ton un peu hésitant.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, jeunes gens. Avertissez vos amis et trouvez vos témoins, pour le reste, je vais m'en occuper. J'espère que vous allez être heureux ensemble pendant longtemps, mais n'entretenez pas trop d'illusions. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en guerre et que beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver avant qu'elle ne soit finie.

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard un peu inquiet, mais chacun décida que le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble, même s'il devait être très court, valait mieux que pas de temps du tout. Ils remercièrent le Général et quittèrent la pièce main dans la main. Tiana dit à Kevin qu'elle allait avertir son amie et surtout son témoin, et il lui dit qu'il ferait de même. Ils s'embrassèrent donc avant de se séparer. Tiana revint à sa chambre, où elle trouva ses trois amies en train de parler ensemble. Quand Arisa vit l'énorme bouquet et surtout l'énorme sourire qui l'accompagnait, elle se dit que quelque chose de très heureux venait de se produire. Nykhi et Miriem en vinrent à la même conclusion. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Tiana prît tout son temps pour mettre son bouquet dans un vase en chantonnant gaiement, Arisa, n'y tenant plus, demanda :

- Vas-tu finalement nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé, ce soir, pour que tu sois si heureuse, ou va-t-on devoir te torturer pour obtenir la réponse?

Les deux autres filles hochèrent vivement la tête pour marquer leur assentiment. Enfin, Tiana se retourna et, avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, elle leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

- Kevin vient de me demander de devenir sa fiancée et j'ai accepté sa proposition. La cérémonie aura lieu demain soir.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait dans la chambre alors que les trois filles digéraient l'information, puis elles se tombèrent toutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant et riant tout à la fois, très heureuse pour leur amie. Elles finirent par se calmer un peu et Tiana se tourna vers Arisa pour lui demander d'être son témoin lors de la cérémonie et celle-ci accepta avec joie.

Dans un autre secteur du bâtiment, une scène semblable se déroulait dans la chambre que Kevin partageait avec Davis, Salporin et Brent. Il arriva dans la pièce d'un pas léger, comme porté par un petit nuage, et ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir en redescendre. Voyant cela, Davis lui lança à la blague :

- Attention Kevin, tu vas te cogner la tête au plafond! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives pour que tu flotte ainsi?

Le prenant par les mains, il entraîna Davis dans une ronde endiablée sous le regard ébahis des deux autres qui se demandaient si c'était un comportement humain normal. Il criait, tout en continuant de tourner :

- Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui!

- Qui a dit oui? À quoi? Demanda Davis, de plus en plus perplexe.

Kevin se calma un peu et dit, de façon plus posée :

- J'ai demandé à Tiana de devenir ma fiancée et elle a accepté. La cérémonie aura lieu demain soir. C'est le Général Dodonna qui va la présider. Regardant son ami en face, il demanda : Davis, veux-tu être mon témoin?

Les trois garçons le regardèrent d'abord avec ahurissement, avant de l'entourer et de lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos en lui disant qu'il avait choisi la bonne partenaire. La claque du wookie faillie le plaquer au sol et il dit :

- Doucement, Salporin, je tiens à garder mes côtes entières pour la cérémonie de demain!

Le wookie partit d'un grand rire et lui donna une accolade qui aurait put lui broyer quelques côtes en retour et le relâcha en grognant quelque chose dans sa langue. Brent, qui connaissait quelque peu le wookie, leur dit qu'il souhaitait tout le bonheur possible au jeune couple et promettait qu'il serait là le lendemain.

-A SUIVRE-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

La nuit suivante, Tiana fit à nouveau un cauchemar très étrange et très réaliste. Elle eut conscience de penser quelque chose comme : _« Pas encore? J'en ai plus qu'assez! Cinq en moins d'un mois, c'est trop… » _Avant que ce dernier ne débute pour de bon. Il débuta comme les autres, par des sons et des images imprécises, puis se clarifia en une scène dans la quelle elle se voyait courant dans un long couloir sombre avec Kevin à ses côtés. Elle eut peine à la reconnaître car il portait une massive armure noire et un casque qui masquait en partie ses traits. Elle-même portait un uniforme d'Officier Rebelle et une épaisse cape verte émeraude et il lui sembla aussi qu'un appareil couvrait le bas de son visage. Une menace grandissait derrière eux et ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver une issue. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes d'une cabine de turboélévateur et Kevin appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel. À ce moment, le mur opposé à eux explosa et son fiancé la protégea de son corps, tout en la poussant dans la cabine qui venait de s'ouvrir. Avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir, émergeant de la brèche dans le mur opposé, une grande forme sombre dont la silhouette lui était étrangement familière. Alors qu'elle était dans le noir, seule, elle sentit une grande douleur qui venait de Kevin puis, quelques instants plus tard, plus rien. Elle sentit comme un déchirement puis se réveilla en sursaut. Quelques objets qui s'étaient mis à flotter revinrent calmement à leur place initiale et elle pu voir Nykhi, dans son lit, de l'autre côté, qui se frottait les yeux avec un air éberlué et endormi. Elle demanda finalement :

- Est-ce que je viens de voir flotter des trucs ou est-ce que je rêvais?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? J'ai rien vu, moi. Prétendit Tiana : Tu as dû rêver…

Encore perplexe, Nykhi secoua sa tête à l'expression indéchiffrable pour Tiana puis se retourna vers le mur et se rendormi sans ajouter de commentaires. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que l'autre s'était endormie, Tiana se prit la tête entre les mains en se demandant quand les évènements qu'elle avait vue allaient se produire. Une sorte de présence lui dit que cela ne se produirait pas avant plusieurs mois, tout dépendant de ses choix, mais que bien plus près d'elle, une menace plus grande encore planait. Elle eut une sorte d'éclair de mémoire et revit la destruction de sa chère planète qu'elle avait vu à deux reprises dans ses rêves il y avait quelques semaines. Elle se demanda ce que cela voulait dire et pensa : _« Ce que j'aimerais que Grand-père soit là pour m'expliquer. Au moins, je ne serais pas aussi perdue… »_ Elle décida qu'elle parlerait dès demain de ses rêves à Arisa car elle en avait assez de garder cela pour elle, même si elle devait passer pour une folle.

Au même moment, sur Coruscant, dans sa chambre de méditation privée, l'Empereur Palpatine sortit de sa transe méditative plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était avant d'y entrer. Quelque chose, une forte perturbation dans la force, était venue déranger sa méditation, venue d'un point lointain de l'espace. Il tenta de se concentrer de nouveau pour en localiser la source plus précisément, mais il n'y parvint pas car il semblait que la personne qu'il avait sentie semblait être sortie du champ de la Force. Il avait ressentit une vision d'une puissance incomparable, qu'il se savait incapable d'atteindre. Une vision plus précise et plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant, même quand les Jedi existaient encore. Il y avait de très fortes chances qu'une vision de cette ampleur ne puisse provenir que d'un authentique sensitif de la Force. Celui-ci semblait avoir développé le don de vision lointaine, l'un des plus rares dons que les anciens Jedi possédaient. La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude était que cette personne était une jeune femme qu'il semblait avoir déjà ressentis auparavant, bien que beaucoup plus faiblement, ici même sur Coruscant. Il se rappela alors un détail, quelques choses qu'il avait vus quelques semaines auparavant, puis fit appeler le Seigneur Vador.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci arriva pratiquement au pas de course mais pas du tout essoufflé, puis fut introduit auprès de l'Empereur. Il mit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration calme et régulière, puis mit un genou à terre devant son Maître.

- Qu'avez-vous senti, mon Maître?

- À peu de choses près, la même chose que vous, Seigneur Vador. Quelqu'un dans la galaxie a eu une très puissante vision du futur. Répondit l'Empereur.

- Serait-ce maître Yoda? Questionna de nouveau Vador.

- Je ne crois pas. Lui aurait su se cacher dans la Force alors que cet utilisateur ne semblait pas entraîné aux voies de la Force. Il se tut quelques instants puis reprit : Cela vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose?

Vador réfléchit quelques minutes, essayant de rappeler à sa mémoire un souvenir très spécifique, puis répondit :

- Serait-ce la jeune fille, une certaine Tiana, que vous vouliez faire capturer il y a quelques semaines, mon Maître? Elle a déjà fait usage inconsciemment de la Force, si je me souviens bien.

- Très bien, Seigneur Vador, votre déduction est juste. Malheureusement, à cause de l'incompétence de certains de mes agents, cette jeune personne a maintenant rejoint les rangs de la Rébellion. J'aimerais que vous la retrouviez pour moi, mais votre mission prioritaire est toujours de vous occuper des Rebelles. Capturez-là si vous en trouvez l'occasion.

- Très bien, mon Maître. Une jeune personne avec cette puissance nous serait très utile pour connaître l'avenir. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire d'elle quand vous l'aurez capturée? Ce genre de vision ne semble se manifester que lorsque l'esprit est en sommeil.

- Elle sera très bien traitée tant que ses visions auront un intérêt pour nous, mon ami. Ne vous en faites pas pour elle.

Vador s'inclina et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide. Ses soldats le virent arriver alors qu'ils venaient juste de retrouver leur souffle. Il les dépassa des pas rapide et les soldats, passablement découragés, se remirent à lui courir sur les talons, et certains pensèrent : _« Et moi qui pensait être en forme… »_

Le lendemain matin, sur Yavin, Tiana demanda à Arisa si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Celle-ci accepta volontiers et elles trouvèrent un endroit relativement calme pour discuter. Arisa lui demanda, un peu inquiète de son attitude :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? As-tu l'intention d'annuler la cérémonie de ce soir?

- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! Répondit Tiana d'un ton rapide pour la réconforter, puis reprit : Peux-tu garder un secret passablement gênant, Arisa?

- Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Hé bien, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose à propos de moi qui va peut-être te paraître bizarremais je te demande de garder l'esprit ouvert. Depuis que je suis enfant, sur Alderaan, il m'arrive de faire des rêves qui, par la suite, s'avèrent vrais. Des sortes de… comment dire… de prémonitions.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder la réaction d'Arisa. Celle-ci semblait un peu perplexe, mais ne prit pas la fuite en courant comme si elle était folle, alors c'était sans doute bon signe. Elle poursuivit en lui disant que son grand-père, quand il était encore vivant, lui expliquait que ces rêves étaient liés à la Force et qu'il ne fallait pas en avoir peur. Arisa l'interrompit pour dire :

- La Force… Tu veux dire comme les Jedi, Clarisse et ses amis?

- Oui, comme les Jedi, sauf que moi, je n'ai ni l'entraînement, ni les autres pouvoirs qui vont avec. Je n'ai que ces rêves, dont certains me terrifient carrément! Elle lui raconta ceux dont elle se rappelait, c'est à dire, ceux qu'elle avait eus depuis le début du mois, dont celui qui avait mis en scène leur rencontre avec Clarisse. Elle lui raconta aussi son rêve sur la destruction d'Alderaan, puis conclut en disant : Je ne sais plus trop que penser de tout ça et j'ai désespérément besoin qu'on m'écoute et qu'on me dise que je ne suis pas folle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en parles pas au Général Dodonna.

- Pour passer pour une dingue, non merci. J'ai déjà donné sur Alderaan quand j'étais enfant. Mon père ne voulait même pas en entendre parler et ma mère pensait qu'on devait m'emmener voir un spécialiste. Le seul qui me croyait était mon grand-père et il était lui-même considéré comme un excentrique. Mon père et lui était en froid depuis avant ma naissance. Alors, tu comprendras que je ne suis pas très chaude à l'idée d'en parler.

- Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi m'en parles-tu? Demanda Arisa avec perplexité.

- Parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance et j'en avais assez de garder ça pour moi. Ça devenait vraiment trop lourd.

Arisa lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule et lui assura qu'elle garderait le secret jusqu'à la mort. Ou, du moins, jusqu'au moment où Tiana lui donnerait la permission d'en parler.

Elles partirent travailler et, pendant la journée, Kevin et elle furent l'objet de félicitations provenant de tout le monde sur la base. Même les officiers supérieurs quittèrent leur poste de commandement à tour de rôle pour venir les féliciter. Ils leur donnèrent leur après-midi de congé pour se préparer à la cérémonie. Une autre technicienne de l'équipe de Tiana avec qui elle aimait bien discuter, vint la voir à sa chambre avec une magnifique robe blanche pliée sur le bras. Elle lui dit qu'elle en aurait bien besoin. Une amie d'Arisa, pilote elle aussi et coiffeuse de formation, vint peu de temps avant la cérémonie pour la coiffer et lui faire un léger maquillage de circonstance. À la fin des préparatifs, Tiana ressemblait à un hologramme de mode. Elle ne tenait plus en place et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, étourdissant ses trois compagnes qui finirent par lui dire de s'asseoir et de relaxer.

De son côté, Kevin ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête entre ses amis qui venaient le féliciter et ses propres préparatifs. Il réussit à mettre la main sur un costume convenable pour la cérémonie par l'entremise de son ami Davis. Il voulut aller voir ou en était Tiana mais Davis lui dit que ce geste portait malheurs aux fiancés. Lui aussi se fit coiffer et raser de près. Lui aussi usa le sol de sa chambre en faisant les cent pas jusqu'à ce qu'un officier vint le chercher pour lui dire que tout était prêt et qu'il pouvait venir. Il eut alors un terrible nœud à l'estomac et prit son courage à deux mains avant de quitter la chambre suivie de son témoin et de ses amis. Il arriva dans la grande salle et s'avança devant le Général qui remarqua qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Calmez-vous un peu, jeune homme. On vous croirait sur le point de livrer bataille! Votre fiancée est dans le même état que vous, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Je suis rassuré que je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter, ici.

Ses amis ricanèrent un peu juste avant que la musique commence et que les portes s'ouvrent devant Tiana et son témoin. Kevin en eut le souffle coupé, elle était vraiment sublime dans sa robe blanche avec un bouquet de fleurs bleues et blanches à la main. La foule murmura elle aussi son approbation. Certains garçons regardaient Kevin avec un soupçon de jalousie en voyant apparaître la jeune femme. Celle-ci rejoignit son fiancé et la cérémonie se déroula sans anicroche. La fête qui suivit fut superbe et de nombreuses personnes vinrent féliciter de nouveau le jeune couple. Vers la fin de la soirée, Tiana s'adressa au Général pour lui demander si elle pouvait communiquer la nouvelle à sa famille. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que la famille des deux tourtereaux soit prévenue. Il conclut en disant :

- Désolée, comme c'est une base militaire, ici, on a pas de chambres pour deux personnes seulement. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop!... Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Général, on s'arrangera autrement… dit Tiana en rougissant légèrement.

Arisa lui glissa cependant à l'oreille qu'elle connaissait un petit coin tranquille où elle pourrait s'isoler avec son fiancé de temps en temps. Elle ajouta qu'elle l'avait découvert avec Wedge quelques jours plus tôt. Chacun repartit alors vers ses quartiers pour la nuit. Avant de s'endormir, Arisa lui dit qu'elle avait vu un technicien filmer toute la cérémonie pour leur faire des souvenirs.

Deux jours après ses fiançailles, Tiana prenait un peu de repos au soleil. Elle savait que Kevin était au simulateur de vol avec ses amis. Ils avaient décidés tous les deux de laisser pleine liberté de mouvement à l'autre pour ne pas se tomber sur les nerfs. Ils prenaient tous leurs repas ensemble et ne se quittaient que pour aller se coucher. À certains moments, ils allaient dans le petit lieu secret qu'Arisa avait montré à Tiana et ils se reposaient ensemble loin de toutes agitations. Ce jour-là, Tiana sentait que quelque chose d'important allait arriver. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Peu de temps après le dîner, alors que Kevin était déjà repartit au simulateur, elle reçut la visite du Commandant Garos qui lui annonça une bonne nouvelle. Une navette partirait bientôt pour Alderaan pour aller chercher des volontaires. Ce voyage durerait deux jours et, s'ils le voulaient, elle et Kevin pourraient en être. Elle aurait ainsi le temps de voir sa famille que des agents amèneraient dans un lieu secret. Elle sauta de joie à cette idée et partit tout de suite vers les simulateurs de vol pour avertir Kevin. Elle arriva près des énormes machines quand elle vit Wedge, celui-ci la salua et partit prévenir son fiancé que sa douce moitié l'attendait. Kevin arriva en courant et Tiana lui dit :

- J'ai reçu de bonnes nouvelles. Une navette va bientôt partir sur Alderaan pour aller chercher des volontaires et on m'a dit que je pourrais y aller avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu? Veux-tu rencontrer ma famille?

- Bien sûr, Tiana! Je serai ravi de rencontrer ta famille. Si tu le veux bien, je partirai avec toi sur Alderaan.

- Alors va te préparer, la navette part dans deux heures.

En retournant vers sa chambre, Tiana rencontra ses amies qui rentraient de leur promenade dans la jungle. Elles n'étaient pas allées très loin car elles avaient peur de se perdre. Lorsqu'elles virent Tiana préparer sa valise, Arisa lui demanda :

- Tu vas quelque part, Tiana. Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi?

- Pas cette fois, Arisa. Le Commandant Garos m'a dit qu'une navette partirait pour Alderaan dans deux heures et que ce serait le moment idéal pour aller voir ma famille et leur présenter Kevin. Je serai partie pendant deux jours, essayez de ne pas vous casser la figure pendant mon absence. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, profite bien de ton séjour là-bas et reviens-nous vite. J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que tes parents vont penser du séduisant Kevin. Blagua Arisa à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, Tiana et Kevin dirent au revoir à leurs amis et montèrent dans le même vaisseau qui les avait amenés à la base rebelle. Le vaisseau décolla sans problème, quitta l'orbite de Yavin et plongea dans l'hyperespace. Pendant le voyage, Tiana parla beaucoup de ses parents et de son petit frère de treize ans, Dylan. Arrivés à destination, les deux Rebelles mirent des vêtements civils et attendirent l'atterrissage. Une fois sur place, un agent Rebelle vint les voir et leur demanda :

- Je dois vous conduire à l'endroit ou vous pourrez voir vos parents, mademoiselle. Un autre agent est déjà occupé à contacter vos parents. Ce sera facile car ils le connaissent déjà sans savoir qu'il travaille pour nous.

Ils mirent des capes et sortirent, comme il pleuvait abondamment, ils n'attirèrent pas l'attention des gens de la planète ni des impériaux qui rencontraient au hasard. Aucun d'entre eux ne sembla s'intéresser à eux. Ils entrèrent dans un petit appartement de la capitale d'Alderaan, Terra. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'agent leur dit :

- Attendez ici et ne sortez surtout pas. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes recherchés, tous les deux.

Ils s'assirent donc et patientèrent le temps que quelqu'un ailles chercher ses parents. Elle regrettait cependant que son grand-père soit mort presque deux mois auparavant. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il rencontre Kevin lui aussi. Elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait bien aimé.

À une heure de la capitale, Dylan s'ennuyait en regardant tomber la pluie. Deux jours auparavant, ses parents et lui avaient reçu la visite d'un officier impérial et de son escouade. Il cherchait sa sœur qui s'était apparemment jointe à la Rébellion. Il pensait qu'elle s'était peut-être réfugiée ici mais ils durent déchanter assez vite quand ils virent que ni ses parents, ni son frère n'étaient au courant de cette nouvelle. Ils repartirent après avoir fouillé la maison. Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant et partirent très vite. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de son génie de sœur quand il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Il entendit son père ouvrir la porte et accueillir son voisin dans le salon. Il décida de descendre pour écouter la conversation. Il trouva son père et sa mère dans le salon à écouter M. Jamieson, le voisin :

- Bonjour Pietro. Comment vas-tu?

- Pas trop mal, Vos. Je dois cependant avouer que ma femme et moi, on s'inquiète vraiment pour Tiana. À part les impériaux, nous n'avons reçus aucune nouvelle. Je sais que Dylan s'ennuie aussi d'elle.

- C'est justement pour te parler de ta fille que je suis venu. Il plaça un petit appareil sur la table et l'activa. Ceci est un brouilleur d'ondes. Il empêchera d'éventuels espions électroniques d'écouter notre conversation. Ta fille est ici, sur Alderaan. Rassure-toi, elle est bien cachée, mais je dois vous guider vers elle, toi, ta femme et ton fils. Ce sera sans doute la dernière fois avant plusieurs mois que vous pourrez la revoir alors dépêchez-vous de vous habillez et nous partirons tout de suite.

Pietro n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son propre voisin était un agent Rebelle. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et dit à sa femme et à son fils de faire de même. Ils sortirent et trouvèrent un petit speeder à l'extérieur. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les quatre dedans et ils partirent. Leur voyage dura des heures car ils firent une quantité incalculable de tours et de détours pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants. Dylan s'amusa beaucoup car cela le faisait penser aux minis séries d'espionnage qu'il adorait à l'holovision. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la capitale et s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble un peu décrépit. Ils sortirent rapidement du véhicule et cognèrent à la porte. Leur voisin partit et leur dit qu'il viendrait les chercher le lendemain. La porte s'ouvrit et on les pria d'entrer. Un autre homme les conduisit alors dans une pièce du sous-sol. À l'intérieur de cette pièce, d'apparence plutôt confortable, se trouvaient leur fille et un jeune homme. Ils se levèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit et Dylan se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur. Pietro et sa femme se précipitèrent aussi pour embrasser leur chère petite fille. Celle-ci leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé sur Coruscant et après, sans mentionner la localisation de leur base. Elle leur présenta aussi Kevin, son fiancé. Sa mère sursauta et dit :

- Ton fiancé? Ma foi, tu es assez âgée et assez intelligente pour prendre ta propre décision, ma fille. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans la famille, Kevin. Elle était trop heureuse de revoir sa fille pour protester contre sa décision et ce jeune homme semblait avoir reçu une parfaite éducation.

- Je suis très heureux de te revoir en vie, ma chérie. Dit alors son père. Quant à vous, jeune homme, je souhaite que vous soyez heureux avec ma fille et que vous prendrez bien soin d'elle.

- Madame, Monsieur, je vous promets que je veillerai sur votre fille comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. J'y ferai très attention, c'est promis. Dit Kevin, d'un ton poli.

- Ma foi, tu as très bien choisi ton futur mari, ma chérie. Dit sa mère. En plus, il est très mignon! Ajouta-t-elle

Cette remarque fit rougir Kevin. Par la suite, Tiana lui présenta son jeune frère et celui-ci aima aussitôt le fiancé de sa sœur. Il semblait gentil et sportif. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient faire du surf antigrav ensemble. Ce serait chouette. Quand il apprit que Kevin était pilote d'aile X, il n'arrêta pas de lui poser des questions sur le pilotage et les techniques de fabrication de chasseur. Il aurait tant voulu rejoindre l'Alliance lui aussi. Finalement, ils s'installèrent pour manger tous ensemble et profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tous allèrent s'asseoir dans un des coins de grande pièce qui avait été aménagée en un salon confortable. Le père de Tiana se pencha alors vers Kevin, qui avait finalement fini de répondre aux questions de Dylan, et lui demanda :

- Alors, Kevin, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de rejoindre la Rébellion?

- Je crois que c'est surtout pour faire enrager mon père, qui est Capitaine dans les services de Renseignements de l'Empire. Il m'a toujours poussé à entrer à l'académie et, une fois que ce fut fait, mes notes ne le satisfaisaient jamais. Un jour, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de lui faire plaisir puisque ça ne donnait aucun résultat. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait Tiana. Il n'aime pas les femmes qui lui tiennent tête. Il ajouta alors a mi-voix, comme pour lui-même : Je plains ma pauvre sœur…

- Vous avez une sœur? Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Demanda la mère de Tiana.

- Elle s'appelle Kiara et elle a environ le même âge que Dylan. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux à la manière wookie, puis il ajouta : J'espère qu'elle va faire ce que je lui ai conseillé avant de partir, c'est-à-dire de tenir tête à notre père. Elle est trop intelligente pour devenir une gentille épouse d'officier bien évaporée…

Après un moment de silence, Kevin leur dit qu'il avait une histoire bien drôle à leur raconter sur ses jours dans l'Empire. Il avait réussi un exploit qui ferait sûrement date dans les annales de l'Empire.

- Quel genre d'exploit, mon garçon? Demanda Pietro.

- Hé bien, disons que j'ai réussi à faire rire le Seigneur Vador grâce à un accident vraiment idiot! Dit Kevin avec une certaine fierté.

- Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça? S'étonna Pietro.

- Comme je le disais, c'était vraiment idiot! Je devais rattraper mon escadron car j'étais en retard pour un vol et je courais dans le couloir. Vous savez comment les sols sont bien briqués dans les vaisseaux impériaux, alors en voulant tourner un coin en un endroit particulièrement bien ciré, j'ai dérapé et foncer tête la première dans le mur d'en face. Je me suis alors exclamé à haute voix : _« Ha bravo, c'était très en souplesse, ça! » _tout en me frottant le front. C'est alors que j'ai entendu derrière moi une voix reconnaissable entre mille qui me demandait si j'allais bien. En me retournant d'un bond, j'ai encore failli tomber et je me suis retenu de justesse au mur. Le Seigneur Vador se tenait juste derrière moi et me regardait. Je me disais que, sous son masque, il devait me prendre pour un parfait crétin. Je lui répondis que j'allais bien et que j'avais réussi à ne pas m'assommer. Il dit alors : _« Si tout va bien, soldat, retournez à vos occupations. » _J'ai répondu _« Oui, Seigneur » _et je suis repartit au plus vite. Je peux jurer avoir entendu ricaner derrière moi alors que je m'éloignais dans le couloir, et ce n'était pas un fantôme, c'est certain! Puisqu'il n'y avait que Vador, ce ne pouvait être que lui! Dès le lendemain, j'ai reçu mon grade de lieutenant avec les félicitations personnelles de Vador. Donc je peux en conclure qu'il a trouvé ma prestation amusante!

Dans le salon, tout le monde riait à gorge déployée, y compris Dylan qui ne connaissait pas le Seigneur Vador mais en avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde. Cela dura pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Pietro, à bout de souffle, lui dise que s'était toute une histoire et il ajouta, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Honnêtement, je ne croyais pas le Seigneur Vador encore capable de rire! Vous avez réussi là un exploit qui fera date dans les annales de l'Empire, mon garçon!

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sur un ton léger et les sujets de discussions furent divers et variés. Tous évitèrent implicitement de parler des risques que les deux jeunes gens encourraient quotidiennement dans la Rébellion et se contentèrent de parler de choses sans importance. À un moment donné, Dylan demanda s'il pouvait accompagner sa sœur dans la Rébellion. Celle-ci le sera dans ses bras et lui dit, qu'avec un peu de chance, la guerre serait finie avant qu'il n'ait l'âge de se joindre à eux. Le lendemain arriva trop vite et Tiana dut dire au revoir à ses parents et à son frère quand leur voisin vint les chercher pour les ramener chez eux. Quant à Tiana et son fiancé, ils retournèrent au vaisseau Rebelle qui les attendait. Les volontaires n'étaient pas encore arrivés vu l'heure très matinale, mais il semblait qu'il y avait un léger problème avec le pilote. Celui-ci était malade à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait mangé et les deux autres gardes étaient bien embêtés. Ils demandèrent à Kevin, qui était pilote, s'il pouvait le remplacer. Il accepta et Tiana se porta volontaire pour aider les deux autres quand les recrues arriveraient. Ils arrivèrent autour de huit heures et montèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'appareil. Pendant que les gardes les guidaient vers la soute, Tiana était à la cuisine et préparait les doses de somnifère en se basant sur la taille et le poids de chaque recrue.

Le vaisseau décolla sans anicroche et Tiana se changea pendant qu'il entrait dans l'hyperespace. Pendant qu'un des gardes portait le plateau contenant les somnifères, Tiana poussait le chariot répulseur sur lequel s'alignaient des bouteilles d'eau. Elle constata alors que, cette fois-ci, toutes les recrues étaient humaines. Tout se passa parfaitement bien, mais remarqua l'un des humains qui semblait avoir un comportement un peu bizarre et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle prit cet homme en grippe dès le premier regard. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qu'elle n'aimait pas, bien que sur l'instant, elle ne puisse dire quoi. Elle sut cependant que cette intuition ne lui venait pas de la Force mais de son sens de l'observation hyper développé.

Le voyage de retour se passa bien et les nouvelles recrues se réveillèrent peu avant l'atterrissage. Elle se porta volontaire pour aller leur dire de rester près de la navette car on allait prendre leurs mesures. Elle put ainsi observer tout à loisir l'homme qui l'avait dérangée dès le départ. Elle lui trouva une posture un peu raide, comme celle qu'elle avait remarquée chez les soldats impériaux fraîchement sortis de l'académie. De plus, il eut un froncement de sourcils presque imperceptible en voyant qu'une femme, non loin de là, portait l'insigne de Commandant. Mine de rien, elle demanda aux nouveaux d'où ils venaient. L'homme lui dit s'appeler Drake et venir de Correllia et que, non, il n'était jamais allé à l'académie. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il lui mentait, grâce à ce que lui avait appris son Grand-père, que si une personne regardait vers la gauche en répondant à une question directe, c'était le signe qu'elle mentait, car l'hémisphère gauche du cerveau était celui du sens créatif. Comme elle le regardait bien en face alors qu'il lui répondait, elle put voir qu'il regardait vers la gauche et non en face ou à droite, comme s'il cherchait à inventer une réponse adéquate et plausible. Elle se dit qu'elle le surveillerait pendant les jours à venir…

Sur Alderaan, quelques jours plus tard, Pietro s'éveilla d'un terrible cauchemar dans lequel il voyait son monde natal détruit par une force qu'il n'avait pût identifier. Très perplexe et surtout apeuré, il put cependant en venir à la conclusion que ce rêve lui était venu de la Force. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses année d'entraînement au Temple Jedi quand il était enfant, avant que ceux-ci ne soient exterminés par l'Empire, et une phrase que répétait souvent maître Yoda lui revint alors en mémoire : _« À travers la Force, l'avenir vous pourrez voir. » _Il se leva alors, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir cette nuit-là et passa au salon pour réfléchir. Dans son rêve, la menace avait semblée imminente et très puissante. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire et s'il devait prévenir sa femme et peut-être son frère. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, il souhaita que son père, qui avait été un Jedi confirmé, soit encore en vie. Lui aurait pu l'aider à déterminer la nature de cette vision et prendre la décision appropriée.

Le lendemain matin, il avait pris une décision et décida d'en parler à sa femme dès qu'elle se lèverait. Quand elle le vit assis à la cuisine, si tôt le matin, Larenne vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui demanda :

- Tu es bien matinal, mon chéri. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Je crois que nous devrions envoyer Dylan passé quelques temps chez ta tante Augusta, sur Naboo, Larenne. Il se tut quelques instants et sa femme put voir la peur sur son visage, et cela renforça son inquiétude. Il poursuivit : Je… j'ai encore eu une de ces prémonitions au cours de la nuit… Je sens un grand danger planer sur notre monde… Au moment où je te parle, alors que je suis bien éveillé, je ressens encore cette menace et ce sentiment ne veut plus me quitter. Depuis hier, il ne semble le sentir croître de minutes en minutes, Larenne, et cela me terrifie.

Sa femme le regarda dans les yeux et elle vit qu'il était parfaitement sincère. Il croyait ce qu'il disait et en était à ce point terrifié qu'il avait brisé sa propre règle du silence concernant sa sensibilité à la Force pour lui en faire part. Elle savait qu'il avait passé les premières années de sa vie à suivre l'enseignement des Jedi et se fiait donc sans réserve à ses intuitions, qui s'avéraient très souvent justes. Elle lui dit donc :

- D'accord, Pietro, comme tu voudras. Elle se tut puis réfléchit quelques instants : Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais en parler à ton frère? Il pourrait envoyer sa fille Lyselle avec Dylan sur Naboo. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verra pas d'objections. Surtout si tu lui dit d'où te viens cette certitude. Il est au courant, non, pour tes dons particuliers?

- Oui, il l'est. Tu as raison Larenne, je vais le contacter au plus tôt. Je sens que le temps nous est compté, ma chérie…

À cet instant, ils entendirent des pas rapides dévaler l'escalier et Dylan, encore en pyjama et tout ébouriffer, déboula dans la cuisine comme une tornade brune et affamée. Il lança à la cantonade, sans remarquer l'air grave de ses parents :

- 'jour, maman, 'jour, papa! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner? Je meurs de faim! Est-ce que je peux aller faire du surf antigrav au parc avec des copains, après? Zak m'a promis de me montrer comment faire pour augmenter les performances de mon surf! Comme il part en voyage aujourd'hui avec sa sœur, je veux pas rater ça…

Remarquant enfin l'air grave et assez apeuré de ses parents, Dylan cessa son flot de paroles incessantes et vint se planter en face d'eux, une expression perplexe et un peu ennuyée sur le visage. Il demanda d'un ton curieux :

- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête? Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi? Il se tourna vers sa mère et reprit : Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir peur?

Ses parents se jetèrent un regard qu'il ne sut déchiffrer et son père lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui dit alors qu'il devrait partir loin de la maison pendant quelques temps, mais qu'il devrait pouvoir revenir d'ici peu. Peut-être était-ce le ton de son père qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, toujours est-il qu'il ne le crut qu'à moitié. Il demanda, pas vraiment enchanté :

- Pourquoi je devrais partir et pas vous? C'est à cause de Tiana, c'est ça? Elle a des ennuis?

- Nous voulons seulement te protéger, mon fils. Ta sœur est une Rebelle, maintenant, et cela implique que, si elle est découverte, nous serons en danger nous aussi. C'est pour que tu sois hors de danger que tu dois partir. Si tu n'es pas ici quand les impériaux viendront, si jamais cela devait arriver, ils ne pourraient pas t'arrêter toi aussi, tu comprends?

- Je pense… Où voulez-vous m'envoyer, alors?

- Tu vas aller chez ta grand-tante Augusta sur Naboo. Elle sera sûrement très heureuse de s'occuper de toi quelques temps, mon grand.

- Sur Naboo? Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la galaxie! Qu'est-ce que je vais aller faire sur Naboo?

- Pas de discussion, Dylan, s'il te plait! Je vais contacter ton Oncle Matys et lui demander s'il veut que Lyselle parte elle aussi. Sa famille à lui sera tout autant en danger que la nôtre, dans cette histoire. Il regarda alors son fils dans les yeux et ajouta : Tu seras gentil avec ta petit cousine, hein, Dylan? Tu vas bien t'occuper d'elle, je peux compter sur toi?

Toujours aussi perplexe, Dylan lui assura que oui et prit son petit déjeuner avant de monter à sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Pietro contacta son frère au Palais et lui expliqua la situation et les raisons pour lesquelles il croyait que leurs familles étaient en danger. Un peu alarmé Matys lui assura de son aide et lui dit qu'il enverrait sa fille avec Dylan, s'il était convaincu qu'un danger mortel se rapprochait d'Alderaan. Il lui assura également qu'un transport pourrait être prêt dès ce soir pour les deux enfants. Il lui demanda cependant où il comptait les envoyer, et Pietro lui dit qu'une des tantes de sa femme, sur Naboo, serait très heureuse de s'occuper des deux enfants pendant quelques temps.

De son côté, Larenne entra en contact avec sa tante Augusta sur Naboo et lui demanda si elle pourrait prendre soin de deux enfants, son fils Dylan et la cousine de celui-ci, Lyselle, pendant quelques temps. Elle lui assura que cela lui ferait très plaisir et lui demanda quand elle comptait les envoyer. Dès le lendemain, fut la réponse de Larenne, ce à quoi sa tante acquiesça avant de couper en lui assurant que tout serait prêt pour leur arrivée.

Ainsi, ce soir-là, les deux enfants montèrent dans une navette en direction de Naboo, non sans avoir au préalable abondamment embrassé leurs parents. En larmes, la petite Lyselle, huit ans, se serra contre son cousin alors que la navette s'éloignait d'Alderaan, et Dylan eut alors la certitude que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son monde natal, ce qui lui fit aussi venir des larmes aux yeux. Pietro, de son côté, envoya également un message à sa fille pour lui dire où il avait envoyé son jeune frère et sa petite cousine afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, une énorme station de combat, de la taille d'une petite lune, émergea de l'hyperespace à quelque distance d'Alderaan et se mit en orbite…

Au même moment, sur Yavin, Tiana faisait un terrible cauchemar. Elle voyait de nouveau sa planète détruite par une énorme station spatiale surgie de l'hyperespace. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle avait le sentiment affreux que ces évènements avaient lieux en ce moment même, mais elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour y remédier. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissante et silencieuse, à cette scène atroce. Quand le rayon mortel frappa la planète et la réduisit en un champ de débris spatiaux, Tiana ressentit comme un déchirement horrible à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et c'était comme si elle entendait des millions de voix hurler de terreur en même temps, pour se taire aussitôt après. Elle hurla à l'intérieur de son cauchemar quand elle prit conscience du terrible vide qui remplaçait maintenant ces voix dans son esprit…

Dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses trois amies, toutes se réveillèrent en sursaut quand le hurlement d'horreur de la jeune fille emplit la petite pièce, les tirant du sommeil brusquement. Nykhi, qui dormait tout au bord de sa couchette, comme d'habitude, chuta de son lit en criant elle aussi, puis se releva et vit que les deux autres s'étaient elles aussi réveillées. Elle dit, soudain bien réveillée :

- Que ce passe-t-il? On est attaqués!

- Non, c'est Tiana qui a hurlé. Répondit Miriem, encore toute ensommeillée.

Elles virent alors que la jeune fille, qui avait cessé de hurler, se tenait la tête entre les mains dans une attitude de douleur et de terreur. Elles s'approchèrent d'elle et Arisa, montant s'asseoir près d'elle, lui passa un bras sur les épaules en lui demandant d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tiana? Pourquoi as-tu hurlée comme cela?

Incapable de répondre, elle était secouée de sanglots irrépressibles et ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Arisa tenta de la réconforter, aidée par Miriem et Nykhi mais, ne sachant pas ce qui perturbait à ce point Tiana, elles ne purent pas faire grand-chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, cette dernière se calma cependant d'elle-même. Elle s'essuya les yeux puis tourna son regard vers ses trois compagnes de chambre, qui étaient très inquiètes et la regardaient avec des expressions de perplexité et de peur mêlés. Prenant enfin la parole, Tiana dit, pour les réconforter sur son état :

- J'ai seulement fait un cauchemar, les filles. Ça va aller…

- Je ne crois pas, Tiana. Les gens ne poussent pas des hurlements d'horreurs pareils uniquement parce qu'ils ont fait un « simple cauchemar ». Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas? Interrogea Nykhi en la regardant dans les yeux.

Arisa, quant à elle, avait un doute quant à ce qui était réellement arrivé. Tiana lui avait parlé de ses rêves prémonitoires inspirés par la Force et elle se disait que ce devait être ça. Cependant, c'était plus violent que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé et elle en était réellement terrifiée. Elle demanda du regard à son amie si c'était bien ce type de cauchemar et elle lui fit signe que oui. Tiana repris la parole en soupirant :

- Tu as raison, Nykhi, ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que mon monde natal, Alderaan, était détruit, et ce n'est pas la première fois. J'en ai déjà rêvé à deux reprises au cours du dernier mois, avec un sentiment d'urgence plus fort à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, j'avais le sentiment que cela arrivait alors même que j'en rêvais, comme si je recevais des images prise sur le vif directement dans mon esprit.

- Comment est-ce possible, Tiana? Comment pourrais-tu voir un évènement qui se déroule à des centaines d'années lumières d'ici? L'interrompit Arisa d'un ton surpris.

- Je l'ignore, Arisa! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai _ressentis _la mort d'Alderaan dans toutes les fibres de mon corps! Je _sais _qu'Alderaan n'existes plus, mais je ne saurais dire _comment _je le sais!

- Mais… es-tu sûre de tes sensations? Tu pourrais t'être trompée, non? Questionna à son tour Miriem, avant de reprendre d'un ton effrayé : Parce que sinon, les implications de ce que tu avances seraient trop terrifiantes à imaginer… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être assez puissant pour détruire une planète entière? L'Empire lui-même ne possède pas une telle arme!

- Écoutez, les filles, je l'ignore, d'accord? Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, désolée. Elle secoua la tête et se leva, puis se tourna vers ses trois meilleures amies dans cette base. Elle s'essaya à sourire puis dit : Je ne pourrai plus dormir cette nuit. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Moi, je vais aller me promener, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Bonne nuit.

Elle s'habilla et quitta ensuite sa chambre d'un pas léger, comme on le fait quand on se lève en pleine nuit. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, qu'elle trouva vide à l'exception d'un pilote dont la silhouette lui parut familière. Elle s'approcha de lui et, une fois assez proche pour pouvoir s'adresser à lui à voix basse, elle dit :

- Bonsoir, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus?

L'homme eut un léger sursaut avant de se retourner avec un sourire fatigué sur le visage, et elle le reconnut enfin. Elle sourit à son tour et lança, tout en s'essayant :

- Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais aussi d'insomnies, Wedge. Pourquoi es-tu ici à cette heure?

- Je ne sais pas trop… je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu ici. Je peux te retourner la question, d'ailleurs, Tiana. Ce n'est pas une heure pour se balader dans les couloirs.

- Des cauchemars… Elle fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à une douleur fugitive, puis reprit : Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'être persuadé de quelque chose mais de ne pouvoir en parler à personne, de peur qu'on ne te croie pas?

Quelque chose sembla l'alarmer, dans son ton ou dans son attitude générale, et il se pencha vers elle pour voir son visage de plus près, comme s'il tentait d'y découvrir un indice qui lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, cette nuit. Il rencontra son regard et y vit une douleur et une certitude telle qu'il en fut bouleversé. Il mit une main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? On dirait que tu viens de voir mourir ton meilleur ami sous tes yeux…

Comme si des valves s'étaient à nouveaux ouvertes dans son cœur, Tiana se remit à pleurer en silence. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer à elle-même, se dit-elle avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Wedge lui mit la main sur l'épaule et la serra contre lui car il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Il espérait tout de même que son fiancé n'était pas dans les parages! Après une ou deux minutes, Tiana commença à s'épancher et se mit à parler sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes, comme pour se vider le cœur. Il la laissa parler sans l'interrompre. Quand il vit qu'elle avait terminé de parler, il lui posa une simple question :

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps?

- Près d'un mois… J'avais peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle si j'en parlais, Wedge, et de toute façon, qui m'aurais cru, dis-moi? C'était trop invraisemblable, même pour moi! Elle se tut puis reprit tout bas : J'aurais put faire quelque chose….

- Tu ne peux pas savoir si ces rêves se sont vraiment réalisés, Tiana, alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour quelque chose sur quoi tu n'as aucun contrôle. Il reprit sur un ton plus léger, avec un petit sourire : De toute façon, pas besoin d'être un Jedi pour faire ce genre de cauchemars à propos de l'Empire, il suffit de regarder l'holonet tous les jours! Aller, je t'offre un verre et puis tu pourras retourner te coucher, après, si tu veux.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et accepta son offre. Ils prirent donc une boisson chaude et elle le quitta ensuite. Elle ne retourna cependant pas à sa chambre, mais monta sur le toit du plus haut Temple pour voir le soleil se lever sur la jungle. Ce spectacle l'apaisa et elle se sentit enfin mieux, comme en paix avec elle-même, et put faire taire sa culpabilité en la noyant sous la beauté et le calme de cette scène. Après, elle savait qu'elle reviendrait mais elle se contenta de se sentir bien pendant quelques minutes. Les mauvaises nouvelles arriveraient plus tard, en même temps qu'un vieux vaisseau déglingué dans lequel un jeune homme blond, porteur d'un héritage glorieux, viendrait pour transformer le visage de la galaxie pour toujours…

-A SUIVRE-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Tiana sombra dans le sommeil et se retrouva en un lieux très lumineux en se demandant : _« Quelle genre de catastrophe vais-je encore voir… » _Une voix amusée répondit derrière elle et elle la reconnut aussitôt.

- Aucune, à ce que je sache. À moins bien sûr que tu ne me considère comme une catastrophe, ma chère petite fille.

Tiana se retourna d'un bond avec un cri de joie et courut se jeter au cou de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Il portait une tenue dans laquelle elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, très semblable, en moins défraîchie, à celle que portait Clarisse. Elle s'écria :

- Grand-père, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir!

- Moi aussi, mon cœur! Tu dois savoir que tu es en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas? C'était la seule façon que je pouvais utiliser pour te parler. J'ai des choses très importantes à te dire, qui ne pouvaient pas attendre.

Tiana le serra encore dans ses bras, puis se recula pour mieux le voir. Elle le reconnaissait très bien, mais il lui apparaissait un peu plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Elle nota ce fait mais ne s'en occupa pas. Elle se dit que, comme il était mort, il pouvait bien prendre l'apparence qu'il voulait… Elle lui dit cependant, un peu amère :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti avant d'avoir put m'expliquer toutes ces choses que je faisais et que je ne comprenais pas, grand-père? J'ai tellement besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais…

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment quitté, tu sais, Tiana. Tu peux faire appel à moi quand tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à y penser très fort et je vais répondre.

Tiana en fut infiniment réconfortée quand il lui dit ces mots et elle versa des larmes de soulagement. Il lui prit les épaules et la repoussa gentiment au bout de quelques instants pour la fixer dans les yeux. Il prit un air grave pour lui dire :

- Tes rêves ont dit vrais, ces dernières semaines, mon enfant. Alderaan vient d'être détruite par l'Empire. Notre monde n'existe plus. Cependant, tu dois rester forte et ne pas t'effondrer. Si tu le faisais, tu ferais exactement ce que l'Empire attend de toi et de tous les autres. Tu as une tâche à accomplir et toi seule en es capable. Souviens-toi de tout ce que je t'ai appris, ma chère petite fille. La Force est ton alliée et tu dois apprendre à t'en servir. Je reviendrai te voir pour t'apprendre à la maîtriser.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Tiana s'était effondrée et pleurait, assise sur le sol. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler, il vint s'agenouiller près d'elle, la serra dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer comme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle sentit alors monter en elle une grande colère contre les barbares qui avaient détruit sa planète et dit :

- Je hais l'Empire! Je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais existé! Je veux qu'il soit balayé de la galaxie!

- Prends garde à ta colère, ma fille, car elle pourrait te conduire droit dans les bras de ceux que tu prétends détester à ce point. Elle mène au Côté Obscur de la Force et celui-ci pourrait te détruire.

Tiana fut surprise par ces paroles inattendues et laissa fondre sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle fut remplacée par une profonde volonté de vaincre l'Empire et de faire en sorte que la République renaisse de ses cendres, par tous les moyens possibles. Son grand-père, comme s'il devinait ses pensées, lui fit un sourire encourageant et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la laisser tranquillement s'éveiller.

Sur le toit du temple, Tiana se réveilla et vit que le soleil était levé depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle estima qu'elle avait dormi environ deux heures. Elle se leva et défroissa son uniforme quand la cloche sonnant le rassemblement se fit entendre depuis le réfectoire. Tiana sut immédiatement pourquoi elle sonnait mais n'en descendit pas moins pour se joindre aux autres qui se rendaient à la grande salle. Elle y rencontra ses trois amies, qui la regardèrent avec inquiétude à cause de son cauchemar de la nuit, mais furent rassurées par son air serein et détendu, ainsi que Kevin, qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'escorta ainsi jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle. Au bout de la salle, sur le podium, le Général Dodonna attendait en compagnie des autres officiers supérieurs. Tous avaient un air extrêmement grave et attristé. Dans la salle, les murmures s'intensifièrent, tous se demandant ce qui se passait. Une fois que la salle fut remplie à pleine capacité, le Général demanda le silence et prit ensuite la parole d'une voix lasse et comme vieillie prématurément.

- Mes chers amis, je dois vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle. Nous avons appris d'une source sûre, il y a une heure à peine, que la planète Alderaan avait été attaquée par l'Empire au moyen de son arme ultime, l'Étoile de la Mort, qui a la capacité de détruire entièrement un monde. J'ai le regret de vous dire qu'Alderaan et toute sa population ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. La planète a été entièrement détruite et il n'en reste rien, si ce n'est un champ de débris spatiaux. Il se tut quelques instants, comme pour les laisser digérer la nouvelle, puis reprit sur un ton un peu plus confiant : La seule bonne nouvelle que nous ayons, si je puis dire, est que nous avons réussi à voler les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort et qu'ils sont en route pour cette base au moment où je vous parle. Nous analyserons ces plans pour trouver une faiblesse exploitable et détruire cette abomination avant qu'un autre monde ne subisse le même sort qu'Alderaan.

Dans la salle régnait alors un silence de mort et au bout de quelques minutes, ceux des Rebelles présents dans la salle qui venaient d'Alderaan, s'effondrèrent dans le bras de leurs voisins en pleurant et en gémissant d'une douleur qui n'était pas physique mais spirituelle. Kevin sera sa fiancée dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il vit dans ses yeux non pas de la tristesse comme il s'y attendait, mais plutôt une froide colère et un profond désir de prendre sa revanche. Il en fut surprit et lui demanda si elle était déjà au courant de cette nouvelle. Elle lui dit qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation avec lui dans un coin plus tranquille et elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle lui parla de sa famille d'un point de vue qu'il ne connaissait pas :

- Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses sur ma famille que tu dois savoir. Tu n'as jamais rencontré mon grand-père car il est mort il y a deux mois. Quand il était plus jeune, il était un Chevalier Jedi. Pour ce qui est de mon père, il a étudié au Temple des années avant le début de l'Empire. Je suis leur digne héritière car je possède moi aussi quelques dons propres aux anciens Jedi. Par exemple, j'ai le don voir dans le futur par le biais de mes rêves, et j'ai vu la destruction d'Alderaan plusieurs fois au début de ce mois.

Il la regarda, absolument éberlué, mais comprenait assez bien pourquoi sa famille avait décidée de garder cela secret toutes ces années. Il savait que l'Empire chassait les gens comme eux depuis des années ou bien s'en servaient après avoir effacés leur mémoire pour les rendre plus malléables. Il lui dit finalement :

- C'est pour cela que tu ne t'ai pas effondrée, tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? Tu le savais déjà.

- En fait, je me suis effondrée, mais c'est arrivé cette nuit, juste après que la catastrophe soit arrivée. Je l'ai ressentie et, crois moi, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir une chose pareille!

Kevin hocha la tête et, à ce moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher derrières eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent le Commandant Garos arriver derrière eux en tenant un message à la main. Il le tendit à Tiana en lui disant :

- Ce message vient d'arriver pour vous il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il est de votre père…

- C'est impossible, mon père était sur Alderaan! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Il a été envoyé il y plusieurs heures, probablement avant l'explosion.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit à la hâte, impatiente de voir les derniers mots que son père lui avait adressés. Ce mot lui expliquait que son père avait sentit le danger et avait put mettre son petit frère Dylan et sa cousine Lyselle à l'abri, chez leur Grand-tante Augusta, sur Naboo. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son fiancé le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi. Elle leur communiqua alors la bonne nouvelle et dit que son petit frère et sa cousine étaient en sécurité sur Naboo. Au moment où elle leur transmettait cette nouvelle, le bruit d'un vaisseau en approche leur vint aux oreilles et ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel pour voir s'approcher un vieux vaisseau tout déglingué. Kevin prit un air surprit et dit :

- Ça vole, ce tas de ferraille?

- Apparemment oui. C'est probablement le vaisseau que le Général à annoncé. Répondit Tiana.

Sur l'aire d'atterrissage, situé face au Grand temple, le vieux cargo Corellien était en train de se poser. Tiana et Kevin s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et qui était à bord de ce vaisseau, et se retrouvèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres du vaisseau qui atterrissait. Une fois posé, la rampe s'abaissa et un petit groupe en sortit. Il y avait d'abord un jeune homme blond à l'air naïf, puis un énorme wookie. La troisième personne était une jeune femme et Tiana eut un sursaut de surprise en la reconnaissant. C'était la princesse Leia Organa d'Alderaan. L'homme qui la suivait avait un certain charme mais elle le jugea un tantinet arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Les derniers passagers étaient deux droids. Elle voulut appeler la princesse mais se ravisa. Ils avaient l'air très pressés et elle ne voulut pas les interrompre dans leur tâche. Elle aurait tout le temps pour parler à la princesse plus tard. Des transports vinrent les chercher et cet étrange petit groupe disparut à l'intérieur de la base. Elle resta une heure assise avec Kevin et le Commandant Garos pour discuter. Plus tard, le comlink de Kevin sonna et un message se fit entendre :

- Tous les pilotes sont demandés à la salle de briefing pour une rencontre au sommet. Vos ordres de mission vous seront donnés.

Kevin se leva et s'étira. Il éteignit son comlink et se tourna vers Tiana et le Commandant en disant :

- Je vais devoir vous laisser. Ça l'air urgent.

- Tu me raconteras plus tard, Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ce vieux vaisseau tout droit sorti de la casse.

Kevin haussa les épaules puis partit en courant pour son briefing. Tiana vit que tous les autres pilotes courraient vers leur rendez-vous et dit :

- On dirait qu'ils ont rameutés tous les pilotes de cette base. Arisa et Nykhi sont sûrement déjà là-bas elles aussi. Elle venait à peine de terminer cette phrase que son propre comlink sonna avec un message différent.

- Tous les techniciens sont demandés au hangar principal de toute urgence. Il faut préparer les engins en vue d'une attaque impériale massive.

Tiana et le Commandant Garos se levèrent très vite et partirent au pas de course vers le hangar principal. Ils furent rejoints par tous les techniciens de la base y compris ceux de l'équipe de nuit. Le hangar principal était une vaste salle deux fois plus grande que le réfectoire. Il était rempli de chasseurs de type aile-X et aile-Y. Tiana repéra Miriem dans la foule et se joignit à elle. Avec les autres, elles se mirent à examiner tous les chasseurs et à les préparer pour leur vol. Les droids arrivèrent et les techniciens les installèrent dans leur cabine après les avoir un peu nettoyés. Alors qu'elle inspectait un chasseur, Tiana vit Drake s'éloigné très vite d'un chasseur. Elle consulta le numéro de série du chasseur et constata qu'il s'agissait de celui de Nykhi. Selon son emploi du temps, il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Son attention fut attirée par l'arrivée des pilotes qui allaient monter dans leur appareil. Elle s'approcha de celui de Nykhi alors que celle-ci s'installait aux commandes. Tiana l'examina de fond en comble et vit une minuscule fissure au niveau des moteurs à impulsion. Elle appela aussitôt son supérieur.

- Lieutenant, regardez ça. Elle pointa sa loupe vers la fissure et son lieutenant regarda. Si cet appareil décolle, il va exploser en quittant l'atmosphère.

- Bien joué, jeune fille. Répondit le lieutenant. Prévenez la pilote qu'elle restera à terre sur ce coup-ci.

- Tout de suite, monsieur

Tiana courut jusqu'à l'échelle et monta jusqu'au cockpit. Elle vit Nykhi bouclé son casque et s'apprêter au décollage. Elle lui cogna sur le casque et dû crié pour se faire entendre dans le bruit ambiant.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais tu es consignée à terre. Ton chasseur à une fissure au niveau des moteurs à impulsion et ce serait trop long pour réparer. La Rodienne prit alors un air boudeur et débarqua en criant que ce n'était pas juste. Elle aussi voulait faire sa part.

Tiana lui répondit qu'elle aurait plus de chance la prochaine fois, tout en espérant qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Elle alla ensuite à l'appareil de Kevin. Celui-ci l'attendait debout à côté. Il dit qu'il avait vu Wedge embrasser Arisa pour se souhaiter mutuellement bonne chance et il voulait essayer ça. Tiana lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils ignoraient que le jeune homme blond arrivé avec la princesse avait été le témoin de ce baiser. À la fin, Kevin monta dans son appareil et amorça son décollage. Tiana alla voir ensuite Arisa, lui souhaita bonne chance et aida les techniciens à retirer l'échelle. Elle passa voir Davis et le supplia de veiller sur Kevin. Le jeune homme accepta après qu'elle l'eut embrassé sur la joue. Il monta à son tour et décolla. Tiana courut dans toute la base pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Quand les chasseurs eurent tous décollé, elle s'assit et souffla un peu. Les autres techniciens s'assirent aussi. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et espéré, maintenant. Tiana se mit à réfléchir intensément. Le problème de moteur de Nykhi la préoccupait. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas accidentel. C'était un acte de sabotage et Tiana était sûre que c'était Drake qui en était responsable. Il avait été dans une zone hors de sa juridiction. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant pour l'accuser d'espionnage, elle devrait trouver plus. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais que peut-être plus tard… Miriem vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en lui disant que Nykhi était dans leurs quartiers et qu'elle faisait du boudin première classe. Elles se mirent à rire un peu nerveusement et s'installèrent pour attendre.

Dans l'espace, la bataille faisait rage. Elle allait sceller le sort de la galaxie pour des dizaines, voire des centaines d'années, et chacun sur la base de Yavin en était terriblement conscient. Dans, le réfectoire, la tension était telle qu'elle en devenait palpable et Tiana se sentait très nerveuse dans cette atmosphère si électrifiée qu'elle lui faisait presque dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Comme pour faire encore monter d'un cran la tension ambiante, les haut-parleurs de la base lancèrent d'un ton monocorde :

- L'Étoile de la Mort sera en orbite dans 20 minutes.

Assise près d'elle, il y avait une jeune technicienne un peu boulotte qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles en fixant un regard anxieux sur le plus proche haut-parleur. Elle semblait dans l'attente d'une nouvelle désastreuse, comme tout un chacun ici à cet instant. Quant on annonça que trois autres pilotes s'étaient fait descendre, Tiana souhaita de toutes ses forces que ni Arisa, ni Kevin ne soient parmi les victimes. Au bout d'un moment supplémentaire pendant lequel le haut-parleur avait pu annoncer calmement :

- L'Étoile de la Mort sera en orbite dans 15 minutes.

Tiana se leva alors et tenta de se trouver une occupation qui lui fasse oublier que son fiancé et sa meilleure amie étaient en train de risquer leur peau là-haut, dans une bataille qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chances de remporter. Elle alla d'abord dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses copines pour voir comment s'en tirait Nykhi. Quand elle entra, celle-ci était assise sur sa couchette, le dos au mur et fixait la pointe de ses bottes avec un air renfrogné. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva sa tête d'insecte et lança, sur un ton agressif :

- Ho, c'est toi… Si c'est pour me faire la morale que tu es ici, tu vas être très déçue, je te préviens!

- Non, je venais juste voir comment tu allais, c'est tout. Elle poursuivit avec un sourire : Tu auras d'autres occasions de prouver ce que tu vaux, je te le dis, Nykhi. Puis elle ajouta, plus bas : Enfin, j'espère…

C'est ce moment que choisi le haut-parleur pour lancer une nouvelle annonce selon laquelle l'Étoile de la Mort serait en orbite dans 10 minutes. Nykhi se renfrogna plus encore à cette annonce et jeta à la figure de Tiana, comme si elle l'accusait personnellement de sa mauvaise fortune :

- Tu entends ça, Tiana? C'est là-haut que je devrais être, pas assise ici à me tourner les pouces! Elle la gratifia d'un regard mauvais et colérique avant d'ajouter, très froidement : Va-t-en, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de décompresser et il faut être seul pour çà.

Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant son amie remâcher sa rancune en toute tranquillité. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de commandement pour voir comment cela se passait là-bas. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment d'autorisations pour être là, elle ne fut pas arrêtée et put poursuivre son chemin sans être inquiétée. Elle était presque arrivée sur les lieux quand elle surprit une silhouette qui lui était familière. Elle avança encore de quelques pas et vit Drake, le nouveau technicien, qui tentait de trafiquer quelque chose sur une boite de dérivation d'énergie. Peut-être senti-t-il quelques chose, toujours est-il qu'il se releva alors d'un bond et se retourna vers l'endroit où se tapissait Tiana. Celle-ci se renfonça encore plus dans les ombres et l'observa. Il chercha quelque chose du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis s'en fut vers le réfectoire d'un pas rapide et, selon l'opinion de Tiana, assez nerveux. Elle décida de reléguer cet incident dans sa mémoire pour l'instant car il lui sembla important de s'en rappeler, et avança jusqu'au centre de commandement. Le haut parleur lança de nouveau :

- L'Étoile de la Mort sera en orbite dans 5 minutes. Cinq minutes.

Tiana eut alors un frisson désagréable et sentit comme une boule de glace se loger dans se poitrine. Elle ne put chasser cette impression de désastre imminent et se trouva un coin dans le fond de la salle où elle ne gênerait personne, puis regarda ce qui se passait. La princesse Leia et le Général Dodonna se tenaient face à l'écran tactique avec le droid doré qui était arrivé en même temps que la princesse et ses compagnons dans le vieux cargo Corellien. Elle put entendre un haut-parleur lancer :

- Luke, je suis touché. Je dois vous quitter.

- C'est pas grave, Wedge. On se retrouve à la base

- Désolé, les gars. Bonne chance.

Il semblait maintenant à Tiana que chaque seconde durait des heures et elle écoutait les diverses conversations entre les pilotes avec beaucoup d'anxiété. Elle entendit à un moment donné Kevin lancer d'un ton un peu affolé qu'il était touché et perdait le contrôle de son appareil, pour ajouter quelques instants plus tard qu'il l'avait repris en main. Tiana soupira de soulagement. Le haut parleur lança alors, comme pour la narguer de sa bonne fortune :

- L'Étoile de la Mort sera en orbite dans une minute. Une minute.

Tous retinrent leur souffle dans la salle de commandement. Quelqu'un lança alors d'un ton surpris :

- Luke, votre ordinateur de visé est débranché. Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Tout va bien… Fut la réponse du jeune homme, sur un ton calme et comme lointain. Il ajouta : Je vais très bien…

Tiana eut alors une étrange impression, comme si elle était en deux endroits à la fois, c'est-à-dire ici, sur la base de Yavin, mais aussi dans l'espace en compagnie du jeune homme dans son aile-X. C'était comme si elle voyait par ses yeux. Elle ressentait en fait plus qu'elle ne voyait vraiment, mais cela ne fit pas une grande différence. Elle sentit le jeune homme se préparer à presser la détente de sa torpille à photon, tout en sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps. Elle entendit alors la voix de cet arrogant capitaine Corellien dont elle ne savait pas le nom qui semblait venir de très loin :

- Dépêches-toi, petit gars! Fais-moi péter cet engin et on rentre!

Tiana entendait et sentait en même temps. Elle entendit :

- L'Étoile de la Mort est en orbite. L'Étoile de la Mort est en orbite.

Tout en ressentant en même temps le jeune homme presser la détente de sa torpille et sa joie quand il fit mouche. Elle entendit le décompte final avant la destruction de Yavin :

- Cinq, quatre, trois…

Puis vit et ressentis tout à la fois l'explosion de l'Étoile de la Mort dans le ciel juste au-dessus de la planète. Elle se sentit comme transportée de joie et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que son étrange lien avec le jeune pilote était rompu mais était trop émue pour s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Elle vit le Commandant Garos, qui avait enfin remarqué sa présence pas vraiment autorisée dans la salle de contrôle, venir vers elle pour la gratifier d'une étreinte digne d'un ours. Elle la lui rendit avec joie, puis quitta le poste de commandement pour courir vers le réfectoire, À l'intérieur, tous pleuraient ou riaient, se serrant dans les bras les une des autres, peu importe si on se connaissait ou pas. Tiana fut alors happée par un Salporin fou de joie qui la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la serre dans ses bras à son tour. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle dit en riant :

- Attention! J'ai encore besoin de tous mes membres entiers pour l'instant, Salporin!

Le wookie éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant qu'ils avaient réussi à donner la pâtée de leur vie aux impériaux. Il ajouta qu'ils avaient payé pour la destruction de son monde natal. Tiana le remercia et courut vers l'aire d'atterrissage pour attendre l'arrivée de son fiancé et de sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient sains et sauf tout les deux, quoi qu'Arisa ait une moitié d'aile en moins sur son chasseur. Elle avait eu de la chance, dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement. Plus loin, elle vit la Princesse Leia qui serait dans ses bras le jeune homme blond, Luke, ainsi que le capitaine Corellien, qui venaient à eux deux de remporter la bataille. Elle sourit à cette scène et partit avec ses amis se joindre aux festivités qui furent préparé à toute vitesse pour fêter cette victoire décisive. Elle eut bien entendu un mal de bloc le lendemain mais, tout compte fait, cela en valait bien la peine! Cette victoire sonnait le début de la fin pour Palpatine et son Empire, l'histoire le prouverait, elle en était persuadée.

Le lendemain matin, Tiana retourna à son travail et remarqua au passage que plusieurs personnes semblaient être dans un état semblable au sien, c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient le pas chancelant, les traits tirés, et le teint pas vraiment frais. Elle se dit intérieurement que si l'Empire attaquait maintenant, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance de vaincre car la moitié du personnel était encore au lit ou à l'infirmerie avec des maux de têtes carabinés. Elle songeât en ricanant que les droids médicaux devaient leur faire des remontrances de toute sortes. Se sentant quelque peu nauséeuse, elle sortit du hangar pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais en se disant que c'était bon de pouvoir encore respirer, tout simplement. Après un moment, elle vit Drake se diriger seul vers la jungle. Elle voulut le suivre mais se ravisa au dernier moment car elle se rappela avoir oublié de prendre son médicament contre les allergies ce matin-là. Voyant quelques techniciens appartenant au groupe auquel Drake était affecté, elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle dit :

- Salut, les gars, bien dormi? Quelques marmonnements inintelligibles répondirent à sa question. Elle poursuivit : Est-ce que Drake va souvent dans la jungle seul de cette façon? C'est dangereux à cause des bêtes sauvages. Il n'a pas peur de se faire attaquer?

Un des techniciens prit la parole d'un ton un peu endormi et lui répondit :

- Oui, il fait ça tout les deux ou trois jours. Il dit qu'il va faire un peu de jogging pour se tenir en forme. Il se sert de nos chemins d'évasion, qui sont bien dégagés. Il ajouta, curieux : Pourquoi posez-vous cette question?

- Par simple curiosité! Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la jungle et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait.

Les techniciens la saluèrent et se remirent à emballer des pièces d'équipements en vue de la future évacuation. Tiana réfléchit quelques instants et se dit que si elle voulait découvrir ce que Drake trafiquait, elle devrait le faire au plus vite. Elle entendit alors des pas derrière elle et une voix féminine, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, s'adressa à elle :

- Bonjour, Tiana, il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vues.

- Bonjour, votre Altesse, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi? Répondit la jeune fille en se retournant.

- Très bien, merci. Répondit Leia d'un ton serein. Vous, vous avez l'air un peu chiffonnée!

Tiana rougit légèrement et regarda Leia en souriant timidement. À ce moment, elle vit Drake sortir de la jungle, l'air à peine essoufflé, et retourner vers le hangar. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son air où il y avait un soupçon de colère, comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose de désagréable. Leia remarqua très vite le léger raidissement de Tiana et suivit son regard jusqu'à Drake, Elle le vit donc elle aussi entrer dans le hangar et disparaître dans les ombres à l'intérieur. La princesse reporta son attention sur Tiana et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle avait un air soupçonneux. Tiana lui répondit sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir, utilisant intuitivement le langage utilisé par les renseignements :

- Je crois qu'on a une taupe, Votre Altesse. Elle poursuivit ensuite en disant : Vous avez vu l'homme qui vient de nous croiser? Il a une attitude que je trouve bizarre depuis qu'il est arrivé ici au début de la semaine. Par exemple, hier, je l'ai vu trafiquer une boite de dérivation d'énergie près du poste de commandement, et plus tôt dans la journée, je l'ai vu qui s'éloignait en vitesse de l'aile-X de Nykhi, sur laquelle, comme par hasard, j'ai trouvé une fissure sur les moteurs d'impulsion qui l'a obligée à rester au sol. Cette fissure n'avait pas l'air naturel, d'ailleurs.

- As-tu remarqué autre chose à propos de cet homme? Demanda Leia d'un ton Inquiet.

- Il a un très léger air de parade, comme les officiers impériaux, et un léger dédain pour les non humains et les femmes portant un uniforme de commandement. C'est pratiquement imperceptible, mais j'ai put le remarquer. De plus, il va dans la jungle tous les deux ou trois jours, soit disant pour faire du jogging mais, pour ma part, le jogging ne m'a jamais mise en colère, alors que lui, quand il est ressortit de la jungle, il avait l'air furieux. Je crois que je vais essayer de trouver l'endroit où il est allé, Votre Altesse.

- Bonne idée, Tiana, mais n'y va pas toute seule. Amène ton ami Salporin avec toi, ce sera plus prudent. Quant à moi, je vais retenir ce Drake ici jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. Essayez de faire le plus vite possible.

Tiana retourna rapidement à sa chambre pour prendre son médicament, puis elle alla chercher son garde du corps wookie, qui accepta avec joie de l'accompagner vu le manque d'activité à l'intérieur de la base. Elle lui expliqua la situation alors qu'ils entraient dans la jungle et Salporin se mit immédiatement à la recherche des traces. Il les trouva rapidement et celles-ci les conduisirent jusqu'à deux ou trois kilomètres de la base. Ils trouvèrent un endroit dégagé récemment dans le quel étai installé un petit appareil de communication à longue portée ainsi qu'une liste de codes impériaux. De plus cet appareillage avait un air très impérial et surtout très récent. En le prenant, Tiana constata qu'il était très léger donc facilement portable. Elle demanda à son compagnon s'ils devaient amener l'appareil avec eux et il lui répondit que oui parce que cela permettrait d'arrêter la taupe plus rapidement. Elle mit donc l'appareil dans son sac à dos et ils repartirent en courant vers la base. Voyant que Tiana commençait à traîner derrière au bout de quelques minutes, Salporin la prit sur ses épaules et repartit à la course.

De retour à la base, ils allèrent tout de suite voir la princesse Leia pour lui montrer leur découverte. Celle-ci les emmena ensuite voir le Général pour qu'il voie les preuves par lui-même. Il envoya un soldat cherché Drake sous prétexte qu'il avait quelque chose à faire réparer dans son bureau. Tiana dit alors qu'elle voulait partir avant qu'il n'arrive pour que le traître ne sache pas qui l'avait dénoncé. Leia lui dit cependant qu'elle avait besoin de son témoignage pour faire condamner l'agent impérial. Elle lui dit que, pour protéger son identité, elle pourrait porter une cape et un brouilleur vocal pendant le procès. Elle ouvrit un grand coffre dans le coin gauche de la pièce et en sortit une grande cape verte et un brouilleur vocal, qu'elle lui tendit. Un peu gênée, elle les enfila mais trouva le brouilleur vocal extrêmement inconfortable. Deux gardes étaient entrés dans la pièce entre temps et elle se recula dans le coin le plus ombragé de la pièce. Tiana dit, un peu mal à l'aise :

- C'est normal que j'aie la voix de C-3PO? Je me sens un peu ridicule dans cet accoutrement…

Leia rit un peu et lui dit que cela lui allait comme une seconde peau. Avant que Tiana ait put répondre, le garde en faction devant la porte leur annonça que le technicien que le Général avait demandé était arrivé.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Drake ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il avait été découvert. Il était agent depuis 5 ans et jusque là, toutes ses missions avaient été couronnées de succès, alors il n'était pas méfiant. Il y avait bien cette jeune technicienne qui posait des questions sur lui, mais d'après ce qu'il en savait, elle ne pouvait pas aller dans la jungle à cause d'une allergie quelconque. Il fut donc pris par surprise quand deux gardes se saisirent de lui et l'emmenèrent directement devant le Général Dodonna et la princesse Leia. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Général prit la parole qu'il pu constater que les Rebelles avaient découverts qui il était.

- Technicien Drake, si c'est là votre vrai nom, nous avons découverts toutes les preuves qui nous permettent de croire que vous êtes un agent impérial. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Gronda le Général d'un air autoritaire.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Général. Je ne suis pas un espion, quoi qu'on ait put vous dire.

Le Général commença alors à lui énumérer toutes les preuves qu'on avait contre lui et finit en dévoilant l'appareil de communication que Tiana avait découvert dans la jungle. Il se retourna vers « Drake », qui avait gardé un air calme et stoïque tout au long de discours du Général, et lui dit :

- Quel que soit votre vrai nom, vous déshonorez l'uniforme que vous portez. Mais nous vous remercions tout de même pour les codes inclus dans cet appareil, ils nous seront très utiles contre l'Empire! Nous remercierons éventuellement vos chefs pour ces petits cadeaux très bienvenus.

À ces paroles, le visage de « Drake » se mit à blêmir légèrement au fur et à mesure que le Général parlait. Il se dit que, si cela venait à se savoir, il pourrait espérer au mieux une mort rapide, mais il en doutait sincèrement vu l'importance que ces information allaient avoir pour les Rebelles dans les semaines à venir. Il se dit qu'il pouvait tout de même essayer de sauver les meubles en inventant une bonne excuse. Il dit :

- Je vous assure que vous faites erreur. Cet appareil n'est pas à moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. On m'aura tendu un piège pour me faire accuser de ce crime! Je ne sais pas qui m'a dénoncé, mais cette personne vous a menti.

Alors qu'il parlait, Tiana remarqua que le regard du prisonnier était fixé vers la gauche, ce qui signifiait qu'il mentait car le centre de l'imagination se trouvait dans l'hémisphère gauche du cerveau. Donc, il inventait à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle décida d'intervenir et de se montrer en pleine lumière. Elle s'assura donc au préalable que sa cape dissimulait bien ses formes féminines et vérifia que le brouilleur était bien en place, puis fit un pas en avant pour se mettre dans la lumière. Une fois que tous se furent tournés vers elle, y compris « Drake », de plus en plus surpris, elle se mit à parler avec une voix métallique qui lui fit grincer des dents.

- Il ment.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça? demanda la princesse Leia.

- C'est simple, votre Altesse. Cet homme lève les yeux vers la gauche quand il parle, or le centre de la créativité se trouve dans l'hémisphère gauche du cerveau, ce qui veut dire qu'il invente à mesure qu'il parle. De plus, cet appareil est d'un modèle qui, si je me souviens bien, reprogramme sa mémoire tous les trois jours, or le dernier voyage dans la jungle de ce technicien ne date que de ce matin. Le message qu'il a envoyé y est probablement encore.

La princesse la regarda avec un air très surpris et se dirigea ensuite vers l'appareil pour voir si le message y était encore. Il y avait en effet quelque chose. Le message était adressé au Commandant Trenton des services de renseignements impériaux de Coruscant et durait environ cinq minutes. Quant à « Drake », il était carrément devenu blanc et se dit : _« Mince, ils ont un agent expérimenté avec eux! Il a détruit ma couverture en moins d'une minute! Bravo, mon vieux, tu détiens le nouveau record de l'Agent impérial démasqué le plus vite! » _

Sur l'enregistrement, Tiana put voir le commandant Trenton s'adresser à « Drake » sous le nom de Collins. Il se faisait d'ailleurs passer un savon par son supérieur qui lui reprochait d'avoir saboté le mauvais chasseur et d'avoir été surpris alors qu'il tentait de mettre hors service le centre de commande pendant la bataille. Il lui reprochait aussi d'avoir été remarqué par la personne qu'il devait surveiller. Il lui reprocha aussi de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par une jeune fille de 18 ans à peine. Une fois que la bande fut terminée, le Général éteignit l'appareil et se tourna vers les gardes pour dire :

- Ce sera tout, messieurs, vous pouvez amener ce prisonnier dans sa cellule.

- Attendez Général. Dit Collins d'une voix basse et fatiguée. J'aimerais au moins savoir le nom de celui qui m'a démasqué pour lui adresser mes félicitations. C'est la première fois qu'on réussi à me démasquer en 5 ans, et surtout aussi vite.

- Il préfère garder l'anonymat et de toute façon, son nom ne vous dirait pas grand-chose. Sachez tout de même que c'est notre meilleur agent sur cette base et qu'il est aussi discret qu'une ombre…

L'Agent Collins hocha la tête et suivit les gardes hors de la pièce avec un air assez abattu. Quand il fut sorti, Tiana sorti à son tour avec soulagement de son accoutrement et jeta le brouilleur à terre en disant :

- Cette chose est insupportable à porter! On cuit littéralement avec ça sur le visage. Comment Vador fait-il pour supporter ça depuis 20 ans?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix, mademoiselle! Commença-t-il en riant un peu, puis il poursuivit plus sérieusement : Vous avez tous les remerciements de l'Alliance, Mademoiselle. Un rapport vous concernant sera adressé en haut lieux.

Tiana baissa la tête et rougit légèrement avant de prendre congé d'eux et de repartir pour ses occupations habituelles. Elle avait le sentiment du devoir accompli et se dit que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était sentit à sa vraie place. Elle avait eu le sentiment que cette cape devait faire partie d'elle. Elle décida de passer à autre chose et fit son boulot de technicienne en aidant à emballer les machines les plus lourdes qui allaient bientôt partir. Quant elle alla se coucher, le soir venu, elle était complètement épuisée et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Au milieu de la nuit, un rapport quitta Yavin IV pour se rendre vers le point central de l'Alliance, situé très loin sur la bordure. Il fut reçu, puis rapidement décrypté par les ordinateurs de la base, avant d'être transmit au Général Madine, le chef des renseignements de l'Alliance Rebelle, qui ne dormait pas encore. Celui-ci le prit et commença à le lire d'abord superficiellement, occupé qu'il était sur le manque d'effectifs dans les services de Renseignements. Il tomba alors sur une phrase qui attira son attention : _« …démasqué un agent impérial en moins d'une minute, un record pour nos services, et elle n'a que 18 ans… » _Il recommença sa lecture depuis le début et, plus il lisait, plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. Il se dit que cette fille serait vraiment une perle pour son service.

Après qu'il ait lu ce rapport, il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la cabine de Mon Mothma, le chef suprême de l'Alliance. Il la trouva en pleine observation des étoiles et s'excusa de la déranger. Elle le pria d'entrer et de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avant de prendre la parole. Il était d'humeur fébrile et Mon Mothma le remarqua tout de suite. Ce fut elle qui parla la première :

- Qu'avez-vous, Général Madine? Vous avez l'air un peu excité, ce soir.

- Lisez ceci, madame, vous allez comprendre. Dit-il en lui tendant le rapport.

Elle le prit et le parcourut très attentivement, haussant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle lisait. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Madine et dit :

- Je devine que vous la voulez dans votre service, Général. Ses compétences semblent indiscutables.

- En effet, si l'Empire l'avait découvert avant nous, elle travaillerait déjà pour eux malgré son jeune âge. Elle vaut bien une dizaine de mes hommes!

- Très bien, Général. J'enverrai un ordre de transfert dès demain pour qu'elle soit transférée ici dans les plus brefs délais. Je devine que vous voulez rencontrer cette jeune personne, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, vous avez raison, madame.

- Je serai aussi curieuse que vous de rencontrer cette jeune personne, mon ami. Elle retourna se mettre devant la baie vitrée et conclut en disant : Bonne nuit, Général.

-Bonne nuit, madame. Dit le Général et il quitta le bureau d'un pas plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Il aurait bientôt un agent qui, si ce rapport était véridique, vaudrait bien une dizaine d'agents impériaux bien entraînés.

-A SUIVRE-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Après deux jours de réparation et d'emballage de matériel en tout genre, Tiana réussi à s'éclipser avec Kevin pour profiter de quelques moments de repos bien mérités et, accessoirement, pour contempler un coucher de soleil. En fait, ils avaient une autre idée en tête que de regarder le coucher de soleil, même s'il était absolument magnifique. Au bout de quinze minutes environ, la trappe qui menait au toit du temple s'ouvrit en grand et Wedge apparut en compagnie du nouveau héro de la base, un jeune homme qui, si elle se rappelait bien, s'appelait Luke. Ils étaient en train de discuter avec animation et ne remarquèrent donc pas tout de suite le jeune couple en train de s'embrasser sur le toit. Wedge finit par les remarquer et dit en rougissant un peu :

- Ho, désolé! On n'avait pas l'intention de vous déranger! On va s'en aller. Tu viens, Luke?

Tiana et son fiancé sursautèrent et se séparèrent très vite en entendant cette exclamation. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond en se séparant et virent les deux hommes qui les regardaient avec embarras. Elle vit que le teint du jeune homme blond avait pris à peu de chose près la même couleur que le siens et qu'il regardait la pointe de ses bottes. Tiana dit alors d'un ton un peu gêné, en rajustant un peu sa mise :

- Heu… ben… De toute façon, on avait fini! Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, il y a bien assez de place pour quatre. Quoi que je me doute que vous ne soyez pas venus ici pour les mêmes raisons que nous!

Luke fit semblant d'étouffer une toux dans sa main pour masquer son éclat de rire et Wedge le regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'il était mieux de se taire s'il voulait garder toutes ses dents. Il dit, avec une pointe d'embarras dans la voix :

- Ho, ça va, hein! De toute façon, il n'est pas mon genre!

Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, Luke éclata finalement de rire, bientôt imité par les autres. Ils s'assirent alors ensembles et se mirent à discuter. Luke finit par demander à Tiana comment elle s'appelait et d'où elle venait. Il remarqua que toutes les conversations s'étaient tues à cette question et que les deux autres regardaient la jeune fille avec compassion. Elle soupira, baissa un peu la tête et fini par répondre :

- Je m'appelle Tiana Antsassoa et je viens d'Alderaan. À ces mots, Luke blêmit et bredouilla des excuses sur un ton contrit. Tiana ajouta pour le réconforter : Ça va, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas être au courant… Elle se tu quelques instants et lui demanda à son tour : Et toi, c'est quoi, ton histoire? Je connais juste ton prénom…

- Je viens de Tatooine, la planète la plus éloignée du point central de la galaxie. Je m'appelle Luke Skywalker.

Un déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de Tiana et elle ouvrit de grands yeux en blêmissant légèrement, au point que Luke lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle lui demanda alors si, par le plus grand des hasards, son père ne se prénommait pas Anakin. À ces paroles, ce fut au tour de Luke d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de lui demander comment elle savait ça. Elle lui répondit :

- J'ai une amie sur Coruscant qui en connaît un rayon sur le Jedi et elle m'a dit qu'Anakin Skywalker avait été le Jedi le plus prometteur de sa génération, il y a une vingtaine d'années.

- J'avais un ami que j'ai rencontré sur Tatooine qui m'a dit à peu de choses près les mêmes mots à propos de mon père…

Le comlink de Tiana sonna alors et elle se dit : _« Sauvé par la cloche… Pauvre garçon, je n'étais pas pour lui dire tout de suite que son père et Dark Vador sont la même personne! »_ Elle regarda son comlink et vit que le Général Dodonna l'attendait dans son bureau et que ça avait l'air urgent. Elle s'excusa donc auprès des garçons, embrassa son fiancé et partit d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de temple.

Sur Coruscant, le Commandant Trenton se rongeait les ongles avec anxiété. Le rapport qu'il attendait de son agent basé sur Yavin tardait à arriver. Il avait en fait une bonne journée de retard, et cela n'était pas normal car il savait que Collins était réglé comme une horloge en ce qui avait trait à la transmission de ses rapports. Il était donc normal qu'il envisage que son agent avait été dans l'incapacité de transmettre son rapport.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit cogner à la porte de son bureau et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après, livrant le passage au dernier personnage que Trenton s'attendait à voir, Dark Vador en personne, qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il le croyait à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort et sa présence ici n'était probablement pas bon signe. Il demanda, tout à fait poliment, mais d'un ton un peu surpris :

- Seigneur Vador! Je vous croyais à bord de l'Étoile de la Mort, sur le point d'exterminer les Rebelles sur Yavin!

- Malheureusement, l'Étoile de la Mort à été détruite au large de Yavin par les forces Rebelle. Je suis venu vous demander si vous aviez reçu un rapport de votre agent sur place.

De plus en plus surpris, Trenton répondit :

- Non, Seigneur Vador, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. L'agent Collins a toujours remis ses rapports à la date prévue. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui. Je commence à redouter le pire…

- Votre agent à été démasqué, Commandant Trenton. Il est maintenant hors service ou le sera sous peu. Il y a sur Yavin un agent Rebelle particulièrement doué qui a réussi à le démasquer en très peu de temps. Nous n'avons put identifier cet agent.

- Dommage, il aurait été intéressant de l'avoir à notre service dans ce cas. Il se tut quelques instants et demanda : Croyez-vous qu'il serait judicieux d'envoyer un nouvel agent sur place, mon Seigneur?

- Je ne crois pas, Commandant. De toute façon, les rebelles vont bientôt évacuer cette base. Je dois maintenant aller prévenir l'Empereur de ces évènements… Ajouta Vador une très légère hésitation dans la voix.

Le Commandant Trenton en fut stupéfait. Si Vador lui-même semblait avoir peur, c'est que la colère impériale allait être de proportion titanesque! Il ne put s'empêcher de compatir, malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait guère Vador. Il partit donc d'un pas rapide, comme à son habitude, même s'il devait savoir qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers une agréable conversation!

Quelques heures plus tard, Trenton appris qu'au Palais impérial, ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit et que tous les courtisans avaient désertés les environs de la salle du trône en vitesse quand le Seigneur Vador était arrivé, s'attendant à une colère de proportions catastrophiques. Il avait aussi appris qu'un Seigneur Vador particulièrement amoché et fumant avait été escorté à ses quartiers par deux gardes impériaux vêtus de rouge, où un médecin l'attendait pour réparer les appareils de soutient vitaux de son armure. Il espéra alors ne jamais avoir à subir ce genre de « conversation » avec l'Empereur!

Sur Yavin. Tiana atteignit rapidement le bureau du Général et cogna avant d'entrer après y avoir été invitée. Elle se mit au garde à vous et demanda :

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monsieur?

- Repos, soldat. Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'agent Stella Nelson des services de renseignement. Dit-il et désignant une femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs et à la peau bruns foncée, qui la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

Elle se tourna vers le Général et demanda, d'un ton courtois pour ne pas offusquer la jeune fille :

- Êtes-vous sûr, Général, qu'il s'agit bien de la jeune personne que je dois escorter jusqu'à notre base centrale?

- Tout à fait, agent Nelson. C'est bien la jeune personne qui a permis l'arrestation de l'espion impérial il y a deux jours. Il se tut, puis repris après quelques instants de réflexion : Nous avions d'ailleurs l'intention de lui demander ce que nous devrions faire de l'espion. Vous pourrez alors la juger selon sa réponse.

Tiana, qui écoutait la conversation avec un intérêt de plus en plus important, se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance de prouver sa vraie valeur et de quitter son emploi peu satisfaisant de technicienne. Elle vit que le Général attendait qu'elle réponde, et dit alors avec fermeté :

- J'ai deux solutions possibles en ce qui le concerne. Premièrement, nous pourrions le laisser ici et attendre que les Impériaux viennent le ramasser quand ils vont revenir, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Comme seconde solution, nous pourrions le livrer aux impériaux dans un paquet-cadeau, mais je ne préconise pas cet option car elle pourrait nous faire perdre l'avantage que les codes que nous avons put récupérer de son appareil de communication nous donnent contre l'Empire pour encore un certain temps.

Elle se tut alors et remarqua que l'agent Nelson la regardait en ouvrant de grands yeux impressionnés. Celle-ci se tourna ensuite vers le Général et murmura en guise de commentaire :

- En seulement trente secondes… Impressionnant! Nos meilleurs agents n'auraient put faire mieux. Elle sourit à Tiana et ajouta : Allez préparer vos bagages, jeune fille, nous partons dans deux heures. Je suppose que ça vous laisse amplement le temps de faire vos adieux à vos amis. Je vous emmène au point central de l'Alliance où vous passerez des tests pour être admise dans les services de renseignements. Je suis persuadée que vous n'aurez aucun mal à les réussir!

Tiana salua et quitta le bureau. Elle alla rapidement à sa chambre pour y faire ses bagages et y rencontra ses trois amies qui l'attendaient, avec Kevin. Dès qu'elle entra, ils se mirent à la bombarder de questions et elle finit par lever les mains en disant :

- Pas tous en même temps s'il vous plait! Elle se dirigea vers son lit et commença à faire ses bagages tout en continuant de parler.

Elle leur raconta comment, deux jours plus tôt, elle avait permis l'arrestation de l'agent impérial qui avait été découvert sur la base. Le Général et la princesse Leia avaient été très impressionnés par sa clairvoyance et son sens de la déduction et elle supposait qu'ils avaient écrit un rapport qui avait été envoyé directement au sommet de la hiérarchie. Elle conclut en disant :

- Donc, je pars dans moins de deux heures pour le point central de l'Alliance et je vais y être formée pour devenir un agent Rebelle.

Tous ses amis la regardèrent d'un air surprit et se mirent à l'encourager, disant qu'elle allait réussir et devenir un des meilleurs agents de l'Alliance, sans aucun doute. Kevin demanda à lui parler en privé et les trois filles quittèrent la chambre, les laissant seuls. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Alors, on doit déjà se séparer? Je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner, ils ont encore besoin de moi, ici.

- Notre séparation sera de courte durée, j'en suis sûre. On va se revoir bientôt, je te le promets… Répondit Tiana en le serrant contre elle, la gorge un peu nouée.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants de plus, puis termina ses bagages avant d'embrasser de nouveau Kevin et de quitter la chambre. Elle alla ensuite faire le tour de la base pour saluer tous ses autres amis, dont Salporin, Wedge, Leia et Luke. Elle alla d'abord voir Salporin, qui parlait avec l'autre Wookie, Chewbacca. Ils parlaient de leur monde natal et semblaient très absorbés, mais Tiana prit tout de même la parole, en s'excusant de les interrompre :

- Désolée de vous interrompre. J'étais juste venu transmettre mes salutations à Salporin avant de partir.

Salporin lui demanda où elle allait et elle lui répondit qu'elle allait rejoindre les services de renseignements de l'Alliance. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise d'encouragement sans tenir compte de ses protestations, L'autre wookie se mit à rire en disant qu'elle réagissait comme Yan et que, de toute façon, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux ainsi. Sa prochaine visite fut pour Luke, qui était en grande conversation avec ce Corellien arrogant, Yan. Elle s'approcha d'eux en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure en bataille et en se disant qu'elle aurait dût aller voir Salporin en dernier. Lorsqu'elle approcha, Luke la remarqua et lui demanda ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux. Elle lui expliqua que c'était la marque d'affection intempestive d'un wookie donnée en guise de cadeau d'au revoir. Luke lui demanda où elle allait et elle lui répondit qu'elle devait se rendre au point central de l'Alliance afin d'y subir sa formation d'agent Rebelle. Comme il était déjà au courant vu qu'il connaissait la Princesse, elle n'ajouta pas autre chose. Luke dit ensuite :

- Il serait intéressant de reprendre cette conversation que nous avions commencée sur le toit du temple, Tiana. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous avez d'autre à me dire sur mon père…

Tiana rougit à cette remarque et Yan ne put s'empêcher de dire que Luke avait dût lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'elle se mette à rougir de la sorte. Luke donna un coup de coude à Yan en lui disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que, de toute façon, elle était déjà fiancée. Yan lui répondit alors :

- Dommage, je crois que sur ce coup-ci, tu as été plutôt lent, Luke!

- Tais-toi un peu, Yan, ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Il se tourna vers Tiana pour ajouter : Bon voyage, Tiana. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras ces tests hauts la main!

Elle les salua et partit alors à la recherche de Wedge, qu'elle trouva en compagnie de la Princesse Leia et de Davis. Celle-ci semblait donner des ordres aux deux pilotes. Ce fut Wedge qui la remarqua en premier car elle arriva face à lui, c'est-à-dire derrière la Princesse. Il la salua et Leia se retourna alors. Elle dit :

- Prête pour le grand voyage, Tiana? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

- Oui. Je dois d'ailleurs me dépêcher un peu, mon vol part dans une demi-heure. Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir avant mon départ. Répondit Tiana d'un air un peu triste.

- Bon voyage, alors. Je suis sûr que nous allons nous revoir bientôt! La salua Wedge, et Davis renchérit sur le même ton.

Ayant fait le tour de tous ses amis, elle retourna au hangar central où la navette qui devait la conduire attendait. L'agent Nelson l'attendait à l'extérieur et l'accueillit à bras ouvert dès qu'elle arriva. Elles montèrent toutes deux à bord et la navette décolla sans aucuns problèmes. Tiana pensait avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant ce nouveau poste, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Elle se dit cependant que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle. Quelque chose lui souffla que ses aventures ne fassaient que commencer…

L'agent Nelson, qui lui dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Stella, l'informa que leur voyage durerait 5 heures et que, comme pour son voyage vers la base de Yavin, elle dormirait pendant la majeure partie du trajet. Elle quitta la pièce une dizaine de minutes pour préparer son somnifère et lui amener une couverture mais, lorsqu'elle revint, elle constata que Tiana dormait à poings fermés, roulée en boule sur une couchette. Stella eut un sourire compréhensif et posa la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle comprenait son épuisement vu les événements par lesquels elle avait dut passer ces derniers jours, depuis destruction de son monde natal et la bataille jusqu'à son affectation dans les services de renseignements. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule personne, surtout aussi jeune qu'elle! Elle quitta la cabine sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit les pilotes dans le poste de pilotage. L'un d'eux se tourna vers elle et demanda :

- Elle dort déjà? Ça été rapide!

- Elle dormait déjà quand je suis retournée dans la cabine. Elle était épuisée, la pauvre petite… Normal après tout ce par quoi elle est passée ces derniers jours. Répondit la femme d'un ton compatissant.

- D'où vient-elle, au fait? Demanda le Copilote.

- Elle vient d'Alderaan… Chuchota presque Stella.

- Ho mon dieu, la pauvre petite! Ça dut être terrible pour elle… S'exclama-t-il en réponse.

Dans le cockpit, le silence revint après cette remarque, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Au bout de quelques heures, après que Stella se fut assuré que Tiana dormait toujours, les pilotes programmèrent la cinquième et dernière étape de leur voyage, puis plongèrent dans l'hyperespace. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Stella alla doucement secouer Tiana par l'épaule pour la réveiller et celle-ci se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait l'air parfaitement détendue et se leva avec souplesse de sa couchette en demandant :

- Sommes-nous arrivés? Sûrement puisque je suis éveillée, maintenant.

- Oui. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au quartier général. Répondit Stella en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Tiana prit sa valise et lui emboîta le pas. Ils sortirent dans un hangar qui ne lui donna aucun indice pour lui permettre deviner sur quel monde elle était. Elle se retourna vers la baie du hangar et vit qu'il donnait directement sur l'espace. Elle en déduisit donc qu'elle était sur un vaisseau et pas sur une planète. Cela lui parut logique car, pour éviter de tomber dans un piège, les chefs de l'Alliance devaient constamment se déplacer. On la conduisit d'abord à une cabine et Stella lui dit de laisser sa valise là car ce serait désormais sa chambre. Elle vit qu'il y avait une autre couchette dans la pièce qui semblait d'ailleurs occupée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aurait une compagne de chambre. Elle en fut curieuse, mais ne posa pas de questions pour l'instant, se disant qu'elle la connaîtrait bien assez tôt. Stella la conduisit à un bureau où l'attendaient le Général Madine et Mon Mothma, le chef suprême de L'Alliance, que Tiana reconnut d'après les descriptions qu'elle en avait lu sur l'holonet, c'est-à-dire une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année peut-être, au port altier et qui, dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, l'avait regardée avec une fixité qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle décida de prendre les devant et parla la première, d'un ton très respectueux et courtois :

- Bonjour, Madame. Je vois à votre expression que mon visage vous dit quelque chose. Ne serait-ce pas le même que celui de la Sénatrice Padmé Amidala de Naboo, qui siégeait au Sénat de la République il y a une vingtaine d'années?

Mon mothma eut un sourire et lui dit en retour :

- Vous êtes très perspicace, jeune fille. J'ai en effet connu la Sénatrice de Naboo il y a une vingtaine d'années et je dois avouer que la ressemblance à quelque chose de dérangeant. Elle ajouta d'un ton plus officiel : Comme vous le savez sûrement, vous êtes ici pour passer des tests qui nous dirons si vous êtes apte à rejoindre nos services de renseignements. Ces tests vous seront donnés par le Général Madine ici présent. D'abord, vous devrez passer un examen médical pour que l'on soit sûr de votre bonne santé.

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant et fit le tour du bureau pour venir se placer devant la jeune fille et ainsi la regarder en face. Tiana se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant ce regard scrutateur et rougit légèrement. Finalement, pour dissiper un peu la tension qu'il avait créée, le Général lui sourit un peu et demanda si elle souffrait d'une quelconque allergie. Elle lui répondit qu'elle souffrait d'une allergie assez rare, au pollen de la fleur fongique jaune, mais que, tant qu'elle était dans l'espace, elle ne risquait absolument rien. Elle ajouta :

- De toute façon, j'ai mon médicament avec moi. Dit-elle en lui montrant le flacon qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Elle ajouta cependant : même si je devais être en contact avec cette plante, ce remède en atténuerait les effets de beaucoup.

Le Général hocha la tête et lui dit de le suivre jusqu'au bloc médical pour y passer certains tests qui leur permettraient de savoir si elle était en bonne santé. Elle le suivit donc mais, au moment où elle allait passer la porte, la voix de Mon Mothma la retint encore un instant :

- Bienvenue dans les services de renseignements, jeune fille. J'espère pouvoir vous reparler à nouveau bientôt. Votre conversation est très rafraîchissante!

- Merci, Madame, je l'espère aussi. Répondit Tiana en rougissant encore.

Le reste de la journée se passa en tests médicaux et psychologiques de toute sorte, que Tiana trouva épuisants et quelques peu barbants, en fait. Le soir, quand elle regagna sa cabine, elle put enfin rencontrer sa compagne de chambre. Celle-ci était une bothane du nom de Orin'Ylia qui avait une fourrure crème et était très petite, plus petit qu'elle. Tiana songeât que la couleur de son pelage et sa très petite taille lui donnait de faux airs de chaton. Quand elle entra, l'autre semblait l'attendre. Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait été placée avec une humaine, technicienne par-dessus le marché. Elle fut détrompée lorsque Tiana se mit à parler :

- Dis-moi, les tests pour entrer dans les services de renseignements sont-ils tous aussi difficiles?

- Ma pauvre, tu n'as pas vu le pire. Ils sont encore plus difficiles que des examens universitaires! Je le sais! Je suis ici depuis un mois et j'en ai bavé, crois-moi! Répondit la bothane avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tiana poussa un grognement de dépit en se demandant si la bothane ne se foutait pas de sa gueule en essayant de lui faire un peu peur. Elle commença à défaire sa valise pendant que la bothane continuait de parler, d'abord pour se présenter, puis pour demander à Tiana comment elle s'appelait et d'où elle venait. Quant celle-ci lui dit qu'elle venait d'Alderaan, elle vit que la bothane était surprise et choquée car son pelage s'écrasa en arrière sur son visage. Elle lui adressa toutes ses sympathies et lui assura qu'elle souhaitait que l'Empire paie pour cette atrocité. Avant que Tiana puisse répondre, on cogna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit un jeune homme avec un paquet sous le bras. Il dit :

- Bonjour, ce paquet est pour une certaine Tiana Antsassoa. Est-ce que c'est vous?

- Oui, merci.

Elle prit le paquet qu'il lui tendit, salua le jeune homme et referma la porte. Elle le posa sur son lit et le déballa, voyant un superbe uniforme neuf des services de renseignements. Oryn'Ylia lança, à la blague :

- Il ne restera pas neuf longtemps, crois-moi!

- Voilà qui est très rassurant, très chère! Renvoya Tiana, ce qui fit pouffer de rire la bothane.

Elles discutèrent encore une demi-heure, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance, puis décidèrent, en voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, d'aller se coucher. Tiana s'endormit comme une souche dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller car les tests médicaux l'avaient vraiment épuisée.

Pendant le mois qui suivit, elle fut soumise à toute une série d'examens, de tests et de vérifications de toute sorte. Elle commençait à se dire que c'était encore plus long et fastidieux que la bureaucratie impériale et se demanda si elle avait bien fait d'accepter ce poste. Elle rejetait cependant très vite cette idée chaque fois qu'elle surgissait dans son esprit car elle avait la certitude que sa destinée la conduisait à tenir un rôle important dans l'Alliance et ce ne serait pas restant une simple technicienne qu'elle y parviendrait.

On testa d'abord ses facultés de résistance physiques à divers stimuli, qui s'avèrent être très bonnes. Elle avait une résistance hors du commun à la douleur physique et aux drogues de toutes sortes, ce qui ferait en sorte que, dans l'éventualité où elle serait faite prisonnière et interrogée par l'Empire, elle résisterait plus longtemps que la moyenne à la torture et aux drogues de vérités utilisés par les renseignements impériaux. Ces tests particuliers durèrent quatre jours et elle en sortait plus courbatue et épuisée à chaque jour et fut soulagée quand ils furent terminés. Elle fut ensuite soumise à une série de tests destinés à évaluer son intelligence et ses facultés de réflexion et d'analyse, et ses résultats dans cette catégorie furent si élevés qu'ils dépassaient les standards optimaux déterminés par les services de renseignements pour classer ses agents en catégories d'efficacités. Tiana était un génie dans le plus strict sens du terme, comme elle le savait depuis son plus jeune âge, quand ses parents avaient fait tester ses facultés puisqu'elle démontrait des capacités de beaucoup supérieures à celles de tous les autres enfants de son âge.

Sa sensibilité à la Force fut aussi prise en considération lors de ces tests et on lui posa des questions sur ce qu'elle pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire grâce à cette faculté particulière. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait surtout des rêves prémonitoires très puissants, mais que ça n'allait généralement pas plus loin. Elle avait parfois de pressentiments et pouvait savoir si un danger s'approchait, si celui-ci était assez important. Ses dons pour le déguisement et le camouflage furent aussi testés et, là encore, ses facultés s'avérèrent excellentes puisqu'elle avait suivi des cours de théâtre pendant plusieurs années sur Alderaan avant d'entrer à l'université. Certains des autres candidats la jalousaient parce qu'elle était devenue la meilleure de son groupe en moins de deux semaines. Elle dut par la suite faire face à des regards mauvais et des quolibets mesquins, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, se disant que ces jeunes étaient juste trop ambitieux pour se rendre compte qu'ils se battaient pour une cause et non pour leur gloire personnelle. Oryn'Ylia l'aida à s'intégrer et à se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement pendant les premiers jours et il semblait qu'elle connaissait des anecdotes croustillantes sur quasiment tout le monde à bord, sauf le nouveaux. Elle fit bien rire Tiana en les lui racontant pendant qu'elles visitaient les lieux ensemble le deuxième jour après son arrivée.

Un matin, un mois après son arrivée, elle fut appelée dans le bureau du Général Madine. Un peu nerveuse, elle s'y rendit et cogna doucement à la porte. Une voix l'invita à entrer et elle s'exécuta, se mettant au garde-à-vous dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce. Elle vit donc le Général assis à son bureau, absorbé par la lecture de ce qui ressemblait à un dossier, le sien très certainement. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et dit, sur un ton détendu :

- Repos, soldat. Il sourit et continua : Si vous êtes ici, jeune fille, c'est pour connaître les résultats de vos divers tests. Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis à ce poste que je suis face à des résultats aussi exceptionnels, mademoiselle. Vous êtes vraiment unique, je me dois de l'avouer.

Tiana rougit à ce compliment et baissa les yeux pour dissimuler un sourire triomphant. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait été bonne, mais en avoir la confirmation était un soulagement extraordinaire. Elle répondit donc d'un ton assuré :

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Nous pouvons donc vous confirmer votre intégration dans les services de renseignements de L'Alliance au titre d'Agent infiltré. Il ne vous reste qu'un seul test à passer pour que cette promotion soit effective. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous expliquer aussi en quoi ce test ultime consisterait. Vous devrez vous rendre sur Naboo pour y séduire et empoisonner le Gouverneur impérial qui y est en poste. Quand il vit l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de Tiana, il poursuivit sur un ton moins officiel : Il est d'une cruauté telle que ce sera rendre un grand service à cette galaxie, croyez-moi. De toute façon, vous devrez l'endormir, pas le tuer! Il reprit son ton officiel pour demander : Acceptez-vous cette mission, agent Antsassoa!

C'est avec un sentiment d'incrédulité teinté d'exaltation que Tiana répondit, une boule dans la gorge :

- Bien sûr, monsieur! Elle prit un ton plus officiel pour continuer : J'accepte la mission, Général Madine.

- Bien, vous partirez dans deux heures. Allez préparer vos affaires et rendez vous ensuite au hangar central. L'agent Nelson vous y attendra. Elle vous accompagnera au cours de cette mission pour vous noter et s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Rompez!

N'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles, Tiana salua et quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide pour se rendre à sa cabine. Oryn'Ylia n'était pas là et Tiana en fut un peu déçue, mais se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours la revoir à son retour. Elle lui laissa cependant un mot pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle envoya aussi des messages à ses amis et à son fiancé pour les informer de la bonne nouvelle en espérant qu'ils les recevraient assez vite. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient plus sur Yavin depuis une semaine environ mais ignorait où ils étaient maintenant. Deux heures plus tard, elle embarquait dans la navette qui devait la conduire vers sa première mission. Elle espéra que tout se passerait bien…

Elle arriva sur Naboo une heure avant la tombée de la nuit. L'agent Nelson la conduisit jusqu'à un bâtiment situé dans les vieux quartiers de la capitale. N'ayant pas vu Naboo depuis longtemps, Tiana trouva la ville vraiment magnifique malgré une forte présence impériale qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprise. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi l'Empire s'intéressait tant à une petite planète isolée et posa la question à Stella, qui le savait peut-être. Celle-ci lui répondit que c'est ici que l'Empereur était né et qu'il y avait sa résidence d'été. Tiana en fut carrément soufflée. Jamais elle n'aurait put s'en douter, en tout cas! Elles arrivèrent à un vieil immeuble qui servait de quartier général aux agents Rebelles sur Naboo et il était déguisé en une vieille échoppe de cordonniers.

À l'intérieur les attendaient l'agent Dwynn, en charge de la planète Naboo, et quand Tiana la capuche de sa cape, celui-ci eut un sursaut et se frotta pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Stella les présenta l'un à l'autre et expliqua que la jeune fille venait d'Alderaan. Les yeux de l'agent s'emplirent alors de compassion et il affirma à Tiana que cet acte de l'Empire avait soulevé sur Naboo un tollé de protestations véhémentes. Des vagues d'arrestations avaient bien sûr suivi comme sur tous les mondes civilisés de la galaxie. La plupart avaient été relâchés mais on avait tout de même perdu la trace de quelques personnes plus violement opposées que la moyenne. Il lui dit :

- Cependant, uniquement dans cette ville, le recrutement à triplé depuis la semaine dernière et ce chiffre a encore doublé quand la nouvelle de la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort est tombée. Pour une fois, nos services ont été plus rapides que ceux de l'Empire et nous avons put diffuser les images de la bataille avant d'être coupés par l'Empire.

Tiana hocha la tête, pas surprise du tout par ces nouvelles. Elle se doutait bien qu'un évènement de cette ampleur ne pourrait pas rester secret très longtemps. L'agent Dwynn ajouta que, sur Coruscant, un de leurs agents en place avait vu le Seigneur Vador, encore un peu fumant, sortir de son entrevue avec l'Empereur suite à son retour après la bataille escorté, ou plutôt porté, par deux gardes royaux. L'agent lui expliqua alors dans les détails ce qu'elle devait faire, mais qu'elle était tout de même libre d'agir à sa manière si les choses tournaient mal. Tiana acquiesça et lui demanda quelles étaient les habitudes du Gouverneur et l'agent Dwynn lui expliqua qu'il allait tous les soirs ou presque dans un bistro du centre de Theed et qu'il en sortait généralement aux petites heures du matin, passablement ivre. Il lui donna une invitation accompagnée de faux papiers d'identité et des vêtements appropriés pour l'accomplissement de cette mission. Elle jugea les vêtements à la limite du décent et le fit savoir avec une plaisanterie, d'un ton ironique :

- Ça ne fait pas un peu trop habillé, comme tenue? Je risque d'attraper froid, là dedans.

- C'est pour mettre vos charmes en valeur, très chère! Le gouverneur est attiré par les femmes qui ont ce style vestimentaire.

- Je me demande s'il sera toujours attiré par mes charmes après avoir goûté à mon cocktail personnel.

- De toute façon, à son réveil, il ne se souviendra de rien. Vous pourrez partir dans deux heures. Allez vous préparer, maintenant, Tiana. Vos traits sont un peu trop reconnaissables, par ici.

- Non, sans blague! Dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la pièce voisine avec son déguisement.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se préparer, s'attardant surtout à masquer les traits de son visage. Elle mit une perruque blonde cendrée sur ses cheveux, qu'elle avait attachés en un chignon serré. Elle se maquilla ensuite et se mit du rouge sur les ongles, Quand elle ressortit de la pièce dans cet accoutrement, elle se trouva parfaitement ridicule. Elle avait l'impression d'être déshabillée et se sentait très gênée. Quand elle se rendit au club à l'heure convenue, elle vit que beaucoup des filles qui s'y trouvaient étaient encore moins habillées qu'elle, Elle ne ferait pas tache dans le paysage, se dit-elle avec soulagement. Elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier le Gouverneur dans la foule car il portait un uniforme et était accompagné de cinq gardes et de quelques autres officiers. Elle s'approcha nonchalamment comme si elle allait à une autre table et enleva sa cape juste devant lui avec des mouvements très souples. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir que le Gouverneur la dévorait déjà des yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire en coin en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle disait qu'il n'était pas mal lui non plus. En réalité, elle le trouvait très moche avec ses traits d'ivrogne.

Quinze minutes plus tard, un des gardes vint l'aborder et lui dit que le Gouverneur l'invitait à sa table. Elle accepta l'invitation et vint prendre place près de l'impérial, réprimant de toutes ses forces un dégoût très profond. Elle vit aussi Stella assise à une table un peu en retrait, dams un coin plus ombragé de la pièce. Elle n'en tint pas compte et revint à sa mission. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle joua sa petite ingénue auprès du Gouverneur jusqu'à ce qu'il l'invite à visiter ses quartiers. Elle lui proposa un dernier verre avant de partir et l'entraîna vers le bar, loin de ses gardes du corps et de ses officiers. Elle acheta deux consommations et, d'un geste imperceptible du poignet, versa le somnifère dans le verre du Gouverneur. Celui-ci bût d'un trait la boisson et l'invita ensuite à partir. Il se mit à bailler pendant le trajet et lui fit ensuite faire un tour rapide du propriétaire avant de s'écraser sur le canapé et de s'endormir. On cogna alors à la porte et Tiana alla répondre. Il s'agissait de Stella, qui venant la chercher. Elle n'était pas seule. D'autres agents entrèrent dans le bureau et mirent des micros et un enregistreur dans l'ordinateur du gouverneur. Ils quittèrent ensuite tous la pièce en laissant le Gouverneur ronfler sur son canapé.

Une fois de retour à la bâtisse qui leur servait de base d'opération, Stella félicita chaudement Tiana pour son sang froid et sa détermination. Elle lui dit en riant qu'elle-même n'aurait pas apprécié du tout d'avoir ce gros babouin collé à elle toute la soirée. Tiana lui répondit sur le même ton qu'elle avait dût se retenir à chaque minute pour ne pas hurler d'horreur devant tant de laideur. Elle passa alors rapidement dans l'autre pièce pour se débarrasser de son costume et demanda ensuite à Stella une permission de quelques heures pour rendre visite à sa tante qui habitait ici même à Theed. Stella lui donna la permission mais lui dit tout de même d'être prudente et de toujours garder le capuchon de sa cape relevé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au domicile de sa tante. Pour gagner du temps, elle traversa l'esplanade du Palais, qui était déserte à cette heure. Elle arriva enfin et cogna discrètement à la porte. Elle vit alors sa tante toute ensommeillée qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle dit :

- Oui, qui est-ce?

- C'est moi, tante Augusta, fais-moi entrer, vite! Répondit Tiana à voix basse.

- Ho, enfin, c'est toi! Entre vite! Ton frère et ta cousine sont vraiment dévastés! Ils dorment, pour l'instant, mais ils pleurent depuis un mois. Depuis… Tu sais… Dit sa tante en la faisant entrer.

- S'ils dorment, surtout, ne les réveille pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi et je ne pourrai répondre à toutes leurs questions. Reprit la jeune fille d'une voix attristée.

À ce moment, elle vit son frère entrer dans la cuisine et se frotter les yeux comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Le premier moment de stupéfaction passé, Dylan sauta dans les bras de sa sœur avec un petit cri de joie étouffé. Tiana lui rendit son étreinte et dit :

- Salut, microbe. Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ça! Lança-t-il en souriant. Il ajouta, beaucoup plus triste : Je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, toi aussi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur quand notre monde a été détruit. Je savais que c'était arrivé avant même qu'on l'annonce sur l'Holonet.

- C'est vrai. Il a hurlé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et j'ai eu bien du mal à le calmer. Il a fait très peur à sa petite cousine. Au début, je pensais qu'il était malade, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que ce n'était pas physique comme douleur. Intervint alors sa tante.

- Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi, j'ai fait très peur à mes compagnes de chambres. L'une d'elle en est même tombée de son lit! Dit Tiana.

Pendant que son frère pouffait de rire, Tiana sortit de sa poche un petit cube de données et le lui tendit en disant qu'il s'agissait là de l'enregistrement de la bataille de Yavin, pendant laquelle ils avaient donnés une bonne raclée aux impériaux. Elle prévint alors son frère de ne pas écouter ceci en public. Elle embrassa son frère et sa tante puis leur dit qu'elle devait partir tout de suite. Elle demanda aussi à son frère de saluer sa petite cousine pour elle. Lorsque son frère fut repartit dans sa chambre. Tiana dit à sa tante que si son frère et sa cousine avaient besoin de consulter quelqu'un, elle devrait le faire tout de suite. Elle dit alors au revoir à sa tante et remit sa cape avant de partir dans la nuit. De son côté, Dylan sera contre son cœur le cube de données que sa sœur lui avait offert et s'endormit beaucoup plus facilement que toutes les autres nuits depuis la destruction d'Alderaan.

Alors qu'elle traversait l'esplanade du Palais une nouvelle fois, Tiana fit le tour d'une énorme statue à toute vitesse et fonça directement dans un homme qui arrivait en sens inverse. Elle tomba à la renverse et sa capuche glissa sur ses épaules. L'homme se répandit en excuses et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Se penchant vers elle, il eut un sursaut en distinguant son visage, puis il leva les yeux vers la statue et regarda à nouveau la jeune femme qui s'était relevée entre temps. Il se frotta les yeux et, pendant qu'il ne la regardait pas, Tiana remis sa capuche et fila en sens inverse. Quand il regarda de nouveau, l'homme ne vit plus aucunes traces de la jeune fille et se demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un fantôme. Il secoua la tête et décida d'aller se coucher. Manifestement, il était très fatigué! Le temps qu'il arrive chez lui, Tiana avait atteint la base en se traitant de tous les noms. Elle décida de ne rien dire de cet incident car cela lui aurait fait perdre des points. Ils quittèrent la planète tôt le lendemain matin.

Dès leur arrivée sur la base, Stella donna deux jours de liberté à Tiana et partit remettre son rapport au Général Madine. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau et une voix lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Le Général semblait, comme à son habitude, plongé dans la paperasse jusqu'au cou et Stella dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir son visage en entier. Elle demanda si elle le dérangeait et il dit que non, et ajouta que, comme c'était la fin du mois, tous ses agents envoyaient leurs rapports en même temps. Une pause serait la bienvenue. Elle ajouta en riant :

- Désolée de vous décevoir mais c'est un autre rapport que je vous amène, Monsieur.

- Est-ce celui de notre jeune prodige, Tiana? Dit-il en prenant le rapport et en le feuilletant avec attention.

Il constata qu'elle avait encore eu des notes parfaites pour cette première mission. Le pauvre Gouverneur n'y avait vu que du feu! Elle avait joué son rôle admirablement. Il termina de lire le rapport et leva de nouveau les yeux vers Stella, qui attendait avec patience qu'il ait terminé. Il dit :

- Une note pareille pour une première mission, c'est extraordinaire. Je vais tout de suite transmettre ce rapport à Mon Mothma.

Il dit à Stella qu'elle pouvait partir puis quitta son bureau pour aller directement à celui de Mon Mothma, qui était en réunion avec des dignitaires. Elle leva les yeux quand il entra et dit à ses invités de bien vouloir l'excuser quelques minutes, puis se dirigea vers Madine et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici alors qu'il savait qu'elle était en réunion. Il lui tendit alors le rapport qu'elle lut en entier très rapidement, puis elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui pour dire :

- Nous avons trouvé là un sujet exceptionnel, Général. Mettez-la immédiatement au travail. Elle fera un agent de très haut niveau.

Elle fit signe au Général qu'il pouvait quitter la pièce et retourna à sa réunion en laissant Madine décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour la suite des évènements. Il retourna à son bureau et décida de mettre la jeune fille sur la piste des nombreux agents impériaux infiltrés dans l'Alliance.

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, Tiana fut très occupée et elle ne put revoir son fiancé qu'à trois reprises. Elle s'ennuyait aussi d'Arisa et de ses amies rencontrées sur la base de Yavin, mais se disait que cela faisait partie des inconvénients liés à sa nouvelle position. Elle réussi pendant cette période à mettre hors service quinze agents de l'Empire, établissant un nouveau record de captures pour un seul agent. L'Empire semblait incapable de deviner qu'il devait ces nombreux revers à une jeune fille de 18 ans, ce qui aurait été très honteux pour eux si cela venait à se savoir. Tiana se forgea donc la réputation de ne jamais échouer et devint le meilleur agent que l'Alliance n'eut jamais dans ses rangs. Elle ne tirait pas de fierté de cet avantage mais s'en servait parfois pour impressionner les agents impériaux récalcitrants au cours de leur interrogatoire.

Elle profitait de quelques jours de congé en compagnie de Kevin et Arisa quand elle reçu sa nouvelle mission. Elle devrait trouver et démasquer un agent impérial que l'on soupçonnait de s'être infiltré au cœur même de l'Alliance, à la base centrale. Elle soupira et dit au revoir à son amie et à son fiancé avant de se rendre sur place. Une fois là-bas, elle reçu de nouvelles instructions et devrait se faire passer pour une jeune technicienne fraîchement débarquée, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. En quelques jours, elle réussit à découvrir l'identité de l'agent infiltré et eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance, le Commandant Trenton. Elle mit sur pied un plan pour le démasquer et donna des ordres à plusieurs agents infiltré pour qu'ils l'assistent dans sa tâche. Son plan marcha si bien qu'elle se demande si elle ne s'était pas fait avoir quelque part. Une fois Trenton démasqué et arrêté, elle demanda quand il serait interrogé et on lui répondit dans deux jours. Elle demanda à assister à la séance et on lui accorda cette petite dérogation aux règles de base.

Deux jours plus tard, elle mit la même cape vert émeraude et un brouilleur vocal pour se rendre à la salle d'interrogatoire, et s'installa dans l'angle le plus sombre de la pièce pour assister à la suite des évènements. Bien sûr, Trenton nia tout en bloc jusqu'à ce qu'une mince silhouette en cape, du fond de la pièce, ne lance d'un ton nonchalant :

- Allons, Commandant Trenton, ne jouez pas la comédie. Je vous ai reconnu dès que je vous ai vu.

- Qui êtes-vous? Comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez? Dit alors Trenton d'un ton tremblant, en perdant quelques couleurs.

- Mon identité ne vous dirait rien. Sachez seulement que je sais qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici. Nous pourrions tout simplement vous renvoyer à l'Empereur pour qu'il s'occupe de vous et nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne tolère pas l'échec et que vous venez d'échouer lamentablement. Cependant, si vous décidez de nous parler, il se peut que nous puissions délayer cette rencontre jusqu'à un moment indéterminé. Le choix vous appartient, Commandant Trenton.

Le commandant blanchit considérablement et se mit à parler. Il ne dit cependant rien de valable et conclut en disant que c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Tiana, qui avait écouté son baratin depuis le début, poussa un soupir exaspéré et dit sur un ton méprisant et sarcastique :

- Allons, Trenton, nous savons tous les deux qu'en tant que chef des services de renseignements impériaux, vous savez beaucoup plus de choses que cela. Ne me regardez pas ainsi! Lança Tiana en voyant son air stupéfait. Elle continua : Il est certain que l'Empire n'aurait envoyé personne d'autre pour infiltrer le cœur de l'Alliance. Vous êtes supposé être le meilleur, mais je dois avouer que je suis déçue. Vous avez été trop facile à démasquer, ce n'était pas un vrai défi.

- Facile? Il nous a fallut un an pour mettre sur pieds cette identité d'emprunt! Mais qui êtes-vous donc!

- Personne ne connait l'identité de l'Ombre en dehors du chef suprême de l'Alliance. Lui dit alors l'un de ses interrogateurs.

Trenton se renfrogna et se rencogna dans sa chaise très inconfortable en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Il se mura dans un silence obstiné et ne répondit plus à aucunes questions. Il savait que de toute façon, il était dans la panade jusqu'au cou et que, même s'il se sortait de cette situation indemne, son échec ne passerait jamais inaperçu. Il n'avait donc plus rien à perdre. Voyant cela, Tiana proposa d'un ton détaché :

- Je crois que le Commandant à un problème de mémoire. Peut-être qu'un sérum de vérité l'aidera à retrouver tous les détails de son histoire et à la rendre plus crédible.

L'un des interrogateurs s'approcha de Trenton avec une petite mallette qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir un injecteur et lui fit une légère piqûre au creux du cou. Il sursauta quand la seringue toucha son cou mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir et, quelques minutes plus tard, il dodelinait de la tête et ses yeux se fermaient. Ses interrogateurs commencèrent à lui poser des questions auxquelles il répondait docilement. Ils le laissèrent finalement s'endormir. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une cellule en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait dit sous l'influence du sérum de vérité et pensa qu'il était archi cuit. Il se dit qu'il aurait des comptes à régler qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas les moyens de payer…

-A SUIVRE-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Quelques jours plus tard, Trenton revint sur Coruscant avec un sentiment d'échec et d'humiliation qui lui faisait monter à la gorge une rage qu'il arrivait difficilement à contenir. Qui était cette Ombre et comment avait-elle fait pour le démasquer aussi vite? Elle était meilleure que tous ses agents réunis, y compris lui-même! Il se rendit à son bureau, préférant que la convocation qu'il redoutait vienne à lui plutôt que de prendre les devants. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Une heure à peine après son arrivée sur Coruscant, un de ses agents vint lui annoncer que l'Empereur souhaitait le voir au plus tôt. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, Trenton prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le Palais Impérial, où il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour traverser tous les postes de sécurité et arriver à la salle du trône.

Une fois là, il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner une contenance, puis se fit annoncer. Il fut introduit dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'aux pieds du trône où siégeait l'Empereur, mis un genou à terre et attendit que celui-ci prenne la parole. Il ne le fit qu'au bout d'une interminable minute pendant laquelle Trenton eut l'impression que le pire allait arriver à tous moment.

- Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé au juste, Trenton. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été démasqué aussi rapidement par les Rebelles? N'êtes-vous pas supposé être le meilleur?

La voix de l'Empereur était froide et impérieuse, ce qui fit trembler le pauvre Commandant plus encore. Il se demandait comment expliquer un tel fiasco à son Empereur sans s'attirer ses foudres. Il se lança néanmoins :

- Ils ont un nouvel agent, Votre Majesté, qui porte le nom de code d'Ombre. Il est meilleur que tous mes agents réunis. Seul le chef suprême de la Rébellion connaît sa véritable identité. Je n'aurais jamais été démasqué s'il n'avait pas été là!

- Que vos agents découvrent l'identité de ce nouvel agent Rebelle. Ils doivent en faire leur priorité, s'il est aussi bon que vous le prétendez. Il se tut quelques instants puis posa sur le Commandant un regard courroucé et glacial avant de poursuivre : Néanmoins, vous avez échoué, Trenton. C'est la deuxième fois en moins de trois mois que vous me décevez. Vous n'espériez pas vous en sortir indemne après m'avoir déçu une seconde fois, n'est-ce pas?

C'est d'une voix à peine audible que Trenton répondit, toujours agenouillé devant son Empereur :

- Non, Votre Majesté…

Il se raidit alors et attendit la suite inévitable, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Même s'il avait déjà vu ce terrifiant pouvoir en pleine action, le ressentir était tout autre. Quand la première vague d'éclairs crépitant l'atteignit, il bascula sur le dos avec un cri de douleur, et continua à crier tant que dura le supplice. Dix secondes, puis quinze, vingt secondes passèrent et il continuait de se tordre de douleur, le corps labouré par des décharges d'énergie pure qui fouillaient sa chair et ses os comme des griffes de glace. La torture s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencée et Trenton se roula en boule au pied du trône, incapable de bouger ou de parler tant la douleur était insupportable. L'Empereur retourna nonchalamment s'asseoir et fit un geste vers le fond de la salle. Deux médics apparurent avec une civière et y installèrent le Commandant, qui fumait et gémissait de douleur. L'Empereur fit signe au médics d'attendre et s'adressa de nouveau à Trenton sur un ton badin :

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous racheter, Commandant Trenton. Découvrez pour moi l'identité de l'Ombre et peut-être reconsidérerais-je ma position quand à votre futur au sein de l'Empire. Il s'adressa alors aux médics : Vous pouvez l'emmener.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle du trône avec leur fardeau et se dirigèrent vers le centre médical le plus proche. Malgré sa souffrance, Trenton se dit que, tout compte fait, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé …

Une semaine plus tard, Tiana reçut le rapport de ce qui c'était passé sur Coruscant, à ce pauvre Commandant impérial. Elle pensa qu'il en avait vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs et souhaita ardemment ne jamais se retrouver à sa place. Elle ricana légèrement et retourna à ses enquêtes. Depuis le début de ses succès, le nombre de dossiers de son bureau ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle commençait seulement à comprendre l'air catastrophé qu'affichait son supérieur à chaque fin de mois. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le dessus de son bureau! Elle était justement plongée dans la rédaction d'un de ces dossiers quand on cogna à sa porte. Elle lança un « entrez! » fatigué et la porte s'ouvrit devant Stella, qui venait lui dire que le Général voulait la voir immédiatement. En chemin, elle lui dit qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Général était si bougon à chaque fin de mois! Stella éclata de rire et lui avoua préférer demeurer simple agent plutôt que de devoir remplir tous ces rapports.

- C'est toi le petit génie, après tout! Ajouta Stella en rigolant.

- Tu veux que je te donne ma place? Quand tu veux! Répliqua Tiana avec un ricanement.

- Non, merci! Je te la laisse! conclut Stella en arrivant devant la porte du Général.

Tiana lui lança un regard peu amène avant de cogner à la porte. Le Général lui dit d'entrer et elle s'exécuta. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le bureau, elle vit que le Général n'était pas seul. Elle se figea au garde-à-vous quand elle reconnut Mon Mothma, assise dans un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau. Elle se leva quand la jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce et prit la parole première :

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je voulais avoir un petit entretient avec vous au sujet de votre prochaine affectation. Ce sera un travail tout à fait dans vos compétences, rassurez-vous! Elle se tut quelques instants puis reprit : Vous ferez partit de l'équipe chargée de m'accompagner sur Utapau pour assurer ma protection lors d'une rencontre diplomatique.

- Moi, Madame? Vous me faites un grand honneur. Je n'ai pourtant fait que mon devoir, rien de plus. Répondit modestement Tiana.

- Vous avez fait bien plus que ce que votre devoir demandait, mademoiselle, je vous l'assure! Alors, acceptez-vous de joindre mon équipe? Demanda Mon Mothma avec un sourire encourageant. Elle poursuivit, sur un ton un peu malicieux : Je vous avertis, le Général Madine ne me laissera pas partir sans une escorte digne de ce nom, et il considère que vous devez en faire partie.

Tiana ne savait trop que répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle promotion après seulement deux mois dans les services de renseignements! Elle se dit que sa chance allait finir par tourner tôt ou tard car il lui semblait qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop depuis quelques temps. Elle décida cependant d'accepter la mission malgré un titillement désagréable au fond de sa conscience, le même genre de sensation qui l'avertissait d'un danger possible. Elle relégua cette sensation au second plan et dit :

- J'accepte avec plaisir, madame.

- Bien! Nous partirons dans quarante-huit heures. Préparez-vous.

Tiana allait partir quand une idée lui vint soudain et elle se tourna de nouveau vers Mon Mothma pour demander :

- Si je puis me permettre de poser respectueusement la question, Madame, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Ombre?

- C'est votre nouveau nom de code, mademoiselle. Les trois personnes présentes dans ce bureau sont les seules à savoir que c'est de vous qu'il s'agit. Ainsi, les chances que vous soyez découvertes demeurent faibles. Je dois cependant vous dire, pour votre sécurité, qu'un agent impérial que nous venons de démasquer à avoué que tous ses congénères avaient reçu l'ordre de trouver en priorité qui était l'Ombre. C'est pourquoi nous aurons une petite discussion en privé à notre retour. Répondit-elle d'un ton confidentiel.

Tiana hocha la tête et quitta le bureau après les avoir salués. Elle retourna donc à sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et y trouva Oryn'Ylia, qui dormait, roulée en boule sur sa couchette, ce qui accentuait encore plus sa ressemblance avec un chaton. Tiana appris dès le lendemain qu'un groupe de chasseur aile-X arrivait pour escorter le vaisseau de Mon Mothma lors de cette mission. Elle alla dans le hangar pour attendre l'arrivée des chasseurs pour voir qui arrivait. Elle eut la surprise de voir Kevin, Arisa, Nykhi et Davis sortir de leurs chasseurs respectifs. Elle eut une exclamation ravie et courut se jeter au cou de son fiancé. Il la reconnut tout de suite et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément en oubliant ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Elle alla aussi serrer dans ses autres amis et Arisa se répandit en flot de paroles pour lui donner toutes les nouvelles qu'elle connaissait su les trois derniers mois. Tiana finit par lui conseiller de reprendre son souffle et de recommencer plus lentement car elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'elle venait de dire à part un flot de paroles trop rapide pour l'oreille humaine. À ces mots, Kevin, Nykhi et Davis éclatèrent de rire et Tiana les conduisit jusqu'à leurs quartiers pour qu'ils y déposent leurs bagages et prennent du repos avant de repartir le lendemain.

Elle prit ensuite Kevin a part et lui dit qu'ils pourraient avoir une cabine privée pour cette nuit seulement. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et glousser comme une écolière, puis ils partirent en se tenant par la main.

Pendant ce temps, sur Coruscant, l'Empereur discutait avec le Général Korwynn de l'opération en cours. Le but de cette mission était la capture du chef suprême de l'Alliance. Il demanda au Général de lui donner l'état de l'avancement de la mission. Le Général lui dit :

- Tout est en place sur Utapau, votre Majesté. Il ne reste plus qu'à refermer l'étau du piège autour de Mon Mothma. Elle ne peut pas nous échapper.

- Très bien, Général Korwynn. Une fois l'Alliance privée de son chef suprême, elle s'effondrera elle-même. Notre victoire ne fait aucun doute. Si cette mission échoue, Général, je vous en tiendrai Personnellement responsable, me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

- Très bien, votre Majesté. Je n'échouerai pas.

Le Général s'inclina et se retira. Une dizaine de tireurs d'élites se trouvaient déjà sur Utapau et l'attendait. Il devait partir tout de suite après son entrevue. Il eut un frisson en se souvenant que quelques jours plus tôt, le Commandant Trenton était revenu de sa désastreuse mission d'infiltration et qu'il était ressorti de son entrevue avec l'Empereur sur une civière. Il se dit que cela ne lui arriverait pas à lui. Une heure plus tard, il embarqua sur son vaisseau et prit la direction de la planète Utapau ou, il l'espérait, tout se passerait parfaitement bien et le chef suprême de l'Alliance tomberait entre ses mains.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue d'Utapau, les chasseurs de l'Alliance se déployèrent en formation d'escorte autour de la frégate dans la quelle Mon Mothma et son équipe prenait place. Comme tous les autres, Tiana portait une cape et un fusil blaster, ce qu'elle trouvait un peu bizarre car elle n'avait jamais tenu un blaster entre ses mains auparavant. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule et maladroite avec une arme entre les mains. Elle prit cependant place à la position qu'on lui avait assignée dans la garde personnelle du chef suprême de l'Alliance et agit avec efficacité, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Au cours de la rencontre, Tiana remarqua cependant que le Général portait souvent la main à sa poche comme s'il y avait quelque chose de dissimuler à l'intérieur. Elle leva les yeux vers une des ouvertures dans le roc et vit comme un reflet sur une surface réfléchissante, très fugitivement, pendant à peine une fraction de secondes. Elle parla alors en liaison comlink avec tous les autres membres du groupe pour leur signaler la présence de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un au niveau supérieur. Un agent alla vérifier et rappela quelques minutes plus tard et dit d'un ton pressé :

- C'est un tireur d'élite impérial. Faites le tour, il y en a peut-être d'autres.

Étant la plus proche de Mon Mothma, Tiana décida de se rapprocher d'elle au cas où. Les autres agents signalèrent la présence d'autres tireurs qui furent tous rapidement mis hors circuits. Neuf tireurs avaient été ainsi éliminés. Peut-être en restait-il d'autres mais impossible d'en être sur. Elle vit alors le Général mettre la main dans sa poche une fois de plus et ne pas la ressortir. Elle eut une horrible sensation de danger imminent et se précipita devant son chef en criant :

- À terre, il y a un tireur embusqué!

Le coup de feu partit exactement à cet instant et Tiana se jeta devant son chef pour intercepter le tir qui lui était destiné, recevant le coup de laser en plein dans son épaule droite. Elle ressentit une horrible douleur puis plus rien. Le tireur d'élite n'eut pas le temps de tirer un second coup avant de se faire descendre. Quant au Général, il fut vite entouré de soldats Rebelles qui le désarmèrent et le mirent en joue. À cet instant, Tiana repris pendant un bref moment ses esprits et eut le temps de dire :

- Fouillez sa poche droite…

Puis elle tomba par en arrière, directement dans les bras de Mon Mothma. Cette dernière vit qu'elle avait l'épaule droite en sang et cria :

- Capsule médicale! Tout de suite!

Elle étendit ensuite la jeune fille bien à plat sur le dos et vérifia son pouls et sa respiration, qui allaient en s'affaiblissant. Elle réitéra son appel pour une capsule médicale et celle-ci arriva enfin, tirée par deux agents qui arrivaient au triple galop. Entre temps, Mon Mothma avait réussi, en déchirant le bas de sa cape, à faire un garrot sur la blessure et à stopper l'hémorragie. Une fois que la jeune fille grièvement blessée eut été amenée, elle se tourna vers le Général impérial, le visage déformé par la colère. Elle lui dit :

- J'espère pour vous qu'elle va survivre. Sinon, vous n'obtiendrez aucune clémence de ma part. Elle se tourna vers ses agents et ajouta : Emmenez-le.

Les Rebelles se dépêchèrent de quitter Utapau. Une fois sur son vaisseau, Mon Mothma se précipita vers la baie médicale pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune Tiana une fois sur place, elle apprit que la jeune fille était en salle d'opération et qu'on tentait de sauver son bras, durement atteint par le laser. Elle attendit une heure, puis le médecin sortit de la salle et vint vers elle, le visage grave mais soulagé. Il dit :

- Nous avons faillit la perdre à deux reprises, mais elle est hors de danger, maintenant. Elle sera néanmoins très faible pendant près d'un mois et son bras pourrait perdre de sa sensibilité, mais il se peut que non. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et la convalescence sera longue, madame. Nous l'avons plongée dans un coma contrôlé pour qu'elle récupère plus vite. Il serait bon de faire prévenir son fiancé.

- Très bien. Merci docteur, faites de votre mieux. Je vais faire prévenir son fiancé. Répondit Mon Mothma avant de quitter la salle.

Elle décida qu'elle irait voir elle-même ce Général impérial pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Elle fit d'abord prévenir Kevin puis se rendit à la salle où était retenu le Général Korwynn. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, les deux gardes postés devant la porte furent légèrement interloqués de la voir, mais purent voir à son expression colérique qu'il valait mieux pour eux ne pas se mettre sur son chemin. Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent derrière elle. Quand il la vit, Korwynn voulut se lever mais fut retenu par les deux gardes. Mon Mothma prit la parole d'un ton glacial et dit :

- Vous avez de la chance, Général, mon agent à survécu. Cependant, vous avez tenté de m'assassiner et cela, je ne peux le pardonner. Je laisserai toutefois l'Empereur décider de votre sort. Il ne tolère pas l'échec et, manifestement, vous venez d'échouer. Nous déciderons de votre sort d'ici quelques jours, mais il est plus que probable que nous vous renverrons à votre maître.

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la pièce et laissa le Général à ses réflexions, qui devaient être tout sauf réjouissantes.

Deux jours plus tard, sur Coruscant, l'Empereur eut finalement des nouvelles d'Utapau. Il apprit que les corps des dix tireurs d'élites avaient été retrouvés et que le Général Korwynn était porté disparu. Dans le même temps, ses agents dans l'Alliance lui dirent que Mon Mothma était toujours vivante et qu'elle gardait le Général prisonnier. Ces nouvelles n'eurent pas l'air de plaire à l'Empereur et tous cherchèrent à fuir sa présence pendant quelques jours, y comprit le Seigneur Vador, qui ne se montra guère au palais pendant quelques temps.

Pendant deux semaines, Tiana se sentit comme enveloppé par une couverture chaude et douillette. Elle sentait comme si elle flottait entre deux mondes. Elle finit par se réveiller dans un lit et constata que son bras était immobilisé jusqu'à l'épaule et que Kevin, qui avait un regard neurasthénique, était assis à côté d'elle. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Finalement, elle dit d'une voix très faible :

- Kevin?

- Pas tout de suite. Encore cinq minutes, maman. Protesta faiblement Kevin avec une voix endormie.

- Kevin? Je ne suis pas ta mère, c'est moi, Tiana! Réveille-toi!

Kevin se leva d'un bond, comme électrisé, et leva des yeux surpris vers Tiana qui réussit à lui envoyer un sourire moqueur. Délicatement, Kevin s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ajouta :

- Peux-tu me dire depuis combien de temps je suis ici? Et la mission, est-ce que Mon Mothma est en sécurité?

Au moment où elle posait ces questions, la porte s'ouvrit et une voix intervint :

- Je vais très bien, merci. Grâce à vous, d'ailleurs. Vous savez que nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre pour vous? Tous vos amis sont à l'extérieur dans la salle d'attente. Vous recevrez aussi une décoration et un grade de Commandant pour votre courage. Puis, se tournant vers Kevin, elle ajouta : Vous devriez aller dormir maintenant, jeune homme, on dirait que vous allez vous effondrer sur place.

- Vas-y Kevin, tu as une tête à faire peur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis entre de bonnes mains ici.

Kevin l'embrassa sur la joue, salua sa supérieure et quitta la pièce d'un pas plus léger. Il était soulagé d'avoir put constater que Tiana allait mieux. Dans la salle d'attente, il fut accueilli par un barrage de questions qui semblaient émaner de toute part. Elles étaient cependant basées sur un seul sujet, la santé de Tiana. Il ne put que répondre que Tiana s'était réveillée et semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Des soupirs de soulagement répondirent à cette affirmation. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Tiana, Mon Mothma s'était assise à côté d'elle et semblait émue de ce que la jeune fille qui la connaissait à peine avait fait pour elle. Elle lui dit :

- Nous avons ramené le Général impérial avec nous, avez-vous une idée de punition pour lui?

- Faites le juste renvoyer à l'Empereur, lui saura quoi faire avec. Renvoyez-le donc avec les compliments de l'Ombre. Comme ça, l'Empereur saura pourquoi le complot a échoué. Répondit Tiana.

- À propos de l'Ombre, il faudrait que j'aie une petite discussion avec vous, dès que vous irez mieux, bien sûr. Pour ce qui est du Général, nous ferons comme vous avez suggérée. Dit Mon Mothma en se levant. Elle ajouta : Reposez-vous maintenant

Elle quitta la pièce et ordonna aux jeunes gens de la salle d'attente de partir se reposer eux aussi. Ils acquiescèrent avec réticence et quittèrent la pièce un à un. Elle partit à son bureau ensuite pour planifier le retour du Général sur Coruscant.

Le Général Korwynn fut drogué et déposé sur Utapau peu de temps après. Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une navette qui le conduisait vers Coruscant. Un médic se tenait à côté de lui et semblait attendre qu'il se réveille. Il avait l'esprit encore un peu embrumé et ne put que se rappeler l'interrogatoire que les Rebelles lui avaient fait subir. À son corps défendant, il dut admettre qu'ils étaient très compétents dans ce domaine et surtout très patients. Il demanda au médic si les nouvelles de son échec étaient déjà parvenues sur Coruscant. Celui-ci lui répondit que l'Empereur était au courant depuis deux semaines et attendait de le rencontrer avec impatience. D'ailleurs, il était d'une humeur massacrante ces temps-ci, à un point tel que même le Seigneur Vador évitait de se rendre au palais s'il n'y était pas expressément convié. Korwynn blêmit et se prit la tête entre les mains en se disant que, au mieux, sa carrière était finie, mais il doutait que l'Empereur en reste là et en frissonna d'appréhension. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, le médic lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi de vous importuner, Général, mais pouvez-vous me dire qui est l'Ombre?

- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda le Général.

- Parce qu'il semblerait, d'après le message que l'on a trouvé sur vous, que ce soit cet agent qui a déjoué votre complot sur Utapau.

- Au moins, c'est par le meilleur agent Rebelle que je me suis fait contrer… soupira le Général.

Peu de temps après, ils atterrirent sur Coruscant et le Général vit qu'il était attendu par nul autre que le Seigneur Vador en personne, ainsi que quelques gardes. Il ne se sentit pas très rassuré et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas fuir en sens inverse après être descendu de la navette. Il s'avança jusqu'au Seigneur Vador et dit, d'un ton hésitant :

- Heu… Bonjour, Seigneur Vador.

- Un bon jour pour qui, Général? Pas pour vous, de toute évidence. L'Empereur vous attend avec une grande impatience.

Ils montèrent dans un speeder et le Général se dit : _« Je suis dans de beaux draps, moi. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas partit dans l'autre sens…Me faire tirer dans le dos est préférable à une confrontation avec l'Empereur. » _Ils atteignirent finalement le palais et le Général tremblait de plus en plus. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à arriver jusqu'à la salle du trône puisque Vador était avec eux. Une fois là, il alla d'un pas tendu jusqu'au pied des marches et mis un genou a terre en attendant que les foudres de l'Empereur s'abattent sur sa tête. Il ne fut pas déçu. L'Empereur lui parla d'abord d'une voix froide qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Votre complot contre Mon Mothma sur Utapau à échoué, Général. Votre incompétence nous a coûté plus d'un an de préparatifs en vue de cette opération. Avez-vous une explication valable à me donner?

Le pauvre Korwynn ne trouva rien à répondre. De toute façon, quoi qu'il ait put ajouter à ce que l'Empereur savait déjà, il était plus que certain que son sort était déjà scellé. Vador tendit alors à l'Empereur le message trouvé sur le Général et qui disait : _« Avec les compliments de l'Ombre. » _Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil et reporta son attention sur le pauvre Général toujours agenouillé devant lui. Il poursuivit, toujours aussi froidement :

- Il semble que vous ayez été contré par nul autre que le meilleur agent Rebelle, Général Korwynn. Cependant, cela ne sauvera pas votre tête. Nous avions mis sur pied ce plan depuis plus d'un an et il ne devait pas échouer. Les Rebelles seraient tombés dans notre piège si ce n'était de ce nouvel agent d'une habileté hors du commun. Il se tourna vers le Seigneur Vador et dit : Croyez-vous que nous puissions attirer cet Ombre dans nos rangs avec une offre monétaire importante?

- J'en doute, mon Maître. Il semble qu'il soit totalement dévoué à la cause de la Rébellion. Rien ne nous empêche cependant d'essayer, bien sûr.

Baissant de nouveau le regard sur l'ex-Général agenouillé devant lui, l'Empereur conclut en disant, d'un ton d'une froideur mortelle :

- Cette erreur envers moi était la dernière, Korwynn. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me décevez. Il ajouta d'un ton ironique en voyant le regard terrifié de l'officier : Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous m'avez bien servi toutes ces années et vous pourrez continuer de le faire, dans un camp d'esclaves impérial. Néanmoins, auparavant, je vais vous donner l'occasion de vous repentir amèrement de votre bêtise.

Quand l'Empereur lui jeta un regard du type de ceux qu'on réserve aux insectes déplaisants, il ne put retenir un frisson. Toujours prostré et terrifié, Korwynn, qui avait attendu avec une certaine résignation que la sentence impériale ne tombe, craqua et se répandit en supplications à l'annonce de ce châtiment. Sans un mot de plus, l'Empereur fit signe à deux de ses gardes qui se saisirent du pauvre Général, qui se disait en son for intérieur qu'il avait perdu bien plus que son grade, maintenant, et le remirent sur ses pieds. L'Empereur ordonna que l'on confie cet incompétent aux bons soins de son meilleur inquisiteur, qui avait reçu l'ordre de prendre tout son temps et de s'amuser comme il le voudrait avec sa proie, sans toutefois le tuer. Il fit signe aux gardes, qui se retirèrent en traînant derrière eux le pauvre Korwynn qui tentait encore d'implorer la pitié de l'Empereur sans recevoir la moindre réaction de sa part. Les portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent sur les supplications du malheureux.

Un mois plus tard, Tiana sortit de l'aile médicale d'un pas alerte. Les médecins étaient satisfaits de sa guérison. Son bras allait mieux et il avait regagné toute sa sensibilité. Le seul petit défaut était qu'il se fatiguait plus vite que l'autre. Ce n'était cependant qu'un inconvénient mineur comparé à ce qu'avait vécu le Général impérial lors de son retour. Tiana avait en effet appris qu'il avait été torturé presque à mort pendant des jours juste après son arrivé sur Coruscant, puis envoyé vers un camp d'esclaves impériaux. Sitôt arrivée à sa chambre, elle reçut une convocation au bureau de Mon Mothma. Elle s'y rendit tout de suite. Une fois arrivé, elle vit que le chef suprême de l'Alliance n'était pas seul. Le Général Madine était avec elle et tous deux parurent soulagés de la voir arrivée aussi vite. Mon Mothma prit la parole :

- Je suis ravie de constater que vous allez mieux. Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant d'avoir cette petite conversation que je vous avais promise il y a un mois.

- Très bien, madame. Que souhaitiez-vous me dire à ce sujet?

Mon Mothma lui fit signe de la suivre dans la pièce adjacente, au centre de laquelle trônait un coffre en bois pour l'instant fermé. Il était semblable à celui qu'elle avait déjà vu sur Yavin, et duquel on avait sortit pour elle une cape et un brouilleur vocal pour garantir son anonymat. Mon Mothma alla jusqu'au coffre et l'ouvrit. Une cape de velours vert émeraude et un brouilleur vocal s'y trouvaient. Elle prit la cape et la lui tendit en disant :

- Voici votre nouvel uniforme, commandant Antsassoa, où devrais-je dire l'Ombre...

- Suis-je vraiment obligée de porter ceci? Dit Tiana d'un ton légèrement dégoûté en montrant le brouilleur vocal.

- J'en ai bien peur, l'Ombre. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on puisse reconnaître votre voix. Demain, il y aura dans la grande salle une cérémonie durant laquelle votre décoration ainsi que votre grade de Commandant vous seront remis. Après cette cérémonie, vous viendrez ici et le Général Madine et moi-même vous enregistrerons sous le nom de code officiel d'Ombre. Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera tout. Allez vous reposez. Loin de moi l'idée de vous surcharger de travail alors que vous venez tout juste de quitter l'aile médicale!

Le lendemain matin, Tiana se prépara pour la cérémonie en mettant son uniforme de Commandant tout neuf. Il n'avait pas encore de grade sur la poitrine mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. Arisa, Nykhi et Miriem étaient là également, de même que plusieurs autres agents, dont Stella. Kevin dut faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir être aux côtés de sa fiancée lors de la cérémonie, car il devait partir dès le lendemain avec son escadron. Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle reconnut tout de suite une immense silhouette poilue au fond de la salle. Bien qu'elle ne les ait vus qu'a quelques reprises sur Yavin, elle reconnut toutefois les héros de la Rébellion, Chewbacca et son arrogant partenaire humain, Yan Solo. Elle se demanda si la princesse Leia et le jeune Luke étaient aussi présents, et en eut la confirmation quand elle les vit juste un peu plus loin. Elle s,avança jusque devant le Général Madine et la cérémonie commença. Le Général parla alors et le silence se fit dans la salle :

- Pour votre courage exceptionnel lors de la tentative d'assassinat sur le chef suprême de l'Alliance, nous vous remettons cette médaille en espérant que d'autres agents suivront votre exemple. Il lui passa alors autour du cou une belle médaille dorée, puis poursuivit : De plus, pour tous vos services rendus au sein de l'Alliance et vos états de service exceptionnels, nous vous nommons au rang de Commandant. Il épingla sur sa poitrine ses nouveaux grades en même temps qu'il disait ses mots.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette en cape verte au profond capuchon pénétra dans la salle. Des murmures coururent dans la salle et tous regardèrent passer ce personnage, que plusieurs avaient considéré mythique, avec une grande curiosité. Le Général Madine glissa alors à l'oreille de Tina qu'elle ne devait rien dire. Celle-ci obtempéra et se tut, attendant la suite comme les autres. La silhouette s'arrêta devant eux et prononça quelques mots d'une voix déformée par un brouilleur vocal :

- Je vous félicite pour votre promotion, Commandant. Vous êtes un des meilleurs agents de l'Alliance. Vous êtes un exemple pour tous nos agents.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce d'une démarche digne, sous les murmures de plus en plus excités de la foule. Tiana se dit, un peu ironique : _« Hum… L'Ombre qui félicite l'Ombre. Très intelligent, comme mise en scène. Je suis sure que c'était Mon Mothma sous cette cape…''_

- Bien. Vous pouvez aller voir vos amis, maintenant, Commandant. Je suis sur qu'ils voudront vous féliciter personnellement. Dit alors le Général Madine avec un sourire.

Tiana salua le Général et descendit les marches de l'estrade. Ses amis l'entourèrent aussitôt et Arisa s'exclama, toujours aussi enthousiaste :

- L'Ombre en personne est venue te féliciter! Quelle chance!

Tiana retint juste à temps une exclamation ironique et dit qu'en effet, c'était un grand honneur que d'être félicitée par l'Ombre. Elle parla encore quelques minutes avec ses amis, puis demanda à Kevin si elle pouvait lui parler en privé. Il acquiesça et elle le conduisit dans un coin plus privé pour lui demander quand il devait repartir. Pas avant le lendemain lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui signifiait qu'ils pourraient passer la nuit ensemble. Elle lui chuchota à son tour quelques chose à l'oreille et il rougit violement puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous après le souper devant la cabine qu'on leur avait attribuée pour la nuit. Tiana se rendit alors jusqu'au bureau de Mon Mothme et cogna à la porte pour s'annoncer. On lui dit d'entrer et elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle trouva la cape et le brouilleur sur le bureau, ce qui confirma ses soupçons, et dit d'un ton un peu amusé :

- J'espère que vous avez eut du plaisir à jouer cette petite mise en scène, madame. J'ai que c'était vous sous cette car deux des trois personnes qui connaissent l'identité réelle de l'Ombre se trouvaient dans la salle. Il ne restait donc que la troisième personne, c'est à dire, vous, madame. Elle poursuivit d'un ton plus pensif : Hum… L'Ombre félicitant l'Ombre. Très bien pensé, Madame. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde à été dupée dans la salle, y compris mon fiancé et ma meilleure amie!

Mon Mothma sourit et lui dit qu'elle avait autre chose à lui communiquer. Un garde du corps lui serait assigné, qui n'aurait d'autre tâche que de veiller à sa sécurité. Elle lui conseilla de mettre sa cape et le brouilleur car il était probablement en route à ce moment même. Elle s'exécuta et se mit en retrait, non loin du hublot, d'où elle pouvait observer les étoiles. On frappa à la porte quelques instants plus tard et Mon Mothma dit à son visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer. Tiana eut alors la surprise de voir un Kevin à l'air plutôt nerveux entrer dans la pièce. Elle retint une exclamation ravie et resta dans son coin pour observer la scène qui allait suivre.

De son côté, Kevin avait été plutôt surpris de recevoir une convocation émanant de Mon Mothma elle-même, le chef suprême de l'Alliance, et il se demanda pourquoi elle tenait à le voir. Il pénétra dans la pièce après en avoir reçu l'autorisation et se mit au garde à vous devant son chef suprême, attendant la suite. Mon Mothma prit rapidement la mesure du jeune homme et commença à parler :

- Jeune homme, vous allez changer d'affectation. Vous serez désormais le garde du corps personnel de l'Ombre et son pilote particulier. Elle fit un signe et Tiana, qui était demeurée dans l'ombre, fit quelques pas vers eux. Elle continua : Voici votre nouveau supérieur. Acceptez-vous votre mission?

- Ce sera un grand honneur, madame, de travailler pour l'Ombre. J'aimerais bien savoir pour qui je travaille, cependant. Répondit Kevin.

- Rien de plus naturel. Vous pouvez vous découvrir maintenant, l'Ombre. Ajouta Mon Mothma

Kevin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'Ombre en personne allait se découvrir devant lui. Sur le coup, il se sentit indigne de cet honneur, mais il attendit patiemment que la silhouette encapée enlève son brouilleur et abaisse sa capuche. À cet instant, il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Non, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Tiana!

- Salut Kevin, c'est vrai que l'on n'aurait pas pu se voir souvent avec mes nouveaux devoirs. Je vois avec plaisir que Mon Mothma a paré à cet inconvénient.

- Mais alors, qui est venu te féliciter dans la grande salle. Demanda Kevin, un peu perplexe.

- Devine. Dit-elle en regardant vers Mon Mothma. Elle poursuivit : Il n'y a que quatre personnes qui sachent qui est l'Ombre. Trois d'entre elles étaient dans la salle au moment de la remise des médailles. Il n'en restait donc plus qu'une.

Kevin accepta ces explications avec soulagement, et accepta la mission avec grand plaisir. Mon Mothma lui montra alors l'armure qu'il devrait porter lors de leurs apparitions publiques, et s'aperçut qu'en dehors de la couleur et de la forme du casque, cette armure ressemblait beaucoup à celle que devait porter le Seigneur Vador. L'autre différence était que lui pouvait l'enlever quand il le voulait. Kevin et Tiana ne seraient donc plus jamais séparés. Cette dernière ressentit tout de même un étrange titillement au fond de sa conscience quand Kevin accepta de devenir son garde du corps. Elle en fut un peu perturbée mais décida de reléguer cette information au fond de son esprit et de profiter de tout le temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Mon Mothma demanda également à Kevin d'apprendre à Tiana à piloter car elle pourrait en avoir besoin en cas d'urgence.

Deux mois plus tard et une bonne cinquantaine d'agents impériaux capturés, Tiana et Kevin profitaient de quelques jours de congés sur une jolie planète tropicale assez retirée. Tiana devait quand même continuer de porter sa cape et son brouilleur malgré le fait qu'elle ne rêvait de rien d'autre que de profiter d'une bonne séance de bronzage sur la plage, ainsi que la plupart des autres Rebelles le faisait. Elle dit d'un ton irrité, rendu métallique par son brouilleur :

- Pour un peu, j'arracherais cette cape et ce satané brouilleur pour me mettre en maillot de bain et me faire bronzer!

- J'aimerais bien te voir en maillot de bain… Dit Kevin d'un ton taquin.

- N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait! D'ailleurs, je te retourne le compliment. Ton armure doit être vraiment étouffante avec ce soleil! Répliqua Tiana.

- En fait, pas du tout! J'ai un système de régulation thermique intégré à l'armure. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise, merci.

Les Rebelles qui étaient à portée d'oreilles éclatèrent de rire à cette plaisanterie. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un jeune agent approcha de l'Ombre d'un pas intimidé. Il lui tendit un message d'une manière un peu hésitante et il rougit quand l'Ombre le remercia. Tiana lut le message et poussa une exclamation outragée. Kevin lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et les autres Rebelles la regardèrent d'un air curieux. Elle lui lut le message :

_-Message transmit à l'Ombre de la part de sa Majesté Impériale : L'Ombre, j'ai été grandement impressionné par vos talents et votre compétence. Je vous veux dans mes rangs et je vous offre pour cela un montant substantiel de crédits ainsi qu'un bureau et une cinquantaine d'agents sous vos ordres. Veillez me communiquer votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais-. _Elle se tut, rouge de colère, et ajouta d'un ton grandement offensé : Il a un culot incroyable! Je vais lui en envoyer une réponse, moi! Il verra ce qu'il en coûte de mettre l'Ombre en colère! Je ne suis pas à vendre!

Autour d'elle, les Rebelles applaudirent à cette déclaration et l'encouragèrent à hauts cris de faire payer à l'Empereur cette insolence. Après avoir remercié les autres Rebelles, elle s'éloigna à grands pas, suivie de son garde du corps qui devait courir derrière et lui cria de ralentir car s'était son boulot de passer devant. Elle n'en tint pas compte et continua à la même vitesse, sa cape flottant légèrement derrière elle. Elle pesa : _« Comment ose-t-il me faire une telle proposition après avoir détruit ma planète! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! » _

Deux semaines plus tard, sur Coruscant, l'Empereur prenait son petit déjeuner quand on vint l'avertir qu'une quinzaine d'agents portés disparus venaient d'être retrouvé avec un petit mot sur eux qui disait : _« Avec les compliments de l'Ombre. »_ Cependant, le plus gradé portait un message enregistré de l'Ombre. Il se dit que ce devait être la réponse à l'offre pus que généreuse qu'il avait fait à l'Ombre. Il appela le Seigneur Vador afin qu'il entende le message lui aussi et, quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva d'un pas rapide. Il mit alors le message dans le lecteur et l'enregistrement commença à se dérouler. Il vit alors l'image d'une silhouette portant une cape vert émeraude qui ne pouvait être que l'Ombre. Elle commença alors à parler d'une voix métallique semblable à celle du Seigneur Vador. Il en conclut que cette personne devait porter un brouilleur. Elle dit :

- Votre offre m'a outragée, Votre Majesté. Les quinze agents impériaux qui accompagnent ce message sont ma réponse à votre proposition inacceptable. Je ne suis pas un esclave que l'on peut acheter ou vendre selon son bon plaisir! Il vous en coûtera d'avoir osé me faire une telle proposition car mon seul but est de voir la chute de l'Empire. Vous êtes prévenu : ne cherchez plus à me faire de telles propositions car elles seront toutes rejetées, aussi généreuses puissent-elles paraître.

L'enregistrement s'arrêta alors, sans aucune courtoisie ni marques de politesses, la seule concession ayant été d'avoir appelé l'Empereur « Votre Majesté » L'Empereur ne sembla plus de très bonne humeur après l'écoute de ce message et le Seigneur Vador préféra ne rien dire malgré le fait qu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'essuyer un refus. Palpatine fulmina pendant plusieurs minutes et Vador estima plus prudent de s'écarter de son chemin et s'éclipsa dans un coin éloigné de la salle, et les gardes royaux se tinrent à l'affût pour éviter d'éventuels éclairs perdus. L'Empereur appela alors d'un ton froid :

- Seigneur Vador, venez ici tout de suite!

Vador sembla soupirer légèrement et sortit du coin où il s'était réfugié pour ne pas essuyer la colère impériale. Les gardes royaux relevèrent la tête et reprirent leur place habituelle avec un certain soulagement. Vador vint auprès de son maître et attendit ses instructions en souhaitant ne pas recevoir autre chose que des paroles. L'Empereur parla d'un ton colérique :

- Cet Ombre à beaucoup de cran mais elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend si elle vient à tomber entre mes mains! Cette insolence doit être châtiée! Intensifiez les recherches pour découvrir son identité. Je veux qu'on la mette hors circuit dans les plus brefs délais, est-ce clair? Il se tut et réfléchit quelques instants, puis sembla prendre une décision. Il reprit, plus calmement : Si vous venez à tomber sur elle, attrapez-la vous-mêmes, mais ne partez pas à sa recherche tout de suite. Je veux qu'elle me soit livrée sans qu'on ne lui enlève sa cape. Je veux la lui enlever moi-même.

- Bien, mon Maître. Je ferais passer vos instructions à nos services de renseignements. Répondit Vador en s'inclinant.

Il quitta la pièce et alla vers le bureau de services de renseignement pour qu'un message soit envoyé à tous les agents infiltrés dans la Rébellion. Il constata alors qu'il n'y en avait plus beaucoup et que le recrutement dans le service de renseignement était grandement à la baisse. Il demanda alors à Trenton la raison de cette baisse de recrutement. Il lui répondit que, depuis l'arrivée en scène de l'Ombre, ils avaient été obligés de hausser leurs standards de recrutement et que peu de leurs candidats étaient finalement sélectionnée. Vador lui dit de chercher des candidats en plus grand nombre et de faire parvenir le message à tous les agents infiltrés qui leur restaient qu'ils devaient impérativement découvrir l'identité de l'Ombre. Trenton lui affirma que le message serait bien envoyé et le Seigneur Vador retourna alors à son sport favori, la chasse aux Rebelles. Il voulait retrouver le jeune Skywalker.

Trois mois plus tard, la réputation de l'Ombre ne se démentait pas. Elle continuait à démasquer et capturer les agents impériaux infiltrés dans l'Alliance à un rythme plus qu'acceptable, tout en se jouant de ceux qui cherchaient à la démasquer. Elle tomba sur Trenton une seconde fois et se fit un plaisir de le renvoyer à l'Empereur après un interrogatoire un peu plus poussé. Elle appris plus tard qu'il avait été remplacé à la tête des services de renseignements de l'Empire et avait apparemment disparu de la circulation. Elle se dit qu'il devait être mort ou croupir dans un quelconque camp de prisonnier impérial.

Pour l'heure, elle et son garde du corps se trouvaient sur Kiva, une planète dont la population avait été annihilée par l'Empire suite à une expérience scientifique qui avait mal tournée. Ce n'était qu'un petit avant-poste, mais elle avait tout de même capturé sur place un agent impérial qui avait malheureusement eut le temps de transmettre la localisation de la base et le fait que l'Ombre s'y trouvait. Cependant, il fut arrêté assez rapidement et l'évacuation de la base avait pût commencer assez tôt pour que les impériaux ne trouvent plus personne à leur arrivée.

À une certaine distance de là, le Seigneur Vador regardait à travers la baie de la passerelle de commandement pour cacher un ennui profond. Quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna en se disant : _« Enfin, un peu d'action… » _L'Amiral Ozzel lui dit qu'ils venaient de recevoir une transmission de l'un de leurs agent qui avait été interrompue en plein milieu. Il dit :

- Il nous à transmis la localisation d'un petit avant-poste Rebelle, ce qui ne présente pas beaucoup d'intérêt en lui-même, si ce n'est qu'il a précisé que l'Ombre se trouvait sur place.

Des murmures excités parcoururent la passerelle à ces mots tandis que Vador réfléchissait quelques instants, se disant que cette prise handicaperait le Rébellion et ferait plaisir à l'Empereur par la même occasion. Ce ne serait pas un mal puisque celui-ci était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps, après la défaillance de son chef des services secrets, qui avait dût être remplacé précipitamment. Il se tourna vers l'Amiral pour ordonner :

- Mettez le cap sur Kiva, Amiral. Nous allons faire une petite chasse aux Rebelles. Il ajouta d'un ton glacial : Souvenez-vous, Amiral, je veux l'Ombre vivante!

Plusieurs officiers frissonnèrent aux dernières paroles de Vador car tous savaient pourquoi il voulait avoir ce Rebelle vivant… L'énorme vaisseau passa dans l'hyperespace et prit la direction de la planète Kiva.

Sur Kiva, la dernière navette se préparait à partir quand les alarmes se déclenchèrent pour signaler l'approche d'un vaisseau impérial. Tous se hâtèrent de monter dans la navette quand, à la dernière minute, Kevin demanda à Tiana si elle avait ramassé tous les dossiers qui restaient. Celle-ci poussa un juron en se souvenant du dernier dossier qu'elle avait déposé sur le bureau mais n'avait pas repris, et qui devait encore s'y trouver. Ils firent donc demi-tour et Kevin ordonna au capitaine de la navette de les attendre. Celui-ci leur dit de se dépêcher et leur souhaita bonne chance. Tout en courant, Tiana dit à Kevin :

- Je me demande vraiment où j'ai la tête, ces derniers temps! C'est la deuxième fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive! La prochaine fois, on sera à des années-lumière avant que je ne m'en aperçoive!

- Ça fait quelques temps que je te dis que tu as besoin d'un assistant, du moins pour les dossiers et autres paperasses. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu y songes sérieusement. Tu vas te ruiner la santé à vouloir tout faire toi-même.

Ils atteignirent le bureau en un temps record et, comme elle l'avait pensé, le dossier en question se trouvait sur le bureau, à la vue de tous. Elle le ramassa prestement et le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa cape avant de reprendre la direction de la navette avec Kevin. À ce moment, ils entendirent un message enregistré disant que les impériaux étaient entrés dans la base.

- Manquait plus que ça! S'exclama Tiana en accélérant le pas.

- Tant qu'on ne croise pas Vador lui-même… Renchérit Kevin.

À ce moment, ils arrivèrent face à un très long couloir parallèle. Tiana et Kevin se figèrent, de même que Vador et ses gardes à l'autre extrémité.

- Tu disais? Lança Tian d'un ton ironique.

Kevin poussa un juron et l'entraîna vers un autre couloir au moment où Vador et ses hommes se mettaient en mouvement. Elle entendit des ordres lancés d'une voix autoritaire mais ne prit pas le temps de les écouter, trop occupée à courir dans la direction opposée.

À l'autre extrémité du couloir, Vador resta figé quelques secondes en reconnaissant la silhouette qui était apparus à l'intersection opposée et qu'il avait déjà vue en hologramme. Ils avaient déjà tournés les talons quand celui-ci lança des ordres :

- Rattraper-les, je les veux vivants! La personne à la cape verte, en particulier!

Les soldats se lancèrent donc à leur poursuite et finirent par les retrouver au bout d'un second couloir, face à un turboélévateur qui commençait à s'ouvrir. Vador les rejoignit juste au moment où le garde du corps poussait l'Ombre dans la cabine et fermait en toute hâte la porte derrière, tout en la protégeant de son corps contre les coups de blasters qui fusaient vers eux. L'homme porta un communicateur à ses lèvres et dit :

- Commandant, venez chercher l'Ombre au turboélévateur nord. Faites ce que vous voulez mais empêchez-la de redescendre, compris? Il faut qu'elle monte dans la navette!

- À vos ordres. Une pause, puis, d'un ton plus triste : Bonne chance…

Vador vit alors l'homme se retourner et faire feu sur les commandos qui courraient vers lui dans le couloir. Tous ses tirs firent mouche et cinq soldats furent à terre avant même qu'un seul de leurs tira à eux ne l'atteigne. Vador lança alors d'un ton assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des blasters :

- Paralysez-le, je le veux vivant!

À ce moment, Kevin reçu trois décharges simultanément et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience fut la silhouette de Vador avancer vers lui. Au même moment, un peu plus haut, les portes du turboélévateur s'ouvrirent et Tiana reçu une décharge paralysante. Elle eut le temps de se demander qui lui avait tiré dessus avant de perdre conscience elle aussi. Elle se réveilla peu de temps après dans la navette, entourée par les derniers Rebelles. Ceux-ci la regardaient d'un air inquiet et parurent soulagés quand elle se releva, un peu chancelante. Elle demanda, après avoir regardé autour d'elle :

- Où est mon garde du corps?

Le commandant de la navette s'approcha d'elle, l'air pas très a l'aise, et lui dit, d'un ton hésitant :

- Je suis désolé, l'Ombre, mais il m'a dit de prendre tout les moyens pour que vous montiez dans cette navette. Il me l'a ordonné, je n'avais pas d'autres choix! Il connaissait son devoir et vous a protégée jusqu'à la fin. Il ajouta d'un ton désolé : Le mieux qui peux lui être arrivé, c'est qu'il ait été tué, sinon…

- Je ne vous blâme pas d'avoir obéis aux ordres, commandant. Merci de votre honnêteté…

Le commandant et les autres Rebelles la laissèrent seule, voyant qu'elle semblait assez secouée. Elle songea alors : _« Je suis désolée, Kevin. J'espère pour toi que tu es mort… » _Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce n'était pas le cas et en fut plus bouleversée encore.

-A SUIVRE-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Un peu plus tard, après l'attaque plus ou moins réussie sur Kiva, sur le vaisseau de Vador, Kevin se disait qu'il préférerait être n'importe où sauf là, son choix personnel se portant sur les bras de sa fiancée. Il doutait cependant de la revoir un jour même s'il sentait encore au fond de lui sa présence et la savait en sécurité et en bonne santé. Cela lui permis de se sentir un peu mieux même s'il se doutait bien de ce qui l'attendait car il connaissait un peu les techniques d'interrogatoire impériales ou plutôt, se dit-il avec un frisson, de torture. Il chercha discrètement les dormeuses, de petites capsules de poison, dissimulées dans le col de son uniforme et ne les trouva pas. Il en conclut qu'on devait les lui avoir enlevées pendant qu'il était inconscient.

De son côté Vador examinait l'armure du jeune homme pour voir si elle ne camouflait pas des dispositifs quelconque de sabotage ou d'espionnage, ou bien n'avait pas été améliorée d'une façon ou d'une autre par les Rebelles. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant et décida ensuite d'aller rendre visite à son prisonnier pour commencer l'interrogatoire. Quand il entra dans la cellule, il le trouva assis sur sa couchette, les jambes croisées et les bras autour de ses genoux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il prit la parole et dit :

- On s'est déjà rencontrés dans des circonstances un peu moins graves, jeune homme.

- Je ne suis plus du genre à embrasser les murs, Seigneur Vador. Je préfère embrasser ma fiancée! Rétorqua Kevin, ironique.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, évidemment. Nous savons que vous êtes le garde du corps personnel de l'Ombre. Si vous nous dites immédiatement de qui il s'agit, vous vous éviteriez bien des tourments. Reprit Vador sans se préoccuper des paroles du jeune homme.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ignore moi-même qui il est, ce qui était parfois très incommode. Je ne pouvais pas appeler mon supérieur « Hé, toi! » tout le temps, donc je me contentais de l'appeler tout simplement l'Ombre. Rétorqua Kevin sans se démonter.

- Nous saurons bientôt si tout cela est vrai. Dit Vador en faisant entrer un droid d'interrogatoire dans la cellule, ce qui eut l'air de faire perdre un peu de sa morgue au jeune Kevin.

À ce moment, alors que Kevin se disait qu'il était dans le pétrin, un officier arriva et vint annoncer à Vador que l'Empereur voulait lui parler immédiatement. Celui-ci répondit qu'il allait s'en occuper tout de suite, puis se tourna vers Kevin et dit :

- Ce n'est que partie remise, jeune homme. Il se tourna vers le commandant pour ajouter : Prenez bien soin de lui. Les informations qu'il pourrait détenir sont d'une grande importance pour l'Empire.

- Je ne suis pas pressé… Lança Kevin alors que Vador quittait la cellule.

Le commandant jeta un coup d'œil à Kevin et quitta la cellule à son tour. Resté seul, Kevin se demanda comment il pourrait faire pour se sortir de là et commença à réfléchir à un possible moyen d'évasion. Il savait que ses chances de réussite frôlaient le zéro absolu mais tout valait mieux que de rester là à attendre les bras croisés que son bourreau ne revienne s'intéresser à lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, ailleurs dans la galaxie, Tiana se rongeait les sangs en se demandant si son fiancé allait bien et où il était. Elle était retournée à la base centrale et se rendit au bureau de Mon Mothma pour lui demander de la rencontrer. Elle fut immédiatement admise et s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel Mon Mothma était assise. Elle prit la parole en premier et dit :

- Vous savez sans doute que mon garde du corps a été capturé par l'Empire?

- J'ai en effet été mise au courant. Je suis vraiment désolée, Tiana. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

- Vous savez que mon fiancé connaît des renseignements qui pourraient s'avérer désastreux pour la survie de l'Alliance s'ils tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. J'ai confiance en sa résistance mais personne ne peut résister éternellement aux traitements que l'Empire réserve habituellement aux agents Rebelles capturés. Serait-il possible de mettre sur pieds une opération de sauvetage?

- C'est impossible pour l'instant, mais je vais demander à nos agents que, si une éventualité se présente, de nous prévenir. Serait-ce tout, l'Ombre?

- Pas vraiment, non. J'aimerais avoir un assistant pour m'aider dans mon travail. Si je n'avais pas oublié ce stupide dossier, Kevin serait encore là, avec moi! Elle se tut quelques secondes, comme pour se calmer, puis reprit, plus calmement : J'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue, Madame. Mon amie Arisa, à qui j'avais déjà promis d'enseigner mes techniques d'observation. Je suis sûre qu'elle passera sans problème les tests requis pour entrer dans nos services.

- Très bien. Je la ferai transférer dès demain. Autre chose?

- Non, madame, ce sera tout, merci.

Tiana s'inclina alors et quitta la pièce pour retourner à ses quartiers, où elle pourrait se reposer car elle en avait bien besoin.

Sur la base où elle était affectée, sur une planète tellement éloignée qu'elle n'avait pas de nom, Arisa fut appelée au bureau de son supérieur. Elle trouvait que cet appel était plutôt bienvenu car elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle pouvait toujours parler à Miriem ou à Nykhi, mais elle se demandait ce que devenait Tiana, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle s'y rendit donc et frappa à la porte. Elle fut invitée à entrer et constata que son chef avait une mine plus grave que d'habitude. Il leva les yeux vers elle et dit :

- Vous avez été transférée à la base centrale. L'Ombre à requis votre présence pour que vous deveniez son assistante.

- Moi, devenir l'assistante de l'Ombre? Pourquoi cet honneur?

- Je n'en sais rien. Vous lui demanderez quand vous la verrez. Vous partez dès ce soir.

Elle salua et quitta le bureau précipitamment pour faire ses bagages tout en se demandant pourquoi l'Ombre, le meilleur agent de l'Alliance, l'avait choisi elle, un simple pilote, pour devenir son assistante. Elle secoua la tête et se dit qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Elle partit un peu plus tard et arriva tard dans la nuit à la base centrale, où elle fut reconduite à ses quartiers. Dès le lendemain matin, elle passa une série de test tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres avant de pouvoir retourner à ses quartiers pour dormir un peu. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi épuisée! Le lendemain matin, elle fut reconduite à une petite pièce qui devait servir de bureau et attendit quelques minutes avant que l'on ne vienne la voir. Elle se leva d,un bond pour se mettre au garde à vous devant Mon Mothma, le chef suprême de l'Alliance, qui était suivie par le Général Madine, le chef des services de renseignement et par l'Ombre, vêtue de sa cape verte. Mon Mothma prit la parole :

- Vous avez été conduite ici suite à une demande expresse de l'Ombre. Nous avons ici les résultats de vos tests, qui sont assez satisfaisants. Vous êtes donc officiellement confirmée dans vos fonctions d'assistante et, temporairement, de pilote personnelle de l'Ombre. Vous pourriez aussi reprendre les leçons que son garde du corps avait commencées en matière de pilotage. Acceptez-vous cette fonction?

- Ce sera un honneur, Madame. Répondit Arisa avec enthousiasme.

- Il serait donc normal que vous connaissiez l'identité de votre employeur. Ajouta Madine, il poursuivit : Ce secret est, bien sûr, confidentiel et il vous est interdit de le révéler sous peine d'une punition très sévère. Êtes-vous d'accord?

- Oui, monsieur.

L'Ombre s'avança alors et enleva son brouilleur vocal avec un soulagement certain. La surprise d'Arisa fut complète lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Tiana sous la capuche. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, par exemple, que Tiana n'était jamais là lorsqu'on voyait l'Ombre et que ce soit Kevin qui avait été nommé pour être son garde du corps. Elle se rappela alors les dernières nouvelles qui disaient que le garde personnel de l'Ombre avait été capturé par l'Empire. Elle en fut désolée pour Tiana. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mon Mothma reprit la parole :

- Ceci sera désormais votre uniforme, Arisa. Dit-elle en lui désignant une cape bleu foncée et un brouilleur vocal pareil à celui porté par Tiana.

Elle fit la grimace ne voyant le brouilleur et en songeant à son inconfort. Voyant cela, Tiana se mit à ricaner et Arisa lui envoya un regard sombre, mais elle avait accepté la mission, et donc tous les avantages et inconvénients que cela comportait. Elle prit la cape et le brouilleur et les enfila avec un soupir résigné, qui n'était pas adressé à la cape. Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se tenaient devant une des baies en regardaient les étoiles à l'extérieur. Tiana avait l'air songeur depuis quelques minutes et dit soudain d'une voix pensive :

- Tu te souviens de cette phrase que Clarisse nous à dite, sur Coruscant, peu de temps avant notre départ?

- Non, pas vraiment… J'ai plutôt tendance à vouloir oublier cette période de ma vie.

- Elle a dit : _« Vous serez des Ombres parmi les ombres et l'Empire vous craindra. » _Elle avait raison, non? Nous sommes deux ombres, maintenant, et nous allons montrer à L'Empire ce que nous valons. Ils vont nous craindre… Qu'en penses-tu?

- Tu as raison. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre.

Elles se turent alors et retournèrent à leur contemplation du ciel étoilé en songeant que l'Empire ternissait cette beauté par sa simple présence et qu'il fallait tout faire pour lui redonner son éclat d'antan, comme il était à l'époque de la République…

Sur Coruscant, où il avait été transporté peu après sa capture, Kevin se rongeait les sangs depuis près de deux semaines. On lui avait donné à boire et manger une seule fois par jours depuis qu'il était ici et il se demandait quand Vador allait finalement revenir et terminer son travail. Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Il revint au bout de deux semaines et Kevin se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il eut une opportunité peu de temps après. Pour une raison inconnue, la porte de sa cellule avait été par mégarde abîmée et ne se verrouilla pas normalement lorsqu'on le ramena. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et essaya de s'enfuir. Il était presque arrivé à la sortie lorsque des coups paralysants l'atteignirent dans le dos. Il tomba dans l'inconscience et se réveilla dans sa cellule avec un bon mal de tête et le sentiment qu'il était fichu. Dès le lendemain, le Seigneur Vador put venir commencer l'interrogatoire…

Dans une autre partie de Coruscant, quelque part dans les bas fonds, une petite silhouette sortit d'un vieil immeuble et leva les yeux au ciel. Clarisse se souvenait des deux courageuses jeunes filles qu'elle avait aidées moins d'un an auparavant. Elle soupira et dit, d'un ton pensif et un peu mystérieux :

- Bonne chance, mes filles. Elle ajouta d'un ton beaucoup plus mystérieux : Vous serez des Ombres parmi les ombres et l'Empire vous craindra… Elle conclut en disant d'un ton plus normal : Que la Force soit avec vous.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel caché par les immeubles, puis retourna à l'intérieur où de nouveaux aspirants Rebelles s'apprêtaient à partir.

**Fin.**

**Mais les aventures de l'Ombre ne font que commencer…**


End file.
